Titanium
by queonda
Summary: Después de la segunda llegada de Freezer, todos los guerreros z están muertos. Todos, excepto Mirai Krilin. Aún así, nadie sabe que él aún está vivo. Los androides despiertan, y tras su paso dejan las ciudades destrozadas. Pero, que sean hermanos no quiere decir que tengan que estar juntos. Tras una pelea, A18 se separa de su molesto hermano. Eso la llevó a pasar tantas cosas...
1. Prólogo

_Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, lo hice porque de pronto apareció en mi mente y lo escribí aquí. No creo que sea muy largo. Máximo cinco o seis capítulos, no más ni menos. Lo publicaré cada viernes hasta el final, sin variar. Tal vez ya lo tengo escrito... tal vez no... Bueh, como sea. Espero que les guste, comenten, cuantas veces quieran, no importa el spam ( mientras que no sea spam de puteadas). Osea, pueden decir si les gusta o no, qué debo cambiar, y hasta insultarme si esto es terrible. Pero que no se spamee. Ahora sí, les presento mi fic._

**Titanium**

**por queonda.**

-yo no soy dueña de db nio dbz, cada cancion es de sus respectivos dueños como está aclarado, y esto está hecho sólo por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y la Toei "animeishon" 

**Cada capítulo les escribiré una parte de alguna canción que puede que esté relacionada con el capítulo. Eso se los dejo a su criterio. Este es el estribillo de la cancion que le da nombre al fic:**

**David Guetta ft. Sia. But the Beat. 2012 EMI Music France**

**You shoot me down**

**but i'm not fall**

**I am titanium**

**you shoot me down**

**but i'm not fall**

**I am titanium...**

Prólogo. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo.

Cambiando los canales buscando algo interesante que ver, encontró mas de lo que quería. Odiaba ver las noticias, ya que siempre había mala noticias y, por supuesto, era deprimente; pero esta vez le llamó realmente la atención, al punto de subirle el volumen para poder escuchar mejor. Esta televisión ya estaba inservible, pero, mientras se siguiera viendo imágenes, todavía tenía sus usos.

"Último momento" sentenció el periodista "Los seres extraños que han sido nombrados androides han devastado la zona norte-central de la capital del norte. Una periodista del canal estuvo en el momento. Ella dijo que presenció a unos sujetos extraños de cabello cambiante que, según ella, intentaron detener a los robots. Hemos conseguido unas imágenes en las cuales podrán notar lo sucedido"

Levantó una ceja curioso. Sabía quiénes habían sido los que intentaron frenar a los asesinos, sus únicos y viejos amigos. Aunque de seguro que ellos pensaban que él estaba muerto-y es que tres años desaparecido no son poco-, él seguía comunicándose, al menos con su maestro, quien era el único que sabía de su aún existencia.

Se acercó a la televisión para presenciar las imágenes que había logrado obtener la periodista.

Una chica de cabellos lisos y largos hablaba frente a la cámara, cuando, detrás de ella y a unos cuantos metros de altura, se desataba una pelea. La cámara hizo "zoom", captando por sólo un instante a dos personas, una de cabellos lisos, negros y vestido con una pañueleta naranja en su cuello, y a otra, con el cabello negro y parado desafiando toda ley de gravedad y destellante de lo que se llama KI, golpeándose hasta el cansancio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no él no presenciaba una pelea de tal magnitud, desde el día en el que él había caído. También pudo distinguir la intervención de un niño que fue derribado por alguien de sexo indefinido,de cabello largo, rubio y sedoso. Parecido al otro de la pañueleta.

Eso fue lo único que pudo ver, antes de que se le cortara la luz en su casa. Aunque ya no la necesitaba, había visto suficiente.

En realidad él sabía de otras fuentes que esa pelea había sido hace unas semanas, pero al parecer lo de la productora editaron la noticia para que sonara redundante y nueva. Pero ese no era el punto ahora. Aunque esa era noticia repetida, le hacía recordar lo que había pasado hace tres años. Odiaba recordar, por eso mismo no miraba los noticiarios.

Podía recordar nítidamente a sus amigos batallar ante esa repentina llegada del enemigo que se creía ya muerto. Recordaba la excelente batalla que desempeñaba su mejor amigo, principalmente. Tambien vio cómo si hace unos segundos hubiese pasado, la cara de dolor de su amigo, su mano en el corazón, presionando fuertemente, y luego el desmayo.

"No vayas, será en vano" le gritaba un lastimado Yamcha. Eso no había sido un impedimento, y él se habia lanzado a batallar sin importar nada.

Su amigo Goku lo valía. Verlo caer víctima de un ataque cardiovascular en medio de la pelea contra Freezer remodelado y toda su familia fue algo que no pudo soportar del todo. Esa persona fuerte, amable y familiar llamada Goku estaba al borde de la muerte en el piso mientras era pateado sin piedad por ese alienígena mecanizado. Soltando toda su ira en un grito se abalanzó sobre Freezer dándole un combo de puñetazos y patadas mortales que lograron alejarlo un poco del sayan, lo cuál fue aprovechado por él para llevar a su amigo a un lugar seguro, lejos de la batalla. Se comunicó con su vieja amiga la científica, que pasaría a buscar al enfermo tan rápido como pudiera.

"No escondas al mono subdesarrollado" le dijo una voz cuasi mecanizada tras él "no te servirá de nada, morirán ambos"

Con todo el coraje que tenía, se volteó y le gritó a Freezer cosas que jamás había dicho.

"¡Hijo de puta malnacido!¡Volverás al infierno de donde jamas debiste haber regresado!" le dijo.

Y, de un salto propulsado, le dio una patada en la cara, justo cuando los otros guerreros que habían sobrevivido a la familia del alien llegaron para ayudarlo. El primero en caer fue Yajirobe (él había ido para ayudar simplemente), luego Chaoz- Tenshinhan pereció ante el padre de freezer-. Piccoro y él golpeaban con lo que quedaba de su fuerza al alien, hasta que de un golpe Freezer lo envió a volar. Algo mareado abrió los ojos, y lo último que vio fue un rayo violeta pegándole justo en la cara.

Su maestro le contó el final de la batalla, siendo el único que sabía que él seguía con vida. Al parecer, Gohan, Vegeta y Piccoro habían logrado derrotarlos a todos, y al encontrar su cuerpo pensaron que había muerto, además de que no demostraba los signos vitales de vida o siquiera ki. Lamentablemente, el que murió no fue él.

Goku estuvo luchando por su vida por tres meses, hasta que cayó en coma y, tres días después falleció. Esa fue otra de las razones por lo cual decidió mantenerse de incógnito ante la sociedad y sus amigos.

"Amigo, te espero en casa para la cena. Tengo mucha hambre" fue lo último que le dijo Goku seguido de una sonrisa, antes de desmayarse y jamás volver a abrir los ojos.

Esas palabras le retumbaron en el cerebro los tres años, desde que abría sus ojos a la mañana, hasta que los cerraba en la noche.

Creyó erróneamente que el resto de su vida sería pacífica, ya que nadie volvería a amenazar con destruir a Goku, porque él ya no estaba con ellos. Su maestro le había dicho que Gohan iba a una importante escuela, y que Bulma había tenido un dulce varón con Vegeta, impresionadamente cierto y que al principio dudó de su certeza en cuanto a que era verdad. Pero de otro no podía ser. Había oído horrores sobre las andanzas de Yamcha, además de que Vegeta vivía con su amiga.

En cuánto a él, decidió mantenerse muerto para tener una vida sencilla y sin preocupaciones.

Había entrenado todos los días sin parar, como nunca en su vida, llenándose de marcas imborrables de extremos entrenamientos y fuertes músculos, más que los que portaba Goku se atrevería a decir. Cuando estaba solo, lo cual era casi siempre, era muy serio, casi como Vegeta. No se relacionaba con nadie, a excepción de la recepcionista de la zona de "quejas y otras cuestiones" en el servicio de la luz. Cada quince días tenía que ir a quejarse por los malos servicios que aquejaban su choza. Los problemas habían aumentado desde que esos cyborgs habían llegado a la ciudad.

Hacía seis meses que unos androides desarrollados por un científico de la Red Ribbon, habían despertado para acabar, como muchos otros, con la pobre vida de Goku. Al enterarse de que ya estaba muerto, decidieron divertirse con los ciudadanos de un pueblito cercano. Como les gustó, siguieron con más pueblos, derribando ciudadelas enormes, hasta llegar a la casita de Gohan.

Su ex maestro le había contado la última vez que hablaron, que Milk para proteger a Gohan le dijo que fuese a la Capsule Corporation con Bulma antes de que los androides llegaran. Luego de una pequeña pero no menor discusión, él había aceptado, dejando a su madre defendiendo lo indefendible. Esto, que había sido narrado por Gohan, había pasado hacía un mes, y Milk no quiso abandonar la casa, dejando a su hijo libre de todo, para que pudiese hacer lo que le plazca. Algo que ella jamás le permitió.

Mientras se ponía las botas pensaba que había sido muy injusto todo lo que había pasado. Familias destrozadas, miles de personas fallecidas, y todo por pura y divina diversión. Eso sí que era algo sádico.

Colocándose la gorra de lana para tapar su cabeza salió de la casa para volver a reclamarles la luz a los del mismo servicio.

...*...

-Siguiente-dijo una alegre y joven chica, con cabellos marrones enrulados al extremo y anotando con jovialidad algunas cosas.

Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mostrados, dónde fue recibido con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Mai y estaré encantada de ayudarle

-ya sé quien es usted- dijo él fastidiado- he venido aquí en los últimos dos años a quejarme sobre el mal funcionamiento de la luz en mi casa.

-ajá, si. Bueno déjeme que lo anoto. ¿Nombre, por favor?

-Krilin.- ella anotaba desprolijamente en una hoja de archivos.

El miraba la lluvia que había en la calle por la ventana. Llovía a torrenciales, y le costaría mucho volver a su casa. La gente se escondía bajo el techo que estaba arriba del vetanal, antes de cruzar la calle. Entonces vio lo que jamás creía haber visto. La criatura de dios más perfecta que su ojos hallan presenciado. Se acercó a la ventana con sus ojos brillando vívidamente de la alegría y miró sin disimular al hermoso espécimen que tenía casi frente a él.

Una mujer de unos veinte y tantos o menos, rubia y de ojos celestes brillantes, alta y seductora natural como pocas. Sus ojos denotaban incomodidad y desconfianza. Tenía el cabello mojado, lo que la hacía ver más angelical. Estaba desabrigada y empapada. Si Krilin hubiese salido de su trance antes, hubiera salido y le hubiese dado a ella su camperón. Un incesante menciono de su nombre le estorbaba, pero todo eso desapareció cuando ella lo miró.

Su sangre se congeló, al contrario de su corazón que latía a mil por hora. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío al igual que su frente, que estaba tapada con una gorra de lana. Ella se movió incómoda por su mirada fija, y levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre. Cuando una mano lo arrastró de la fantasía y lo tiró de culo a la realidad.

-¡Señor!- le dijo un hombre de tez oscura, con rulos y del triple de alto que él. Lo miró algo atontado, pero simulando atención- la muchacha de las quejas lo llama.

Rápidamente volvió a mirar a la ventana, pero la chica rubia ya no estaba. Decepcionado fue y terminó los enlistados de cosas que fallan con la luz, como todos los meses, y con la misma frase final pronunciada por la recepcionista "La empresa hará su mejor esfuerzo y más rápido de lo que usted pueda darse cuenta todo volverá a funcionar de forma correcta". Al parecer, Krilin aún no se daba cuenta.

Apenas terminó salió a la calle en medio de la lluvia y buscó con lo poco que su vista distinguía a la muchacha. Ya se había ido. Pero, a lo lejos, dos figuras flotantes se acercaban al lugar. Temeroso de que fueran sus amigos que lo hubiesen encontrado y reconocido, salió corriendo sin resvalarse.

Otra vez le había pasado. Odiaba ser tan idiota y enamorarse tan rápido. Así le iba después, se terminaba juntando con una chica que, tras ella, tenía más de veinte hombres que también decían ser sus novios-léase entre líneas "Maron"-

Otra vez, su corazón se había roto. Cómo desearía él tener un corazón resistente, uno de titantio, a prueba de balas.

La lluvia le empapaba hasta el interior de las botas, él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con la cabeza baja pero mirando hacia delante, dejando a la ciudad detrás suyo, creando un clima nostá genta pasaba corriendo por al lado suyo, algunos lo miraban extrañados. Es decir, estaba caminando bajo la tormenta más grande que había habido en ese lugar, eso era rarísimo.

Los recuerdos de un día son los más tristes. Y esta no era la excepción.

Sus viejos días con la pandilla Z, esos días locos de diversión, entrenamientos graciosos y sin sentido, y la búsqueda de las esferas era lo único que hacían. Recordaba el querer siempre ser más fuerte que Goku sólo para presumir y ligar chicas. En lo último no le fue muy bien, pero lo intentó.

Debía admitir que extrañaba a Maron, eso era verdad. O simplemente necesitaba una mujer, o una persona, que le hiciese sentir...especial?

Esta bien, aunque la flamante peliazul le había bien puesto unas cornamentas mas grandes que las de un alce, como unas treinta veces, ella le había hecho cambiar su forma de mirar a las personas, sobre todo a las féminas. Talvez en ese mundo caótico ya no había mujeres inteligentes bonitas, como a él le gustaría conocer. Ella, de cierta forma lo había vuelto resistente antes las vueltas de la vida. Como dice el dicho, lo que no te mata te fortalece, y le daría las gracias si algun día la volvía a ver.

De pronto se escucha una fuerte explosión, y cuando Krilin voltea, una bola de humo se esparce por toda la zona. Con algo de valor, se limpió el agua de lluvia de la cara y se metió a la zona que, al parecer, estaba bajo ataque.


	2. Entre risas y peleas

**Disclaimer: DBZ no es mío, es de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, y cada canción, de sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

**Éste es un verso de la canción que le da el nombre a esta historia, y quizá el mas significativo a lo que respecta del capítulo.**

**Titanium (fragmento).David Guetta ft. Sia. **

**You shout me loud, but I can't hear what you say**

**Talking loud, not saying much**

**I'm critizied but all your bullet ricochet**

**Shut me down, but i'm get up...**

* * *

Entre risas y peleas...

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que te vieron? -

- Por supuesto. Se quedó mirando como un idiota. Saben que estamos aquí.- le respondió ella con seguridad, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Pensando por dónde podría empezar.

-Si tu lo dices hermanita. Aquí vamos- seguido de eso, en su mano se formó una bola violácea del tamaño de una pelota de básquet. Balanceó su mano hacia atrás y lanzó ese golpe de energía justo sobre el edificio que correspondía al departamento de luz de la ciudad. Con una sonrisa lo vio desplomarse rápidamente. Los gritos de la gente eran música para sus oídos.

Ella dio un gruñido de disgusto, quería ser ella la que comenzara. Analizó a la gente con sus ojos y rápidamente lanzó un ataque parecido al de su hermano, a diferencia que este le dio justo a un gran grupo de gente horrorizada. Los pájaros que estaban en un árbol salieron volando justo hacia donde estaban ellos, por lo cual los dos aterrizaron firmemente en el medio de una avenida transitada. Una camioneta venía a toda velocidad, y frenó justo antes de atropellarlos. Tras suyo, algunos autos terminaron chocando.

El dueño y conductor de la camioneta se bajó de ella furioso y gritando barbaridades al ver cómo había quedado la parte trasera de su coche. Con firmeza y furia se acercó a los dos sujetos que habían interrumpido su camino. Estaban de espaldas a él, pero no le importó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire listo para comenzar a largar insultos y groserías.

-¡Ustedes que tanto se paran en medio de la calle! La calle, por si no lo sabían es para los autos.- Esperó para recibir respuesta. Como ni la vuelta se dieron, él por su puesto se preparó para largar la constitución completa. Se remangó las mangas y escupió al piso antes de seguir.- Malditos idiotas no me ignoren ingratos desagradecidos...

No pudo seguir escupiendo insultos porque una fuerte mano lo tenía agarrado de la tráquea, y hacía más presión para dejarlo sin aire. Ahí cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que me has dicho?- le dijo el chico mientras los sostenía con su mano.- no te escuché, repítelo.

El hombre intentaba sacar la mano del joven de su cuello, pero era demasiado fuerte, y ya comenzaba a ponerse su cara morada y sentía que sus ojos se le salían de su cabeza. No podía pronunciar una palabra siquiera. Lo último que intentó hacer fue retorcerse, pero no funcionó, y rápidamente murió, no se sabe si por la falta de aire o porque tenía quebrada la tráquea.

El joven soltó el cuerpo como si fuese basura hacia un lado, y lo demás conductores comenzaron a acelerar más rápido de lo que sus motores pudiesen soportar. La acompañante del joven simplemente movió su mano, y todos los coches se dieron vuelta, algunos explotaron al instante, otros chocaron contra las casas y los negocios.

-A17, no era tan necesario que lo mataras con tus manos. Cómo eres.- le dijo ella en modo de burla. Él frunció el ceño recordando que eso se lo había dicho a ella en otra ocasión. Ella levantó sus pies del suelo y comenzó a volar por la ciudad arrasando con todo lo que podía.

-Cállate A18, no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer- le respondió él y se dirigió para el lado contrario por el cual su hermana iba.

Fácilmente ella destrozó unos cuantos edificios con algunas ráfagas de energía. No era tan difícil, estos edificios a diferencia de los de una ciudad importante, aún estaban diseñados con ladrillos, lo cual era muy fácil para ella romperlos con sólo una patada.

No le gustaba ir por la ciudad y agarrar persona por persona y torturarla hasta la muerte, como su hermano. Llevaba bastante tiempo y paciencia, lo cual a ella le faltaba. Simplemente entraba a los edificios y les destrozaba su base, para que se desplomaran con la gente dentro. Ese si era un buen espectáculo que le daban ganas de ver, por eso prefería romper ciudades mayores.

A18 y su hermano 17 eran gemelos. En los noticiarios los tildaban de "cyborgs asesinos escasos de piedad". Eso no era tan cierto, por lo menos no se aplicaba a ella. Odiaba que la llamaran cyborg, o robot, o cualquier cosa referido con lo mecánico. A su hermano eso no le importaba, según él, eso se resolvía con la muerte del que lo haya dicho. Esa era su ley y dogma a seguir. "Todo el que aparece debe morir". Ella ya se había cansado de esa frase.

Habían ido a esa ciudad a buscar algunas provisiones para un viajecillo que 17 tenía planeado hacer. Aunque casi no necesitaban comida, cuando tuviesen hambre ella no quería tener que ir a cazar animales como a él tanto le gustaba hacer.

Y allí estaba otra. Otra diferencia entre ellos dos. Aunque eran hermanos gemelos, y hasta habían sido programados para cumplir el mismo objetivo, eran totalmente diferentes. Ella prefería hacer las cosas rápida e impecablemente bien, él quería dejar su huella por dónde pasara, para que todos supieran quiénes había pasado por allí. Ella, en cierto grado de interés, quería conocer personas. Él directamente matarlos a todos e irse a vivir pacíficamente al medio de la nada.

Odiaba ser hermana de ese apestoso ser sádico y molesto. Con el orgullo por las nubes, arrogante, uhg. Lo odiaba, pero después de todo eran hermanos y debían estar juntos. Bueno, eso le decía a cada momento libre, como para convencerla de que todo estaba bien así cómo estaba.

Ella entró a un pequeño centro comercial de tres plantas, y al parecer las personas que estaban allí dentro no se habían percatado del desastre que se desataba afuera. Caminaban sin perturbaciones, algunos mirándola descaradamente. Ella sin prestar atención caminó firmemente hacia adelante, mirando a un punto fijo, el cual era el ascensor. Cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención. Dejó de caminar y miró hacia su izquierda. Un hermoso y brillante vestido blanco adornaba una vidriera de una tienda de ropa para ocasiones especiales. Se quedó estática analizando ese precioso vestido blanco, con un corsé de encaje blanco y decorado con perlas en su extremo superior, con una falda larga de seda original y una cola de casi cuatro metros. Sus ojos brillaron. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba, no sabía para qué, pero lo necesitaba. Entró al negocio y esperó a que alguien le atendiera.

-Quiero ese- le dijo ella señalando el vestido en vidriera. La muchacha que trabajaba allí comenzó a sudar frío, la actitud de la muchacha le estaba aterrorizando.

-Lo-lo siento señorita. Pero ese vestido ya está reservado y hecho especialmente para los dueños de la Capsule Corporation y asociados.- A18 frunció el ceño de tal manera que la chica temía por su vida.

-Deme ese vestido- volvió a insistir ella. Le estaba colmando la paciencia, y no había destruído el lugar simplemente porque quería esa ropa.

La muchacha volvió a insistir que no se lo podía dar, pero calló sus excusas cuando se elevó por los aires. La androide la tenía agarrada de la remera y la había colocado a una buena distancia del suelo. Las demás señoras salieron huyendo anunciado la llegada de los androides a todo el centro comercial. La empleada comenzó a rezar, cuando ella le repitió por última vez que le diese ese vestido o la mataría. De todas formas, si la mataba podría llevarse el vestido.

La chica, apenas fue soltada del fuerte agarre, salió corriendo hacia los cajones en los cuales guardaba cápsulas contenedoras. Metió con cautela y ante la atenta mirada de la rubia el vestido deseado y lo encapsuló. Con sus manos aún temblando le entregó la cápsula. A18 la tomó y se la guardó. Salió caminado con mucha tranquilidad del negocio.

La empleada no alcanzó ni a agradecer por su vida, cuando una bola de energía se llevó la tienda, y otras que se encontraban al lado. 18 ni siquiera tuvo que voltear, sólo apuntó su mano sin dejar de caminar y disparó. Los vestigios de su poca paciencia desaparecieron, ahora no soportaba nada.

De un salto alcanzó el ascensor y con una patada lo tiró abajo, destrozando todos los cables y haciendo desaparecer a la gente que estaba dentro de éste. Arrancó una columna que sostenía el segundo piso y la utilizó para romper tiendas de comida y ropa. Tiró hacia un lado la columna, haciendo más destrozos en la zona de cosméticos y perfumería. De pronto escuchó una voz temblorosa de un hombre mayor que hablaba bajo ella.

Un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años estaba arrodillado a sus pies, temblando y con unas cápsulas en sus manos. Ella lo miró sin piedad y le preguntó que diablos quería con una voz que haría temblar hasta al diablo, y esta no era la excepción.

-De-de-déjenos vivir y-y-y nosotros le re-regalamos estas cápsulas c-con diferentes cosas- Ella se había hartado de escucharlo balbucear tartamudeando y escupiéndole sus zapatos.

Miró sus zapatos llenos de saliva, y le propinó una patada en el estómago al viejo, el cual soltó las cápsulas. Ella las tomó y se las guardó en el bolsillo junto al del vestido.

Comenzó a caminar como una modelo, levantó una mano y disparó un rayo de energía que, a medida que ella caminaba, se iba rompiendo el techo, hasta caer el tercer y segundo piso hasta el primero. Se sacó el polvo que tenía en el hombro y buscó la salida tranquilamente con sus ojos. Una luz venía desde una gran polvareda, debía de ser esa. Demasiada suciedad no le dejaba ver, pero estaba casi segura de que escuchaba a alguien acercársele rápidamente. De pronto alguien chocó contra ella, y los dos cayeron al piso.

-ouch! lo siento- le dijo un hombre, la agarró del brazo y la ayudo a parase. Ella se sacudió del agarre incómoda y enojada, cómo se había atrevido a tocarla. Aunque estaban en la oscuridad, casi no se veía nada por la humareda que se movía en el aire. Así que, por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar.- Una locura esto de los androides, ¿No crees?. Esos dos causan los peores desastres. Yo justamente estaba saliendo de la ciudad cuando ví la humareda que se acercaba, y creo que ni la lluvia pudo apagar el fuego de esa gasolinería, jeje. La salida es por dónde está la luz. Voy a fijarme si hay más gente.

Ella avanzó hacia delante, sin planear que él también avanzaría, y volvieron a chocar, pero sin caer esta vez. Ella lo chocó con las manos, sintiendo su ropa empapada y algo sucia. Era de estatura baja, pero realmente muy musculoso, lo cual explicaba el por qué quería entrar a un edificio que se caía para ayudar a las personas. También pudo distinguir con sus manos una gorra de lana que cubría parte de su cabeza. Lo cual le recordó a ese hombre que la había visto hace unos instantes cuando se refugiaba bajo el techo del departamento de luz y quejas. Sin prestarle mayor atención salió de ese lugar, no quería seguir ensuciando una de las únicas ropas que tendría por un buen rato.

Al salir se encontró con su hermano, el cuál justo estaba pasando por allí. Con una sonrisa, eso era extraño, y ella dudó un poco de las intenciones de él.

-Mira lo que me encontré tirado por ahí- le dijo él, luego le señaló con la mano un hermoso y reluciente convertible rojo. Él dio un salto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Con una seña le indicó que se sentara. Ella sin importarle demasiado si era un convertible o una camioneta de chatarra se subió al asiento del acompañante. Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, y A17 pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador, dejando una ciudad hecha polvo tras ellos.

El viento sacudía los cabellos rubios de ella furiosamente. Él estaba tranquilo escuchando la radio, cantando la canción como si la conociera de toda la vida. Escuchar su voz desafinada la irritaba más de lo que ya estaba. Con su antebrazo acostado sobre la puerta del auto, dejó descansar su cabeza allí. Miró al frente sin un punto fijo, pensando a dónde la estaría llevando su hermano. Las nubes se movía hacia el lado contrario al que ellos avanzaban, dejándoles un hermoso día hacia dónde estuviesen yendo.

No había autos o camiones, a lo sumo algún auto pasaba sin prestarles atención. Sólo un camionero le había tirado un piropo a la rubia, y no terminó muy bien que se pueda mencionar. De todas formas, pareció un accidente.

El camino sin final le permitió analizar varias cosas sobre lo que estaba viviendo. Hacía tres meses que había despertado y su hermano había matado al viejo Gero, y habían escuchado rumores sobre otro androide de un número menor que el de ellos, pero lo dejaron pasar y fueron a su misión. El no encontrar a ese tal Goku fue su primera decepción. Aunque hubiese querido que la muchacha que se encontraba en la supuesta casa de él siguiera viva. Pero su hermano no le había dado opción. Eran sanguinarios. Debían serlo, para eso habían sido creados.

Duros como una roca, fríos como la misma Antártida, malos como el diablo. Pero eso no significaba que no fuesen humanos. Según lo dicho por el viejo Maki Gero, ellos tienen algo de humanos, pero fueron hechos para no sentir, para parecer más robóticos. Y así debía de ser."No son más que máquinas de matar", decía el científico a cada rato, hasta estaba casi segura que esa había sido su última frase. Idiota, ni a sus propias creaciones pudo controlar.

-Vamos hermanita, quita esa cara de aburrimiento. Si quieres vamos a uno de esos lugares que te gustas. Cómo es que se llaman... esos dónde hay ropa y gente que la compra

-Shopping

-Sí, eso. Bueno, vamos allá y si quieres te traes todo. Aunque no sé dónde o cuándo lo usarás, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Ella simplemente emitió un gruñido, mostrando que le daba realmente igual. Subió los pies encima del velocímetro, y automáticamente él los empujó hacia afuera- Eh! que haces, los pies abajo- le dijo, reprendiéndola.

Sólo tres meses despierta, y ya quería deshacerse de su hermano. Quién sabe cuántos años más habrán estado juntos. La puerta del lado del joven lado estaba mal cerrada, tal vez sólo un empujoncito hacia él...

De pronto el auto comenzó a emitir sonidos extraños. Y, sin previo aviso, se frenó en medio de la carretera, provocando que los dos se dieran la cabeza contra el vidrio. Enojado él se bajó y azotó la puerta para cerrarla. Abrió el capó del auto y el humo casi lo ahoga, comenzó a toser desesperado. Alejando el humo con su mano hizo escándalo mencionando algunos insultos hacia la madre del que construyó la chatarra esa.

-Puff! Que porquería, ya me parecía demasiado genial como para no tener fallas. A18, ven aquí y repáralo, tú sabes de esto- Ella cerró los ojos buscando algo de paciencia dentro de sí, salió del auto y se acercó para ver qué pasaba. Él también sabía lo mismo o más que ella, pero se ve que no tenía ganas.

Ella sacó algo del humo negro que salía y se dispuso a ver qué pasaba. Callada, en su mente intentaba mantener la paciencia contando lentamente hasta el diez. Metió la mano, pero recibió un"pch" proveniente del hombre. Lo miró de reojo y él estaba negando con su cabeza. Uno, dos, tres.

Ella buscó unas herramientas en el baúl del auto y volvió para ajustar algunas cosas. Cuando colocó la herramienta y comenzó a usarla, A17 la sacó del lugar con un manotazo y comenzó él diciendo que ella lo estaba haciendo terrible y que volviera a la escuela, que siempre las cosas las hace mejor él. Cuatro, cinco,seis.

Al instante el coche dejó de largar humo y él cerró el capó y se subió al auto ordenándole a ella que se subiera también. Ella puso un pie dentro del coche y él pisó el acelerador, probocando que ella cayera dentro de cara y golpeándose un poco.

-Muy lenta-se atrevió a decirle él. Siete, ocho...

Se estaba aguantando las ganas de largarle la biblia completa a su hermano diciéndose a sí misma que no valía la pena, que era sólo un momento y nada más. Pero no. No sólo era un momento, era cada minuto de cada día que pasaba junto a él. "18 haz esto, 18 fíjate aquello, 18 destruye eso pero con cuidado, que no se caiga ni una sola ventana en un ángulo de 92º al este de ese poste de luz". Agh! era exasperante. Pero el tener que soportarlo ella lo tomaba como un reto, y no le dejaría ganar.

Varios minutos más tarde ella estaba mirando al fondo, cuando se sorprendió a ella misma mirando a algo de color negro moverse en el horizonte. Estaba harta de escuchar a su hermano hablar y hablar como un zumbido crónico en su oreja, criticando cada cosa que se le ocurría, y casi siempre estaba relacionado con ella. Nueve...

Mientras más se acercaba, más distinguía el objeto. Era un humano, de cabello negro y despeinado. Estatura media, era un joven, tal vez un niño.

-Vamos motor, sé que puedes ir más rápido- gritaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 17. Ella no se había dado cuenta, en lo que estuvo analizando, su hermano se apresuró y ya estaba tratando de pasarle por encima al niño. De un grito ella saltó sobre su hermano y tomó el volante intentando evitar la tragedia. Giró el volante hacia un lado, pero él aplicó más fuerza y giró hacia el lado contrario. El niño se dio cuenta y gritó cerrando sus ojos. Algunas personas también estaban llevando cosas y cruzando la gran calle. Un movimiento brusco hacia arriba del auto y unos gritos de mujeres desesperadas aclararon lo que había pasado. 18 miró hacia atrás, un montón de personas se estaban acercando al chico que permanecía tirado en el piso. Ese fue el diez de la cuenta progresiva.

Pisó el pie de su hermano para frenar el auto. De golpe éste paró su marcha y ella se bajó del auto, alejándose directo al bosque que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera. El salió del carro de un salto y furioso dio zancadas fuertes y marcadas hasta llegar a ella. Sin mirar atrás y decididamente ella caminaba a paso veloz, hasta que un tirón de cabello la atrajo hacia atrás y casi cayó de rodillas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas chiquilla insolente?,¡ Tu vienes CONMIGO maldita sea!- le contestó él en su oído levantando su cabeza hasta que llegase a su boca. Ella se retorció y de un puñetazo en su pierna logró que la soltara.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? Soy libre para tomar decisiones e irme cuando se me canten las reverendas pelotas. No puedes andar arrastrándome como si fuera tu mascota. "18 hacé esto", "18 hacé aquello" Porqué no lo haces tú hijo de una gran...-No pudo terminar porque una fría cachetada se le estampó en la cara y la mandó a volar.

Sacó su cara de las hojas marrones que habían caído de los árboles y escupió algo de tierra. Se puso de pie y esperó a la rápida aparición de su hermano gemelo. Se limpió las hojas secas del cabello y se puso en posición de pelea. Él hizo lo mismo, afinó su fría y azulada mirada y atacó sin piedad, dando inicio a la pelea.

Entre golpe fallido y golpe asestado se tiraban insultos y degradaciones a cada uno. ¡Al fin!, pensaba ella. Todo lo que estuvo aguantándose durante tantos años, mejor dicho meses, podía dejarlo salir. Parecía cómo si los golpes tuviesen nombre y razón de ser. Una patada en el costado de él, por todas las arrogancias soportadas. Un gancho en su mandíbula, para que aprenda a respetar a su hermana. Una llave, para que entienda quién es el más fuerte de los dos.

Aunque los suyos también tenían su propio asunto en tirada de cabello a ella, por "revelarse" de cierta forma ante su hermano. Una patada en su pierna, para que deje de desobedecer. Un insulto, para que no vuelva a hablar.

De un golpe realizado por los dos al mismo tiempo, cayeron contra el piso desde los muchos metros que habían llegado a tomar entre la pelea.

Escupiendo sangre que ocupaba su boca y casi no lo dejaba hablar, A17 sonrió y sosteniendo una herida en su brazo se erguió orgulloso de su integridad.

-No sirves- le dijo secamente, como si cada palabra que él decía le clavara una bala en el corazón frío que ambos tenían. Aunque fuese ese ser despreciable, era su hermano y sentía algo de afecto hacia él.-Jamás lo hiciste. Seguro que el viejo Gero te creó junto a mí para que yo no me sienta solo. Débil como una estúpida humana, y sentimentalista, ahg. Aún no entiendes, no estamos acá para mirar las nubes y comer caramelos en un hermoso y colorido mundo, llegamos para aplastar con el pie todo esto y dejar nuestra marca de zapatillas en sus podridas adueñarnos del mundo, aprovechar nuestra fuerza y , aunque deteste admitirlo, en eso el viejo tenía razón. Nada de sentimientos, ni querer algo, ni nada de eso. Eso es para los débiles, como tú. Débil, malagradecida, maldita, inservible, fea, asquerosa, me das asco y pena.-

Con los ojos cerrados de ira y las manos en las orejas, sacudía su cabeza negándo de un lado a otro gritando que se callase. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero esas palabras herían, y mucho. Él se acercó hasta estar frente a ella y la miró con desdén.-Sólo eres una pieza de metal- le dijo. Eso fue suficiente. Puede soportar cualquier insulto, lo único que la saca de sus casillas es que le digan chatarra, robótica o algo que la muestre como un cyborg, además que no soporta que la traten de prostituta, pero eso jamás ha pasado. De una fuerte patada lo tiró al piso, casi quebrándole las piernas. Ella puso un pié sobre el cuerpo caído de su hermano e hizo presión. De una patada lo arrojó lejos de ahí y con su mirada llena de odio e ira sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Y qué me insultas a mí? ¡si sabes que te quedas "corto" en todo lo que haces, y sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota!.-A17, que estaba arrodillado, levantó su cabeza con furia entendiendo la indirecta que ella le estaba mandando sin miedo a las consecuencias.

-No dijiste eso-

-¿Ahora estás sordo?- le respondió desafiante

El utilizó todas sus fuerzas y se paró, rápidamente se puso frente a ella, casi rozándo su nariz con la suya, y la agarró de la ropa.

-Está bien, lárgate si quieres. Pero te juro, androide número dieciocho, que cuando nos volvamos a ver, lo lamentarás profundamente.

La soltó y volteó, y de una propulsión salió volando de allí, haciendo volar las hojas otoñales de los á cayó de rodillas por el dolor, pero al instante se levantó. Se prometió hace mucho tiempo que no lloraría por cosas pequeñas e insulsas como ésta, y así fue. Aguantó su sentimentalismo, como 17 le había llamado, se arregló el cabello y recuperó su cara impasible. No le permitiría verla llorar, jamás había llorado y pensaba que no lo haría en toda su vida. Se limpió la suciedad del cabello y la ropa, y sacó la sangre de sus labios. Miró hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, no sabía lo que haría hoy ni mañana, pero con encontrar dónde quedarse una noche bastaba, podría ir a un pueblo lejano y desconectado de la sociedad y buscarse una casa y comida, no sería difícil contando con su fuerza de persuadir violentamente a la gente. Las hojas caían sobre ella, y no dejaba de pensar qué le depararía el futuro.

...*...

Hacían diez meses que Krilin había estado en la ciudad haciendo reclamos, y aunque la ciudad había quedado bajo las tristes ruinas, aún no le devolvían la estabilidad del servicio de luz en su casa. Ahora tenía que ir hasta la capital del oeste, a la cede principal, a quejarse sobre el mal funcionamiento. Y ahora la luz faltaba, aunque con plazos mas cortos de tiempo, cada vez era más frecuente.Y encima se arriesgaba a ser visto por su ex amiga Bulma, que vivía a sólo unas cuadras de ahí. Aunque le gustaba pasar y ver de lejos al hijo de su mejor amigo, Gohan, trabajando con el jardín y entrenando solo de vez en cuando.

Ahora, Krilin estaba tratando de arreglar una madera salida de su cama. Ésta, cada vez que se levantaba, le golpeaba justo entre los ojos, y temía que alguna vez con su descuido terminase con un parche en el ojo. Con pequeños golpes en la madera estaba logrando colocarla en su lugar, entonces una voz logró que le diera un fuerte golpe a la madera y la sacara de lugar nuevamente. Dejó el martillo en el piso y fue directamente a agarrar su gorra de lana.

Escondió su ki y puso su oreja en la puerta que unía su cuarto con el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al reducido living. Una voz, pero no cualquiera, sino que una femenina. Nadie le respondía, así que al parecer hablaba sola.

Estaba por salir de su habitación cuando el espejo del armario le mostró que estaba prácticamente desnudo, apenas con unas medias blancas y sus bóxers puestos, y ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se los había puesto. Revolvió el ordenado armario dejando toda la ropa común e interior regada por los suelos fríos. Al fín encontró algo rápido, un gran camperón que le tapaba hasta las rodillas. Apenas lo abrochó salió fuera de su habitación, percatándose que, vestido así, parecía el monstruo de la casa embrujada o el jorobado de Notre Dame.

Pero no le importó, y justo cuando se asomó por el living, la puerta de entrada voló hasta estar al lado de sus pies, y él en acto reflejo utilizó la puerta de su habitación cómo escudo, asomando su cara cuando estuvo seguro que no había mas peligro.

Cuando hizo eso, unos profundos ojos azul agua, pero de esas cristalinas, lo miraron a sus ojos azabache por poco quemándolo vivo. Todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron al recibir la energía electrificante de la mirada de la chica rubia que estaba parada ahí, dominantemente, en el marco de la puerta.

Sin salir de detrás de la puertecilla de madera, escuchó las frías e insípidas palabras de la muchacha.

-¿Y tú qué demonios miras?¿Y qué diablos haces aquí? No sabía que hubiese idiotas viviendo en esta choza inmunda.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Espero que les halla gustado. El próximo lo publicaré el lunes. Sí, sí, ya sé que dije que ****intentaría ****no variar de los viernes, pero dije que intentaría. Lo intenté. **

**(Ah!, y para el que dijo sobre la ortografía, gracias. Yo soy la loca de la ortografía y no soporto ver fallas, así que gracias por avisarme. Lo revisaré muy bien antes de publicarlo)**

**Bueno, nos vemoss!**


	3. Sufriendo es decir, conviviendo

**Les recomiendo algunas cosas. Primero, que para leer este capítulo, tengan tiempo. Porque está bien largo. Tráiganse algo para comer, para tomar, pónganse cómodos y que nadie los moleste.**

**Algún matecito o café para los del hemisferio sur, y para los de arriba algo fresco.**

-Aclaración.: *No estoy de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Krilin y/o no reflejan lo que la autora cree sobre las mujeres -porque soy una chica-  
*No soy dueña de dbz, eso es de akira toriyama, toei animation y las canciones, cada una de su respectivo autor/a

* * *

**Acá les traigo otra canción. (Me siento como la señora de las películas de telefe). Ésta es de La Bersuit, una del 2004. Espero que les guste.**

**La soledad (fragmento). Bersuit Vergarabar. La Argentinidad Al Palo.**

**Esperaria que no te asuste**

**este instante de sinceridad**

**mi corazon,**

**vomita su verdad**

**es que hay una guerra entre dos**

**por ocupar el mismo lugar**

**la urgencia**

**o la soledad**

**la soledad fue tan sombria que..**

**no te dejo encontrar**

**tu naturaleza divina,**

**la urgencia gano esta vez**

**dispuesta a penetrarte**

**prepotente y altiva**

**Por la noche la soledad desespera**

**por las noches la soledad desespera**

* * *

**Sufriend... es decir, conviviendo**

* * *

-¿Y tú qué demonios miras?¿Y qué diablos haces aquí? No sabía que hubiese idiotas viviendo en esta choza inmunda.

-Emm...- le dijo saliendo detrás de la puerta con algo de duda e impaciencia- estoy aquí porque es mi casa, si no te molesta.-Lo más extraño que le había pasado en años, definía la situación Krilin en su mente. Había vivido y visto cosas bizarras, pero que una rubia que no está nada mal entre tirando con una fuerza impresionante la puerta era muy extraño. Lo desagradable de eso era que, las únicas palabras que se había dignado a decir, estaban rellenas de insultos. Dos palabras e insulto, así había hablado. Eso no era muy propio de una dama como la que tenía enfrente, pero quién sabe, y quién era él para juzgar después de todo.

-debes estar bromeando- le dijo en conjunto a una risa burlona.

-Sí, yo la construí con lo que tenía, y jamás me habían invadido de esta forma. Qué pasa, emm vienen a desalojar, o a arreglar la luz. Dime por dios que es para arreglar la luz- le dijo con confianza, algo que le disgustó por completo a la rubia. Levantó una ceja y se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros de él. Agachó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta mirarlo a los ojos de frente, algo que puso nervioso al calvo, y empezó a tragar fuertemente saliva. Eso pasaba cada vez que estaba frente a una mujer, y era patético, parecía Yamcha cuando era más joven.

-Primero, no me tutees, no sé ni siquiera si vas a seguir aquí-él puso cara de confusión, no estaba captando la idea que la androide trataba de darle.-Mh... realmente no sabes quien soy,¿cierto?

-Ehhmmm... eres una chica-"Obviedades, imbécil" pensó ella con fastidio, y lo demostró en su cara.-Quee... llegó como una loca y destrozó la puerta de mi casa y ahora quiere vivir aquí. ¿Está bien, jeje? Creo que eso es todo lo que sé de una chica que entró hace dos segundos a mi casa.

"Cómo lo sospechaba, este ingenuo no sabe que soy androide" pensó ella, algo resignada. No lo vería suplicar por su vida o darle cosas que no necesitaba gratis. Lo miró un rato más y, cómo no decía nada más, dejó de mirarlo y se erguió.

Hizo una vista panorámica del hábitat de ese animal que parecía ser una persona. Horrible, pequeño, sin color, tres tristes ventanas al punto del colapso, tres puertas, una debe llevar a la cocina, la otra al baño y supone la habitación la tercera, por la cual salió el petiso ese. Dio unos tres pasos al frente para observar con mayor detenimiento. Un sofá, algo viejo pero en buenas condiciones, pasable. Un televisión de la época de los cavernícolas, muy usado y al borde de la explosión. Una alfombra para la entrada y un palo largo, que suponía poder colgarse ropa en él. Entró a la cocina y ni siquiera pudo seguir caminando, ya que ni espacio había para hacer eso. Varias encimeras, utensilios de comida y platos limpios y organizados. Demasiado limpios en comparación al living. Caminó a la pieza, ante la atenta mirada del chico con la gorra de lana en la cabeza. La habitación era un completo desastre. La cama rota, con martillazos que la deformaban al costado de una gran madera salida del borde. Una mesa larga parecida a un escritorio con algunas cosas decorativas, libros y lapiceras. El armario abierto de par en par sin ropa, porque toda estaba tirada en el piso. Caminó entre la ropa hasta quedar en el medio de la habitación, que medía casi lo mismo que el living y la cocina juntos.

-Disculpa...es decir disculpe el desorden, pero justo me estaba vistiendo.- Ella lo miró, y eso no era estarse vistiendo. Tener puesto una camperita larga no era estar vestido, y sólo dios sabía qué había debajo de eso. Bajó su mano hasta agarrar algo blanco. Lo sacó y el resultante fue un bóxer de dudosa durabilidad y limpieza. Krilin se puso rojo de la vergüenza y ella soltó con dos dedos la prenda.

Salió de ahí y se puso frente a la puerta que correspondía a la entrada y que estaba tirada en medio del minúsculo pasillito que unía las diferentes partes de la casa, si es que así ella le podía decir.

-Es perfecta- dijo la mujer, luego le dio una patadita a la puerta y ésta volvió a su lugar.- Está en medio de la nada, nadie me va a molestar acá, puedo ir a "pedir prestado" cosas a los pueblos cercanos. Ningún idiota humano debilucho que me venga a atormentar.

Krilin tosió para que ella lo tomara en cuenta. Ya se estaba apropiando de su casa y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Le tocó el hombro para que ella volteara, y lo siguiente que vio fue el brillante piso del lugar. Sus manos detrás de su espalda y la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra el piso, su cintura siendo presionada por la bota de ella y su cabeza levantada por la mano que no sostenía sus manos. Sin palabras entendió el mensaje. No Tocar a Rubia Misteriosa. Gritó que ya había entendido y ella lo soltó. Ahora entendía cómo había podido romper la puerta. Se sacudió la ropa y se levantó del piso.

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó a ella.

-No te importa- Él suspiró resignado. Le iba a costar mucho lograr saber aunque sea el nombre de ella. Pero como dice el dicho, las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, y si esto era bueno, en algún momento llegaría -aunque dudaba si eso era bueno-.

Ella se tiró a lo largo en el sofá y encendió la tele. Comenzó a hacer zapping tan rápido que Krilin se mareaba al ver tantas imágenes diferentes en la pantalla. Se sentó al lado de ella. Ella le sacó el gorro y lo arrojó lejos.

-¡Hey!

-Escucha pelón, aquí habrá reglas,¿Entiendes?- él sólo escuchaba y asentía gradualmente- Primero, ahora viviré aquí, así que no molestes. Segundo, no me toques. Tercero, yo no cocino, cocina tú. Cuarto, si veo la tele, y no creo hacerlo mucho porque esto es una porquería, no molestes NI hables. Quinto, no voy a comprar al mercado y no colaboraré con nada de la cocina. Sexto, dormiré donde quiera. Séptimo, no te me quedes mirando como un idiota por más de diez segundos. Y octavo...no, nada.- Eso le pareció extraño a Krilin, pero no importó. Sería un día muuy largo, unas semanas muy largas, mejor dicho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella señaló la tele, y él recordó la regla número cuatro. Bufó y se levantó. Ya tenía hambre. Fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Aunque dudaba tener comida para dos personas, él no comía mucho por eso no compraba tanto. Un segundo bufido y comenzó a picar verduras. Pero, ¿Y si no le gustaban esas verduras? ¿Pero si era vegetariana?¿O si era carnívora, y no comía verduras? ¿Y si no tenía hambre?¿Pero si tenía, y la dejaba sin comer? ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que él cocinaba, y prefería comida "gourmet"? Bueno, esa última pregunta era ridícula, pero las demás tenían algo de posible verdad. Bueno, cocinaría y ya está, si no le gustaba ella sería la que no comería. Pero, ¿y si había estado vagando por el bosque, con hambre, y lo que cocinaba no le gustaba?

-Deja...de...pensar...eso...idiota- se decía a él mismo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su mano. Negó con su cabeza sacando esas preguntas inútiles de su mente.

Media hora después ya estaba la comida, y Krilin la sirvió en la pequeña mesa que había en una parte del living. Se sentó y la llamó para que comiera. Aunque se demostraba pacífico, dentro se estaba carcomiendo a preguntas idiotas sobre la comida, que hasta a él le parecían demasiado, pero no podía evitar ideárselas en la cabeza.

Ella de mala gana se levantó y apagó la tele, caminó hasta la mesa y apoyó su trasero sobre la silla. Se acercó al plato y lo miró desde lejos. Se veía extraño. Jamás había comido algo como eso, que ella pudiese recordar. ¿Y cómo se suponía que lo comiera, con las manos? Él la estaba mirando para ver qué hacía. ¿Acaso la vigilaba? Miró el plato otra vez, sin saber cómo comer eso. Era cómo líquido o algo parecido, pero tenía un color diferente al agua, y muchas verduras, y fideos. Seguro era sopa de fideos, pero cómo lo comería. Había comido algo parecido a eso, sólo que sin fideos, en otro país lejano. Pero se comía con cuchara. El calvo se estaba impacientando. Tenía entre sus manos dos palitos finitos posiblemente hechos de madera. Ella tenía unos parecidos al lado del platón. Los agarró y el otro se movió en su asiento. Con los palillos agarró un fideo y lo examinó. El petiso seguro se sentía como estar en un examen. Se metió el fideíto en la boca y se lo tragó. No sabía tan mal. Agarró un gran puñado de ésos y se los tragó. Él suspiró aliviado en cierta forma. Comenzó a comer algo incómodo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía con alguien, con tanto silencio y tranquilidad. Y mucho menos con una mujer. La última vez que comió con alguien fue hace dos años, cuando no había nadie en Kame House y él estaba solo con Roshi comiendo un asado de carne. No había nadie más, por eso había tanto silencio. Pero esa situación, a diferencia de la que estaba viviendo, ésta era más incómoda. Se escuchaba cómo comía cada uno, el silencio incómodo lo ponía nervioso. Para romper el hielo, pensó alguna pregunta que pudiera romper esa sensación de incomodidad.

-Y... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Digo yo, es medio peligroso andar por ahí, con dos androides separados y posiblemente furiosos sueltos por el mundo.

-No te importa, cabeza de pelota- le dijo enojada y aplastando los palillos sobre la mesa. Se levantó y se fue de la casa. Krilin quedó con cara de confusión. ¿Se había largado? Miró el plato y estaba totalmente vacío. ¿Qué mierda?

Se paró y miró por la ventana. La chica no estaba. Más o menos eso le duraban las mujeres. Se puso las manos en la nuca y bufó por tercera vez en el día. Llevó los platos a la cocina y los colocó en el lavadero.

Entonces escuchó ruidos en su habitación. Seguro había dejado la ventana abierta, y unos bichos se colaron por ahí. Siempre le pasaba, era muy distraído. Se fijó si alguna ventana estaba abierta, y todas estaban cerradas. El ruido venía de su habitación. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Estaba semi abierta, y con una mano la corrió lentamente. Si el desastre que había antes era lo peor que había visto, esto que veía ahora era lo que había dejado el huracán. Pilas y pilas de ropa suya, desordenada y tiradas por los pisos. Entre todo eso, estaba el causante de todo. O mejor dicho la causante. Ella estaba ahí, metiendo mano entre los cajones, desparramando ropa y mirándola antes.

-¡Ajá! ¿Entrenas?- dijo ella con la remera que conformaba el antiguo Gi naranja de la escuela tortuga que él llevaba para cada pelea. Gritó "¡Nooo!" y se lo quitó de las manos posesivamente. Lo sacudió y lo dobló otra vez. Hacía años que no lo sacaba. Lo volvió a guardar y la miró seriamente a los ojos. Esos ojos grandes, azules y atentos, que mostraban diversión ante las actitudes de Krilin. Ella ahí, sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, acomodándose el cabello rubio. Mierda, había caído otra vez. Se puso nervioso, le sonrió demasiado falsamente,y salió de ahí. 18 se aguantó una risa tremenda y salió de la habitación.

Krilin estaba viendo televisión. Ella estaba aburrida, y cuando eso pasaba, le encantaba molestar gente. Se tiró en el sofá, apoyando sus piernas en las del petiso. Automáticamente él se tensó y le bajó las piernas de encima de él. Intentó mantenerse calmado e ignorarla. Estaba probando algunas técnicas de convivencia con una mujer. Ésta era la primera: ignorarla. Una vez le había dicho Yamcha que si ignoraba a las chicas, ellas se desesperarían e intentarían que les prestases atención, hasta que terminarían haciendo lo que les dijeras. Y por qué demonios seguía los consejos de Yamcha, si jamás servían. Bueno, estaba en una situación desesperada, y situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

A 18 se estaba enojando, quería verlo enfurecerse. Además, lo que estaban pasando en la televisión era muy aburrido, algo sobre los políticos molestos que se rompían los sesos por pensar algo bueno para la nación, supuestamente. Rápidamente, ella le quitó el control de las manos y cambió de canal a uno de moda. Él se lo quitó y volvió al de los políticos. Ella se lo sacó y volvió al de los desfiles. Se miraron, enfilando la mirada. Se había declarado la guerra, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Con sus manos fuertes, él sujetó un extremo del control remoto, pero ella no lo soltó. Al principio intentó no tirar con mucha fuerza, para no lastimarla. Ella parecía ser más fuerte que él, así que utilizó más fuerza. Apenas la movió un milímetro. Enterró sus pies en el sofá y comenzó a tirar hacia su lado, y ya la estaba arrastrando. Ante esto, 18 se hizo para atrás, y él casi cae. Los tironeos se volvieron más fuertes,y casi el remoto se rompe a la mitad. A Krilin se le estaba resbalando de las manos, al igual que a ella. En algún momento, él cliqueó algún botón, y el programa preferido de Roshi, el de la gimnasia para mujeres, se sintonizó al momento. Los sonidos que hacían distrajo al hombre, que se quedó vergonzosamente atontado con las mujeres. Ella aprovechó y se lo quitó de las manos.

Cuando 18 estaba cantando victoria, un sonido agudo apareció en la casa, y pronto la televisión se apagó. Se había cortado la luz.

º...*...º

Eran las diez de la noche, o eso al menos creía Krilin. Sin luz se dificulta el poder ver el maldito reloj, o por donde uno camina, o donde está el baño. Eso sería fácil, y estaba acostumbrado a andar en la oscuridad, y a encontrar la linterna o una vela cinco minutos antes de que la luz vuelva. Obvio, sería fácil si sólo estuviera él solo. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a andar en la oscuridad chocándose con una mujer a cada rato. Y por cada choque, terminaba con un golpe de la muchacha estampado en la cara.

Intentaba cocinar sin cortarse los dedos, pero sospechosamente cada vez que dejaba algo en un lugar, cuando lo volvía a necesitar estaba en otro lugar diferente. Cómo le encantaba a ella molestarlo, y sólo se conocían hacía doce horas.

Cortaba unas verduras con nerviosismo, no solo por estar a cada rato cortándose los dedos, sino porque sentía la expectante mirada de ella justo sobre su nuca. Aunque...¿Cómo podía mirarlo, si estaban en la oscuridad?

Soltó el aire cansado de la situación y sirvió la...¿comida? sólo esperaba que lo que había preparado no lo matara de intoxicación. Se sentó en la mesa y el silencio lo invadió por primera vez desde que estaba cocinando. O talvez se sentía solo. De pronto escucho que alguien se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente de él. Eso lo tensó mucho, y sintió como si su espalda se volviese una piedra. Cada vez que la muchacha le tiraba una mirada, él de alguna forma la podía sentir, y le daba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Le dio una mordida a la cosa extraña que había preparado. Era como una pasta extraña y algo le decía que estaba bien verde. Apenas la cosa tocó su lengua, casi se le derrite. Era como un ácido que le estaba matando la lengua. Al instante escupió todo y se limpió la lengua como desesperado.

Ella lo miraba curiosa. Estaba loco, era lo único que pensaba. Terminó de comer y se lo comunicó al idiota ese. Sorprendido él paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miro. Estaba asquerosa la comida, así que ¿cómo pudo comerla?. Ella se levantó de la silla y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo que comunicaba toda la casa.

-Yo quiero la habitación- dijo ella decididamente. Sabía que él no podría pararla. Se notaba que tenía una cierta debilidad ante las mujeres. Un punto de ventaja para A18.

-Pe...pero, ¿y yo dónde dormiré?- preguntó Krilin ya sabiendo la respuesta. No quería pelear, había sido un día muy largo. Además, jamás pelearía u obligaría a una mujer a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Pero, por otro lado...

-Deberías saberlo- dijo ella- esta es tu casa- esbozó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Krilin tras ella.

Krilin suspiró. De todas formas, seguro que ella estaría por su casa unos pocos días, una semana y media máximo. A nadie le gustaba estar tanto tiempo en esta choza horrible y chiquita, y que en cierto modo le recordaba a la casa en la cual vivía Goku cuando era pequeño. Así, bien chica y suficiente para una persona, que se supiera arreglar bien.

En fin, no le daba a esa chica ni dos semanas sin que antes quisiese irse.

-´ç`+`ç´-

Caminado con mucha velocidad salió de la casa. Con su cara de "poker" que traía desde hacía un mes, y su ropa común, que en vez de entrenamiento había pasado a ser ropa de...limpieza. Sin su gorra de lana, aunque su cabeza estaba que echaba humos. Sus piernas cortas pero fuertes se movían rápido entre las espesuras del bosque, de a ratos él se fijaba si aún se veía su casa. Cuando dejó de verse su chocita, paró de golpe, miró hacia arriba, siguiendo con sus ojos el pasar de nubes blancas como la nieve.

-¡¿Por qué a mí? -gritó Krilin con todas sus fuerzas, y seguido de eso muchos insultos que se había estado guardando por ese mes.

Sí, ese maldito y endemoniado mes, el peor de su vida talvez. Creía haber vivido todo lo malo que le podría pasar a un hombre: Fue muerto más de tres veces, fue atacado por alienígenas desde que tiene memoria, lo abandonaron en un lugar de monjes cuando era pequeño, su mejor amigo y el único que lo comprendía murió, la única novia que tuvo lo engañó con trescientos tipos. ¿Algo más? se había preguntado hace un mes atrás, sin imaginar que lo peor que le podría pasar sería esto. Se resume en dos simples palabras. Una mujer. Lo peor que le podría pasar a cualquier hombre. Era una de esas típicas mujeres de las que cualquier idiota como él podrían enamorarse, era linda, sexi, rubia, alta, ojos azules, tenía una gran figura, y todo eso que todos los hombres como él buscaban. Y ahí estaba el problema. Esas mujeres siempre eran malas,causaban el desastre a donde fuera que vayan. Te hacían el mal sin importar quién fueras.

Y ella no era la excepción. La peor mujer que pudo alguna vez tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse. Le había hecho la vida imposible y sólo en un mes. Hacía cuatro semanas que ella había llegado a su casita, y era hasta el día de hoy que no le decía porqué se había quedado ahí, o siquiera su nombre, de dónde viene, cuántos años tiene, nada.

Al parecer, ella tenía una tendencia a molestarlo sin razón, como sacarle las cosas cuando está cocinando, o usurparle su habitación, o burlarse de su ropa. Es más, por eso último fue que se había decidido a usar todo el tiempo esta remera roja con esos pantalones de tela gris claro que estaban algo desteñidos por su uso, y era la única ropa que la muchacha no burlaba. "Es lo único que no te hace ver como un idiota" le había dicho cuando se había puesto este conjunto. Eso era casi un alago de parte de ella. Siempre lo estaba insultando. Decía que hacía mal todo, que no servía, y esas cosas.

-¿Y ella qué?- se dijo Krilin- como si ella sirviera de algo. Lo único que hace es mandar a que yo haga las cosas. Para eso me vuelvo con Roshi.

Siempre peleaban, bueno, ella peleaba y él casi ni le respondía, aunque había ocasiones en las que coincidían en alguna cosa, pero ella lo rechazaba y todo terminaba en una pelea otra vez. Sobre todo por la televisión. Ese maldito objeto a medio andar siempre era el motivo de una discusión. Por supuesto que no tenían los mismos gustos. Además, cuando él le decía a la muchacha que cambiara el noticiero porque no le gustaba, le subía el volumen, a tal punto que era imposible no escucharlo desde el baño.

Aunque, cada vez que se hablaba del androide solitario de pelo negro, ella apagaba la tele. Bueno, eso es lo que él percibía desde el baño.

Y hablando del baño, odiaba compartirlo con ella. Siempre que lo necesitaba ella estaba dentro. Como esa vez que él venía tranquilamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y que le cubría lo justo y necesario. Estaba listo para bañarse. Abrió tranquilamente la puerta del baño, tarareando una pegadiza canción que había escuchado en la televisión, cuando todo su ser se petrificó. Abrió grandes y sorprendidos sus ojos, sin evitar bajarlos y subirlos. Su cara se tiñó de rojo, y rápidamente cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ésta cuando estaba trabada. Tocó su cara, y estaba caliente. Fue a su habitación y se volvió a vestir, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto. Si sólo ella cerrara con llave la puerta cuando está entrado a bañarse, eso se hubiera evitado.

Además, ella era muy desordenada. Dejaba todo tirado, y él con lo perfeccionista que era no dejaba de ordenar todo lo que hacía, como si fuera su sirviente. Y no podía decirle que ordenase, porque ella pensaba que le estaba ordenando a hacer algo y se enojaba, lo golpeaba y/o lo insultaba, pero de todas formas dejaba la suciedad. Estaba pensando en que esa era una excusa para no limpiar.

Ella siempre se sentaba en la ventana, mirando a través de ella por una hora aproximadamente. En su habitación. Él le había estado construyendo una, para dejar de dormir en el sofá y poder volver a su cama. Y cuando entraba a la habitación de Krilin cerraba la puerta con llave, y se quedaba mirando por la ventana, como buscando o esperando algo que no pasaba.

Había estado aplicando la segunda técnica de convivencia, porque la primera, y como era de esperarse, no había funcionado. Ésta era: Ser amigable. Se la había enseñado Goku, por supuesto. Él era amigable con todos, pero no siempre le iba bien. Y aunque esperara que ella lo tratara de forma decente, nada había cambiado. Y así le agregó a la segunda técnica la tercera, que se la había dicho Ten Shin Han, y era la de "relajación y calma". Eso era todo lo que el tres ojos hacía. Y era fácil, si uno vive en una montaña con un niño flotante que jamás crecerá. Seguro que había dejado a Lunch porque lo perturbaba demasiado.

Y esa técnica no había funcionado. Es más, parecía que cada vez que más calmado estaba, ella lo molestaba aún más. Parecía como si ella quisiera verlo enfadarse al máximo. Además, hace mucho que no entrenaba, y necesitaba liberar tensiones. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Era verdad. Antes entrenaba todos los días, y ahora no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. ¿Que le estaba pasando, mierda? Se estaba volviendo un debilucho, y no quería serlo.

Estaba sentado en el piso, y se paró firme. Estiró sus piernas unos momentos, luego apretó fuertemente sus puños y se puso en posición de lucha. Comenzó con algunos golpes al aire, luego patadas a gran velocidad. De a ratos podía ver a su amigo entrenando con él, y sonreía felizmente. Eso le daba más fuerzas para entrenar. En un momento paró. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?... Nooooo. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su entrenamiento, cada vez más fuerte.

De pronto escuchó unos aplausos, seguido de unos pasos de botas firmes, pasos largos y definidos. Krilin volvió a su realidad, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aire. Bajó rápidamente y volteó, allí de entre las plantas, salió ella, la muchacha sin nombre, y que sospechosamente sabía dónde estaba él. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

-Hacías artes marciales y no me habías contado.- le dijo ella. Extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba satisfecha, realmente quería verlo furioso.

-Si me dejaras hablar en vez de insultarme, lo sabrías.

-Alguien está enojado.

-No, ¿En serio?- le dijo él sarcásticamente

-Bueno, además de que se escuchó un grito de "por qué a mí" hasta donde yo estaba, y luego unos cuantos insultos, creo que es algo obvio que ya te enfureciste.

-Como sea- bufó y le dio la espalda, volviendo con su entrenamiento. Podía sentir la mirada de la chica en cada uno de sus movimientos, y aunque le molestaba, sentía más nervios que molestia. Dio una patada volteando frente a ella, y le desesperaba que estuviera ahí, parada, mirando con una sonrisa todos sus movimientos.-¿¡Qué!-le gritó.

-Nada- le respondió ella- sólo que...- se acercó hasta estar frente a él, que aún seguía con la guardia alta- deberías pegar más tu cuerpo a los brazos. Porque si no, yo puedo hacer esto- y le dio una patada en el mentón, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de artes marciales?

-¿Crees que no sé, o que no entreno?

Seguido de esto, ella se puso en posición y comenzó a atacarlo, y él lo único que hacía era evitarlos. Era muy rápida, y se estaba volviendo muy dificultoso defenderse. En un momento de distracción ella le dio un golpe en el estómago. Él se retorció un poco, pero sonrió. Algo le decía que ésa sería una gran pelea, de las que hace mucho que no tenía.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y cuando ella se acercó para golpearlo, él le asestó una patada en la cara, lo cual la mandó a volar unos pocos metros. En el piso, ella estaba furiosa. Él la había tirado, y con un golpe en la cara. ¡En la cara!.

Krilin se acercó para fijarse si estaba ella bien. Se había dejado llevar por la situación y había golpeado muy fuerte a una chica. Cuando se agachó para saber si ella estaba bien, de una patada fue derribado y de otra ya había llegado a unos treinta metros de donde estaban inicialmente.

Estuvieron con esa pelea unos treinta minutos. Krilin en todo momento intentaba golpearla, pero despacio, sin lastimarla, temía que si se pasaba de fuerza la quebraría o algo parecido. Pero, cada vez que él evitaba golpearla, parecía como si ella se enfureciera más, y el dolor ante eso era aún mayor. E intentaba no elevarse por los aires, no creía que fuese normal que alguien de pronto estuviese tres metros sobre el piso. Cada vez que le pasaba, fingía que había sido sólo un salto. Uno muy largo.

La pelea se le estaba volviendo más agotadora, además por el hecho de que él sólo evitaba los golpes, y de vez en cuando golpeaba. Sólo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de eso, porque no creía que fuese bueno para su salud que ella se diera cuenta de eso. Igualmente, su habilidad no era exactamente los golpes, sino lanzar energía, pero no podía hacer eso. Parecería más raro de lo que es.

***Ç***

A18 estaba desesperándose. Él se estaba burlando de ella. Era obvio que no la estaba golpeando. Seguro que él creía que ella era débil, que no resistiría ni un golpe. Era hartante el ver la forma en la que los ojos del sujeto se volvían preocupantes cuando le daba un golpe a ella. No lo resistiría.

Él creía que ella era débil. Su hermano lo creía. El viejo Maki Gero lo creía tambié la maldita gente en las ciudades lo creía. El estúpido mundo pensaba que una chica como ella era débil, inservible, sin razón de ser.

Sus ojos se volvieron en una energía negra y oscura. Dejó de golpearlo y secamente se paró, mirándolo profundamente. Krilin dejó de golpearla y retrocedió unos pasos, su mirada estaba perturbándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, dudando si realmente quería saber la verdad.- por qué paraste de pro...

-Golpéame- le respondió secamente.-¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¿Crees que por ser una chica no resistiría un maldito golpe? Vamos, idiota, golpéame de una vez.

Él dudó si debía realmente golpearla, o si simplemente debía quedarse parado ahí. Eso último sería muy idiota, entonces se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago, sin siquiera velocidad o esfuerzo. Ella le corrió la pierna, la agarró, y lo lanzó varios metros lejos.

Krilin cayó de cara al suelo, y al instante se levantó sobándose la calva.

-¡¿Hey cuál es tu problema?-Le gritó el hombre, sin moverse de su lugar. Algo le decía que no debía mover ni un solo pie.

-No, cuál es el tuyo. ¡Me tratas como si fuera débil, y no lo soy! ¡Estoy harta de que todos me traten como si lo fuera!

-¡¿Quiénes son todos?- le gritó Krilin desesperado. Desesperado porque le costaba entenderla. Desesperado porque jamás le había costado tanto entender a una mujer como ella. Desesperado por su actitud y forma de ser.

A18 abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ahí. Su mente discutía si era una buena idea contarle o no. Tantas cosas podrían pasar, y no quería ser bombardeada por preguntas estúpidas. Miró hacia el piso, desesperando aún más al calvo. Se sentó en el pasto, sin sacar la vista del lugar. Krilin soltó el aire, tratando de con eso liberar la tensión.

-Tú no sabes lo que es la soledad, ni lo que es el dolor profundo- "¿que no sé lo que es?" pensó Krilin. No diría nada, la dejaría hablar. Al fin que estaba diciendo algo sobre ella. Él se sentó en el pasto, al lado de ella. Sin mirarla, pero escuchándola atentamente.- No, no sabes lo que es haber tenido una posible vida normal, y luego perder todo rastro de eso, y de pronto despertar sin recordar nada, ni siquiera tu nombre, tu familia, nada. Intentar levantarse y descubrir que todo cambió en tu cuerpo. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, es más, ya no conocía nada. Pero me dí cuenta de que yo no era la única en esa situación. Así podría decir que descubrí que tenía un hermano. Tal vez ya lo sabía de antes que pasara toda esa situación, pero cuando lo ví, pude saber que ese era mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos comprendía qué estaba pasando, hasta que un viejo idiota nos aclaró todo. Jamás creí que la verdad fuese tan maldita. Mi hermano se enfureció e intentó matar al viejo ese, y luego de alguna forma cayó desmayado. Recuerdo mirar al viejo y a mi hermano en el suelo. Y por supuesto, después le seguí yo.

A la siguiente vez que desperté, ya tenía varias cosas aclaradas en mi mente, aunque sin saber cómo había llegado a esta situación. Al parecer, mi hermano ya tenía también algunas cosas aclaradas. A él no le pareció tan difícil aclarárselas al viejo pervertido ese. Después nos escapamos, supongo que fue algo divertido pasar con mi hermano esos meses. Era algo molesto, pero mi hermano después de todo. Nos separamos por algunas cosas, y espero no volver a verlo.

Ella se paró del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la choza.

-Ya sabes algo de mí, ahora no andes molestando con que no te cuento nada.

-Pe...pero- decía Krilin. Quería saber más- ¿Quién es tu hermano?¿Por qué hablas como si estuviera muerto?¿Acaso lo está?- A18 dejó de caminar.

-Mi hermano... era un idiota. Y no, no está muerto, pero ojalá lo estuviese.

-Entonces sí es tu hermano.

-En eso te equivocas. Él ya no es mi hermano. ¿Recuerdas que te dije las siete reglas para convivir conmigo? y yo no te quise mencionar la octava. Bueno, la octava es: Nunca Menciones A Mi Hermano. ¿Entendido?. Ah, y fue divertido verte enfurecido. Deberías hacerlo seguido. Tal vez algún día te cuente cómo llegué hasta tu choza.- y siguió caminando hasta perderse en las profundidades del bosque primaveral.

Krilin se paró del piso. Miró hacia el cielo atardeciendo lentamente. Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de que esa chica loca que aún no le decía su nombre se largara de su casa. Pero la histora de su hermano le había dado una idea del por qué siempre a la tarde miraba por la ventana. Sólo debía conseguir que ella se lo dijera. Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los rastros de pisadas de la muchacha. Podría decirse que ya se consiguió una amiga, no de las mejores, pero qué diablos. Había conocido a cada persona extraña.

Krilin aún no podía borrarse la charla que había tenido con la muchacha el día anterior. Hoy parecía un día normal, la chica mirando esos programas raros por televisión, y él cocinando tranquilamente al lado de la ventana, que extrañamente hacía que entrara más luz a la casa que en semanas anteriores. "Seguro que es por la primavera" pensaba. Y era verdad, había un olor...diferente que los demás días. Y no olía tan mal, sino que era algo así como refrescante.

Varias cosas pasaban por la mente de Krilin desde el día de ayer, y trató de acomodar toda la información a medida que ella había hablado. Principalmente, él había recopilado cierta información: "Secuestro, pérdida de memoria, hermano, viejo secuestrador, posible violación, muerte del viejo". Eso tenía algún sentido. También al parecer tenía un hermano. Algunas preguntas de su cabeza se había ido, pero otras había surgido; como por ejemplo "¿Hace cuánto que pasó eso?¿Quién es su hermano?¿por qué se separaron? ¿Porqué seguía sin decirle su nombre?", pero se tomaría el tiempo necesario para que esas preguntas se resuelvan. Aunque las posibles respuestas sería: Hace mucho, es un idiota, porque no te importa, y para qué diablos quieres saberlo; respectivamente.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta. Krilin miró hacia allí, y luego de reojo a la muchacha. Pudo notar que ella se tensaba y afilaba su mirada, pero sin levantarse del sofá. Él dejó las verduras y se puso en la cabeza su gorro de lana. Apoyó su mano en la perilla, pero antes miró a la mujer. Ella le hizo señas con la cabeza para que abriera. Giró la perilla e intentó abrir, pero estaba tan extrañado-y nervioso- que no notó que estaba con llave. Resopló y le sacó el bloqueo a la puerta. Al abrirla y ver quién estaba ahí, su todo se estremeció.

Su estómago se cerró, su cerebro dejó de pensar, y su corazón dio una vuelta de 180º. Sus ojos se abrieron y retrocedió un poco de la impresión.

-Disculpe señor- dijo la muchacha que estaba en la puerta.-pero mi nov... eh, yo te conozco. Esa estatura, esos ojos, esa nariz que no tienes. No puede ser... KRILIN!- y ella le saltó encima, abrazándolo y apretándolo entre sus atributos.

Krilin se estaba ahogando, no solo porque ella casi lo asfixiaba, sino porque no creía volver a verla. A18 se tapó los oídos, esa chica peliazul no dejaba de gritar como una loca, y tenía una voz tan aguda que era como un chillido de un gato al que le pisaron la cola treinta veces.

-Espera, Maron, me estás ahogando- dijo Krilin tratando de no morir entre los brazos de esa chica loca.

-Ja, Maron- dijo A18- que nombre tan ridículo.

* * *

**vuelvo a aclarar: los pensamientos de Krilin no reflejan lo que piensa y/o siente la autora.**  
**Para que no se malinterprete.**

Gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el viernes.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	4. ¿Alguien más quiere venir?

**Hi everybody! Acá les traigo el cuarto capítulo. es el cuarto, ¿cierto?  
Estoy en una pelea mental, y sabrán de qué se trata el próximo capítulo. Es que no sé si... bueno, no importa. Lo importante es que... bueno, ¡dejen de leer esto y comiencen con el capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de dbz- como TODOS saben-, eso es del Toriyama y los de la Toei. Marca registrada de Shueisha ( así se escribía, ¿no?). Lo único mío es la historia, los personajes son de los mencionados anteriormente.**

* * *

**Éste es un estribillo de una canción del año 77, una de mis favoritas. Estaba yo, terminando de escribir el capítulo, pensando en una canción que ponerle acá, y justo dí con la indicada, después de escucharla trescientas veces.  
Aquí tienen:**

**Barracuda (fragmento). Heart. 1977**

**So this ain´t the end -**

**I saw you again today**

**Had to turn my heart away**

**You smiled like the Sun -**

**Kisses for everyone**

**And tales - it never fails!**

**You lying so low in the weeds**

**Bet you gonna ambush me**

**You´d have me down on my knees**

**Wouldn´t you, Barracuda?**

**Amenaza azulada - ¿Alguien más quiere venir?**

* * *

Desde que la peliazul había llegado, toda la paz que le había ofrecido el día se había ido por la puerta. Al fin que disfrutaba cinco minutos pacíficos, tenía que llegar el tsunami y barrer todo lo bueno que le estaba pasando.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía. Desde que se había ido con su novio ese día de verano, luego de regresar de Namek. Se había dicho que ya no sentiría nada hacia esa mujer. Meses tratando de convencerse sobre eso. Y cada vez que lo lograba, siempre volvía a caer en lo mismo. Era la primer mujer que lo había amado, y él había sentido lo mismo, o eso creía.

En realidad, había llegado a un punto de no saber si realmente la había amado o sólo la quería por ser la única chica que se había arriesgado a tener "algo"con él. Ella había sido un sentimiento nuevo, algo que siempre había querido sentir. Amor. Eso que en su momento le había hecho que mariposas volaran en su estómago. Había sentido celos de Goku cuando había encontrado una mujer antes que él, pero con el tiempo aprendió que el amor se hacía esperar. Aunque se le hacía difícil esperarlo con su amigo y su esposa revoloteando cerca de él todo el tiempo.

Tal vez por eso había atrapado al primer pez que se le había cruzado por las redes. Un pez azul, chillón pero brillante.

Ahora estaba sentado en una silla mirando su boca sin parar de moverse, largando palabra tras palabra, muchas no tenías sentido. La miraba y cierto brillo salía de sus ojos, pero ese desparecía cuando el novio de ella acotaba alguna cosa. Sí, había ido con su novio. Era otro hombre, diferente del que ella había aceptado después de dejar a Krilin.

Él cerró sus ojos con paciencia, y los abrió viéndola hablar y hablar sin parar. Era hartante. Y además decía cosas que a nadie le interesaban, y el novio hacía como si fuesen geniales. O talvez él era tan idiota que creía que lo que ella decía estaba perfecto.

En estos momentos se preguntaba dónde estaba la rubia. La muchacha sin nombre que talvez lo salvaría de ésta. No paraba de hablar, y si la chica estuviese ahí la callaría en un instante. Pero no, había decidido irse a la habitación de Krilin, y cerrar la puerta para no escuchar la voz chillona de la chica. Maldita sea, cuando más podía sacar a flote su ira de mujer, desaparecía.

-...Y así fue como llegamos aquí. Es que justo vimos una casa y Frank me dijo que tal vez aquí habría alguien. Y si no lo había, podríamos pasar la noche aquí. ¿No es así, cariño?- le decía Maron al novio. Él se reía como idiota.

Krilin estaba harto de todo. Sería mejor estar con ella sola, sin ese idiota que no para de reírse como si le hubiesen extirpado el cerebro.

-¿Qué tal si vas a buscar algo de gasolina a la estación de servicio, y yo me quedo aquí con Krilin?- el chico asintió con fuerza y salió corriendo de su casa, sin saber - o tal vez sabiendo- que la única gasolinería estaba a más de treinta kilómetros de donde estaban. Les hubiera sido más fácil ir caminando hasta un pueblo, que además quedaba cerca.

Ahora estaba solo con dos mujeres. Y cualquiera diría: "¿Cómo puede estar tan serio con las perfectas MUJERES que tiene en su misma casa?.

Y claro, cualquiera no sabía lo que para él significaba.

Apenas quedaron solos, Maron comenzó a hablar sobre los recuerdos que tenía sobre ella y Krilin. Él dio vuelta la silla, quedando el respaldo frente a su pecho, y acostó su cabeza en la silla, escuchando sin importancia.

Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pero sobre todo una. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, y luego regresar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Acaso no estaba consiente de que lo había dejado refregándole su nuevo novio en la cara, y además lo había engañado con una docena más? Realmente no podía entender cómo había sido tan idiota para aceptar estar con... esa.

Por otro lado, también estaba la clásica pregunta:¿Qué hombre no querría estar con ella?. Eso respondía algunas cosas. Sin pensar en lo mal que ella lo había dejado después de su ruptura, había pasado divertidos momentos. Aunque siempre que la invitaba a reuniones de grupo, "casualmente" era la más importante del lugar.

Celos. Celos por todos lados. Él no se jactaba de ser tan celoso, pero era casi imposible no serlo cuando buscaba a su chica con la mirada y estaba coqueteando con Yamcha. Para su suerte, pensaba Krilin, ya no era suya. Aunque a veces no podía evitar pensar qué habría sido su vida si se casaba con ella.

-¡Oh! Krilin, recuerdas ese día, cuando éramos novios,- decía jovialmente la peliazul, como si hubiese tenido una brillante idea-en el que estábamos yo y tú en la playa

-Se dice tú y yo-le corrigió el calvo.

-Eso es lo que digo: yo y tú.- Krilin soltó un gran suspiro."La burra por delante. Jamás mejor dicho" pensaba- Que estábamos en la playa y que dijiste no me acuerdo qué y luego me agarraste y me tiraste en la arena, luego subiste mi...

Él saltó de su silla y la frenó, tapándole la boca. Miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto que estaba cerrada. Por supuesto que se acordaba, pero no era una buena idea andar contando sus intimidades a los cuatro vientos. Esa ocasión había sido una de sus intimidades más privadas, y la muchacha las contaba como si hubiera estado en un picnic campestre con todos sus amigos. ¿Tan poco le importaba?

****-Ç-****

A18 estaba en el cuarto de Krilin. No había soportado ni un segundo más la vocecita desafinada de la peliazul. Esa voz aguda que casi podía romper todos los vidrios. Además, lo que la había superado era que lo único que decía esa chica eran profundas idioteces. Hablaba como una niña de cinco años, sin vergüenza y sin guardarse nada. Esa chica no tenía ni pudor por lo que andaba "ventilando" acerca de su vida privada.

Era una descerebrada. No creía que hubiese chicas así en el mundo. Ahora lo sabía.

Por lo que estaba escuchando, ella y el calvo habían sido algo. Ahora, ¿quién demonios podría soportar aunque sea dos minutos estando con ese loro azulado? 18 no era de esas personas que escuchaban detrás de las puertas, pero la aparición de esa chica le había hecho querer saber más sobre ella y su relación con el calvo.

Y ahora se preguntaba... ¿Por qué le interesaba el calvo?

"Bueno, a mi no me interesa el calvo, lo que me interesa es saber quién es la idiota que invadió mi casa, nada más" se excusó en su mente.

Se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a la ventana. Miraba hacia los árboles desde hace un mes. Ella no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero había una razón concreta: Esperaba a su hermano. En realidad, no lo esperaba. Esperaba no verlo, nunca más. Pero, ahora que estaba como un demente destrozando ciudades a diestra y siniestra, ella no se podía confiar que no llegaría hasta ese pequeño lugarcito en medio del bosque. Además, a su hermano le gustaba cazar. Si llegaba hasta ahí sería por estar buscando animalitos para matar. Y ellos lo serían si los encontraba.

No le tenía miedo a su hermano. Bueno, en realidad sí. Ok,un poco de ambas. Jamás le tendría miedo a su hermano, pero sin embargo, y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, él poseía mayor fuerza que ella. No le gustaba tener batallas con él, ya que siempre ganaba y se lo presumía en la cara. 18 sacudió su cabeza, no quería estar pensando en su hermano.

El estómago le rugió. Jamás le había pasado. Tal vez era por el hecho de no haber comido por tres días. Pero ella ya había pasado más tiempo sin comer en meses anteriores. La comida de ese idiota era adictiva, y le estaba debilitando el estómago. Pero era deliciosa, y no pensaba decírselo. Se alejó de la ventana para salir del cuarto, cuando pasó por el espejo.

Se vio de arriba a abajo, intentando recordar todo lo que había vivido. Hacía tanto que no se miraba al espejo. En el baño de esa choza no había espejo, y el único que había estaba en esta habitación. Pero ella no lo utilizaba para vestirse ni nada por el estilo. Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. No había cambiado, a excepción de su ropa. Esa que le había dado el hombre en el shopping le había quedado perfecta. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo y sacó la cápsula con el vestido que le había dado la muchacha de esa tienda. Era un vestido de casamiento, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no creía poder usarlo. Nunca. Se acercó a los cajones y metió la cápsula en uno de ellos, resignada. Sabía que en ese cajón el petiso chusma no lo vería. En su mente admitía que se sentiría algo avergonzada si él se llegaba a enterar de que ella tenía un vestido así.

Con pasos fuertes salió de esa habitación, azotando la puerta cuando salió de allí.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Maron- ¿y esa chica de dónde salió?. Hola, mucho gusto, soy Maron.- La peliazul le extendió la mano para saludarla. A18 La miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio. Maron no entendió por qué ella no la saludaba ni la alagaba, como todos.

Directamente, la rubia dirigió su mirada a Krilin, quien se paró de la silla al instante en el que ella salió de la habitación.

-Cocina- le dijo- tengo hambre.- A Krilin eso le pareció raro. Jamás le pedía que cocinara. "Tal vez está celosa de que yo hablo con una chica bonita", pensó el calvo. De pronto a ella le gruñó el estómago. El pensamiento de Krilin se borró de su mente. Simplemente tenía hambre.

-Ahora no, estoy charlando con una vieja... amiga- lo último lo dijo con cierto desgano.

**-**Me da igual. Yo AHORA tengo hambre.

-Y yo AHORA estoy ocupado.- no le iba a decir que se cocinara ella, por la regla número tres. _Tercero. Yo no cocino, cocina tú, _le había dicho en esa ocasión.

A18 se cruzó de brazos- estoy muriendo de hambre.

-"Me da igual"- dijo imitando la voz de la muchacha.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- acercó su cara a la de él, desafiantemente. El retrocedió su cara, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mírense. Se ven muy graciosos- acotó la peliazul. A18 levantó la mirada y la miró casi matándola con los ojos. Maron no entendía, y siguió sonriéndole en la cara, lo que enfureció aún más a la androide.

-¿Gracioso?- dijo ella entre dientes. "Esta chica es una idiota. Se ve que quiere morir rápido. No, mejor la mato lentamente, para que sufra, por estúpida", pensaba.

-Sí... son muy graciosos. Me recuerdan a una pareja que conocí. Uno era un chico alto y muy musculoso, y tenía a una esposa vieja y decadente. ¿Los recuerdas, Krilin? Creo que eran tus amigos.- "Goku y Milk", pensó Krilin. Se aguantó una risita pasajera al escuchar cómo la recordaba a su amiga.-Ustedes se comportan igual. Ella, que no para de gritarle; y él, que no la insulta. Je je je, son graciosos. Hacen una hermosa pareja.- Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ahora sí, 18 se aseguraba de una cosa: Ella era idiota, sin lugar a duda. Seguro que le había extirpado una parte de su cerebro para una experimentación.

-Siii claaaroo, y no sabes cómo- le decía Krilin sarcásticamente.-Nos vamos a casar y toda la cosa.

-¿Enserio?- no se le podía hablar sarcásticamente a esa chica.

-Ya quisieras, idiota-le respondió la rubia, ácidamente.- No te toco ni con un palo de tres metros.

- y yo ni con un puntero láser- le respondió el calvo.

-Oye, tú, la rubia- interrumpió por segunda vez Maron la pelea- a ti te conozco. Te he visto en la tele, hace muchísimo. Como hace siete meses, en las noticias.

A18 iba a responder, de alguna forma que se le ocurriese, cuando algo hizo como un tic, como una vibración extraña que recorrió su mente. Algo la hizo saltar, mover todas sus entrañas y erizar todos sus vellos del cuerpo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, y movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia la ventana más cercana. Por la ventana se veían algunos árboles que se movían, el viento de pronto se comenzó a mover más rápido, sacudiendo las hojas de las flores que recién surgían de las pequeñas plantas. Las nubes se movían contra el viento. Nada bueno se acercaba, y ella estaba casi segura de saber qué era. O mejor dicho quién...

****Ç****

Krilin miraba a la muchacha. Había reaccionado de forma extraña sin razón aparente. Esperaba una lluvia de insultos después de lo que le había dicho, pero ella quedó estática, mirando por la ventana. Maron se inclinó hasta estar mirando en la misma dirección. Krilin afinó los ojos. Tal vez, esa extraña cosa que hacía que ella mirase por la ventana todas las tardes se estaba acercando.

Mientras la miraba, notó varias cosas. Tenía las manos cerradas, apretando los puños fuertemente, casi se le marcaban las venas. Sus piernas temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos miraban un punto fijo fuera de la casa. Ellos demostraban una mezcla de temor, coraje, fiereza y un nosesabequé que Krilin no lograba percibir. Tenía la boca semicerrada, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Krilin enarcó una ceja, dudando de las actitudes que tomaba la rubia. De pronto pudo notar que un árbol de unos treinta metros se caía secamente. Luego se escuchó el disparo de una escopeta

-¡Lindos animalitos hay por aquí!- gritó un chico bien fuerte. Luego se escuchó un disparo, probablemente de una escopeta.

A Krilin se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, excepto de la cabeza, porque no tenía. Pero si hubiese tenido, estaría despeinado. Cuando escuchó el sonido que hacía años que no escuchaba, el de una bola de energía chocando contra el suelo, pudo darse cuenta de que era el androide nº17 el que se acercaba a su casita.  
Sabía que no podría ganarle ni en un millón de años, ni con toda la fuerza del universo. Si debía pelear, lo utilizaría como último recurso.  
Agarró a la rubia del brazo, sacándola de su trance, y la escondió junto a él en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y corrió las cortinas. La muchacha sólo se quedó ahí, luego se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

Krilin no podía evitar pensar que se estaba olvidando algo. Pero no sabía qué era exactamente. Escuchó un árbol que estaba cerca de su casa caerse, y justo en ese momento se acordó.  
Maron.  
***-ì_í-***

A17 venía avanzando tranquilamente, paso por paso, caminando entre los grandes árboles. Cargado con una escopeta calibre 16, y vistiendo un saco de lana importado-según lo habían dicho los de esa tienda que le "regaló" la prenda-.

Caminaba tranquilo, pateando los árboles que se cruzaban por su camino, y cazando animales grandes y feroces que estaban pastando o cazando sus presas en ese lugar y momento.

A lo lejos se pudo divisar una casita, media destruida y parecía abandonada, de no ser porque un extraño brillo, posiblemente el de una televisión, salía desde adentro. Eso quería decir que no sólo había personas, sino que también tenían electricidad. Esa casa podría serle de utilidad, antes de tener que conseguir una. Aunque, estaba muy destrozada, y se fijaría si la necesitaba o no.

Cuando empezó a acercarse a la choza, agudizó su oído, para saber si había alguien adentro. Ni un sonido, a excepción del de la tele. O tal vez las voces eran de personas, y la tele estaba sin sonido. No, debía de ser la tele. Ninguna voz humana sonaría tan rayada y distorsionada. Se notaba que era una televisión de mala calidad, hasta de lejos. Entonces se paró frente a la puerta, apuntándole con el arma.

- Salga quienquiera que esté ahí dentro, o será asesinado brutalemte- gritó. "Aunque, de todos modos, serán asesinados, salgan o no", pensó el joven.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta, no del todo, sólo un poco. De ahí salio una mujer. A17 elevó una ceja, interesado.

-¿Cariño, eres tú?- dijo Maron. Al salir, miró al joven de cabello negro de arriba a abajo, confundida- tú no eres Frank.¿Quién eres?

-Eso da igual, ¿o no?. Lo que importa es quién eres tú. Vives aquí,¿Cierto?

-¿Yo?- se auto señalaba la peliazul- Yo soy Maron.¿Y tú?

17 sopló hacia arriba.

-Por lo que veo, tú no vives aquí. Una chica como tú jamás podría estar habitando en esta choza.

-Es verdad, yo no vivo aquí. Que chistoso, lo mismo me dijo Frank el día que me pasó a buscar en lancha a Kame House. Esa fue la segunda vez que me pasaron a buscar allá. La primera fue...

17 se preguntaba, ¿estarían hablando el mismo idioma? Claramente, esa chica tenía serios problemas, pero era muy sexi, y no se podía enojar con alguien así.

-¿Estás sola?

- No, yo tengo novio. Se llama Frank. Aunque también está Jason, Lucas, Manuel, John. Así que, da igual.

-No me refería a eso...- la chica lo miraba sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Buscó otra forma de expresarle lo que quería decir- Como sea. ¿Hay personas ahí dentro?- él bajó el arma.

En esos momentos, la mente de Maron procesaba la información. Primero, recordó que su madre le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños. Después, recordó lo de esa página de internet que le decía que no debía darle información personal a nadie que no fuese de su confianza. Idear planes no era lo de ella, por supuesto, pero utilizaría el arma más letal que tenía, después de su belleza. Esa arma se llamaba: razonamiento.

"Veamos. La oración pronunciada por el chico fue: ¿Hay personas ahí dentro?. Haber: verbo. Indica la existencia de algo en un lugar específico, refiriéndose a gente y a objetos. Ahí dentro, es la casa. Personas, en un sustantivo. Personas, gente. Gente, alguien en particular. Alguien en particular, sujeto. Sujeto: Sustantivo. Persona que suele llevar nombre y apellido, pero que se es desconocido la información de éste.  
Traducción: ¿Está Gente dentro de la casa?"

-Bueno- comenzó a hablar la muchacha-"Personas" no está en esta casa. No hay nadie así, a excepción de mí. Si te estás refiriendo a esta casa, no está, pero puede que esté en OTRA casa.

Osea, no había nadie.

-Mh... está bien. Te dejaré vivir, porque me caes muy bien. Cuídate, hay personas muy malas en este bosque, así que avanza con precaución.- Comenzó a irse por dónde había venido- y otra cosa, ya que querías saber, mi nombre es 17.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, 17!- Maron agitaba la mano, en señal de saludo- ¡Espero volver a verte!. ¿Por qué siento que ese chico ya lo he visto antes, en la tele. Y ese nombre también... Seguro es del canal 17, de modas. Tiene cara de modelo. ¡Me encanta tu nombre!

Seguido de eso, sonrientemente volvió a ingresar a la casa.

****Ç****

Krilin estaba que no podía salir de su asombro. Había escuchado las "sabias" palabras que había utilizado su ex novia, y lo habían sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado hablar a Maron con tanta precavidez, y a la vez expresó la respuesta que quería el androide, pero en otro contexto. ¡Wow! No conocía ese lado de la peliazul.

Salió de su habitación y se asomó por la ventana, cerciorándose de que el androide de cabello negro se hubiera ido. Al ver que ya no estaba, una sonrisa ocupó su rostro. Se acercó a Maron y la abrazó. Luego la felicitó por su forma de actuar y usar su inteligencia que, al parecer, tenía oculta. Muy oculta dentro de sí, en un rinconcito pequeño de su cerebro, lleno de telarañas.

-Eres una genia. Te luciste

-Gracias, Krilin. Nadie me había dicho eso.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, y se escuchaba un auto afuera. Era Frank.

-Ya me tengo que ir, pero gracias por dejarme estar aquí unos momentos.

Krilin le abrió la puerta- No, gracias a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Por evitar que ese androide me quebrara todos los huesos que tengo, y por volverme más resistente.

-¿Ante qué?

-Las mujeres.

Luego de eso, Maron lo saludó y se marchó con Frank. Él miraba el auto irse, siguiendo el curso del viento y el sol, que se movía al oeste. Luego entró a la casa. Y aunque había sido una gran visita, no quería volver a verla. "A veces es necesario evitar y olvidar, para poder ir hacia adelante. Pero sin olvidar las enseñanzas, porque todo lo malo te deja una." Pensaba Krilin, mientras se ponía a trabajar con las verduras.

***Ç***

Otra vez, en la misma situación. Era como un Dejà Bu. Una semana, nada más, había durado la amistad entre ellos dos. Otra vez, Krilin se quería tirar a un pozo, y no regresar, para ver si esa chica que aún no le dice su nombre aprende a hacer algo por sí sola.

Al parecer, el hobbie de ella era hacerlo enfurecer. Al parecer, le había encantado el verlo sacando chispas y humos por la cabeza la semana anterior, y ahora quería que se repitiese. Para desquitarse, él entrenaba a escondidas de ella, pero, sin saber cómo, ella siempre lo encontraba. Y como si fuera un deporte, se ponía a insultarlo y señalarle los defectos que tenía. Claro, ella si peleaba, nadie no podía marcarle lo que hacía mal, porque según ella "todo lo que hace está bien".

Él no quería odiarla, porque algo le decía que no era conveniente tenerla de enemigo, pero esa tarea se le hacía más difícil cuando ella lo molestaba y/o insultaba.

Krilin estaba tirado boca arriba en su cama. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y la rubia no salía del baño desde hacían unas dos horas. Dudaba de que si estuviera allí dentro todavía, o por lo menos estuviera viva. Tal vez estaba meditando su situación actual, él ya lo había hecho antes, aunque no en el baño.

Apenas ella había ido al baño, él se había encerrado en su habitación. Siempre había sido de él, pero ella desde que había llegado se la había usurpado. Y claro, como no quedaba otro lugar, él tenía que dormir en el sillón. Eso era una injusticia bárbara.

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar que el cerrojo del baño se movía. Cuando salió, casi choca contra ella, que estaba saliendo del baño. Y al ser el pasillo tan angosto, estaban bien cerca. Él le dirigió una mirada de odio, y ella una fría e insensible. Luego cada uno fue para un lado diferente. Él para el living, y ella a la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá y cambió de canal. No había nada para ver, y menos a las tres de la mañana. la mitad de los canales estaban sin programación, y otros ofrecían programas informativos. Él bostezó, pero no se quería ir a dormir. Algo no le permitía dormirse, es como si su mente se hubiera arreglado para no dormir.

Entonces un fuerte golpeteo irrumpió en la casa. La puerta de entrada se sacudía por los golpes que algún hombre, seguramente bien macho y del triple de alto y ancho que Krilin, estaba dando. Casi se podía ver cómo la madera se iba rasgando, por poco atravesaba la puertecilla de pobre calidad.

El calvo pensó si se trataría del androide, o tal vez el otro androide, el supuesto hermano de nº17, estaba ahí. Tomó valor y se acercó a la puerta.

Al abrirla, los golpeteos cesaron. Krilin quedó estático analizando a la figura humana de esa persona que había estado golpeando la puerta. Por lo poco que se veía gracias a la oscuridad nocturna, él pudo distinguir mínimos detalles.

Tenía unas botas de tela, simples pero fuertes, y se notaba que habían sido muy usadas. Estaban gastadas por la cantidad que había caminado con ellas. Subió sus ojos. Tenía un pantalón que se metía dentro de las botas. Era grande y holgado. Siguió subiendo. Ahora sí que se sorprendió. Eso que tenía era... ¿un kimono? Lo traía corto, para poder moverse mejor, al parecer. Con los brazos cubiertos, y un pañuelo amarillo atado a los hombros. Miró el rostro, estaba oscuro, pero era imposible no reconocer al sujeto. Con el cabello atado, que a diferencia de veces anteriores, en una coleta. Un flequillo irrumpía en su cara, tapando su frente. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, y una gran e inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¡Milk!- gritó con locura.

-¿Krilin?- preguntó ella. Entonces lo miró detenidamente, por unos segundos.-¡Krilin!- y saltó a abrazarlo con fuerza, casi sacándole el aire.

Él la hizo entrar, pero antes, sacó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, exclamando:  
-¿Alguien más quiere venir? ¿Alguno más encontró mi casa y quiere pasar? ¿Me voy a tener que mudar otra vez? ¿No? Bueno.- Y cerró la puerta. Dentro de la casa encendió las luces, que estaban apagadas.

A18 escuchó el escándalo. Se levantó de la cama y asomó su cabeza por la puerta, pasando desapercibida. Esperaba no ver a la peliazul otra vez, pero se encontró con una sorpresa al ver a la muchacha que había sido asesinada por su hermano. Ella misma lo había visto. No podía ser posible, estaba muerta. Tenía que salir de ahí, si la veía la reconocería. Cerró suavemente la puerta, y luego salió por la ventana.

-¿Cómo mierda llegaste hasta aquí?- le dijo en buen tono el petiso.

-Bueno- dijo, le dio un sorbo al té que había servido su amigo, y prosiguió- estaba buscando algún animal para cazar, cuando me descubrí a mi misma corriendo como una loca porque un puto jabalí me perseguía. Hubiera acabado con él de no ser por ese maldito tigre. Bueno, el caso es que estaba corriendo, cuando vi a mi derecha una casita. Toqué la puerta lo más despacio que pude, y tú me abriste.-"¿despacio? sí, claro" pensaba el hombre.- Pensé que estaba muerto. Ya sabes, por lo de Freezer y el ataque fulminante.

-Y yo pensé que tú estabas muerta. Roshi me dijo que los androides te habían matado.-"Ese Roshi, más chusma que un programa de chimentos de la tarde" pensaba con odio la mujer.

-Si pude casarme y tener un hijo con el hombre más fuerte del universo, luego soportar que un alien verde se lo llevara, más tener que aguantar a todos su amigos raros y salidos de la sociedad que tenía casi viviendo en casa, pude soportar el criar a un sayajin y cuidar al idiota de su padre, los ataques de los malditos sayajines que querían destruir la tierra y encima vivíamos en el medio de la nada misma, a mí, un pobre ataquecito de porquería no me va a eliminar.

Esa mujer era la viva imagen de la inmortalidad. Se veía joven, y más linda, fuerte y jovial. Podía resistir el ataque de los androides, y poder vivir para contarlo. Pero, de todas formas, Krilin quedó pensando en una frase. "¿Dijo que nosotros éramos amigos raros y salidos de la sociedad?"

-Wow, Milk, eres muy fuerte- dijo el pelón

-¿y tú? mira cómo estás. Estás más fuerte que cuando te vi por última vez. ¿Vives solo?

-Emmm no.- No quería tocar ese tema, pero tenía que hacerlo.-Vivo con una chica. No te emociones, no somos nada. Y espero que jamás lo seamos. Es una chica, linda, rubia, ojos azules, todo bien hasta ahí. El problema es la forma de ser. Me trata como si yo fuera su mascota. Quiere que haga la comida, que limpie la casa, y además no deja de insultarme por todo. No la soporto más. No dejo de esperar el día en el cual ella se vaya de esta casa.

Milk estaba sorprendida, no creía que existieran mujeres así. Pero, en cierta forma, sabía cómo se sentía.

-Ahora me entiendes- le dijo ella, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de él- Claro, todos dicen que Gokú era muy bueno y todo eso, pero ellos no estaban casados con él. La esclava de la cocina, así me auto etiquetaba. Aún no sé si él me veía como su esposa, o como la cocinera esclavizada del hogar. Pero, sabes qué, cuando Goku se fue, aunque yo no quería verlo más, cuando desapareció sufrí, y mucho. Te doy un consejo, valora la compañía que tienes, porque no sabes cuánto va a durar, ni cuándo se va acabar. Si esa chica se va, verás que todo es diferente. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Krilin le sonrió a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Tal vez tenía razón.

Al rato ella se tenía que ir, él le dio algunas reservas de comida y se marchó. Él apagó la tele y se acostó en el sofá, pero sin dormirse. Quizá debía darle una oportunidad a ella, para poder ser amigos. Después de todo no eran tan diferentes. O mejor dicho, no eran tan iguales. Pero, de todas formas, era algo así como una persona especial para él.

Pero sólo la quería como amigos. Jamás tendría algo con ella, si ya estaba en el infierno conviviendo juntos, de amor ni hablar ni pensar.  
Amigos, nada más.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! El próximo capítulo vendrá el lunes. Gracias a los que me siguen. Leo todos los comentarios y realmente les agradezco. No los contesto porque... no hace falta. En general, gracias a todos!**


	5. Algo sobre ti, Parte Uno

**Holis! acá les traigo el capítulo cinco. Está dividido en dos partes, por que al inicio iban a ser solo una, pero el contenido se mezclaría, y no tendría sentido alguno. El segundo lo publicaré en la semana.**

**Gracias x leer! queonda**

* * *

**Esta canción es una no tan vieja( es de este siglo), que me costó años para encontrarla, pero hace unos meses la encontré. **

**Young Folks. Peter Bjorn and John. (Fragmento)**

**If i told you things i did before**

**told you how i used to be**

**would you go along with someone like me**

**if you knew my story word for word**

**had all of my history**

**would you go along with someone like me**

**i did before and had my share**

**it didn't lead nowhere**

**i would go along with someone like you**

**it doesn't matter what you did**

**who you were hanging with**

**we could stick around and see this night through**

**and we don't care about the young folks**

**talkin' 'bout the young style**

**and we don't care about the old folks**

**talkin' 'bout the old style too**

**and we don't care about their own faults**

**talkin' 'bout our own style**

**all we care 'bout is talking**

**talking only me and you...**

* * *

Aviso, en este capítulo se proporcionan una variada serie de insultos que podrían ofender a algunas personas (no se a quién, pero alguien siempre). 

**Algo sobre ti- parte uno.**

* * *

Miraba desde arriba de las copas de los árboles el mundo moverse. Cada animalito que comía alguna planta, los pájaros que revoloteaban en bandada, las hojas de los árboles moverse al compás del viento que cálido que aproximaba una ola de calor para el verano que estaba llegando. Sus cabellos seguían el compás del viento, y ella seguía todo con sus ojos azules, relajándose y mirando, por primera vez, el mundo desde otra perspectiva. No quería que nada de eso se acabara. Se prometió jamás destruir todo ese paisaje que merecía vivir.

Eso no pareció importarle a su hermano. Estaba en el aire frente a ella, unos pocos metros los separaban. La miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma atemorizante.

A ella se le congeló la sangre. Por alguna razón no se podía mover, y sentía sus piernas temblar bajo ella. No podía hacer que se detuviesen, y 17 lo notó. Sentía el miedo, lo olía a cien kilómetros de distancia. Y ella emanaba miedo. Jamás le había pasado. Nunca había tenido miedo de él. Siempre se le burlaba en la cara, demostrándole que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

No entendía qué le pasaba ahora.

De pronto sintió sus mejillas mojadas. No podía creer que le estuviese pasando eso. Jamás había demostrado tanta debilidad frente a su hermano. En su cerebro no paraba de decirse palabras para no temerle a ese joven, pero no lo demostraba exteriormente. Por poco y estallaba en llantos.

-Mírate nomás- decía él. Se podía percibir un cierto eco fuerte y penetrante en cada una de sus palabras- no puedes ni mantenerte de pie. Me das risa. Bueno, a quién no le das risa. El mundo entero se reiría si se enteraran quién eres.¿Sabes lo que eres? eres una inútil, puta desagradecida, robot sin corazón. No podrías matar una mosca ni aunque lo intentaras.

A medida que había pronunciado esas palabras, él fue acercándose hasta estar frente a ella. Cada palabra tenía más énfasis, hasta casi se podía sentir la saliva del idiota en su cara. Él levantó su mano y la puso suavemente en la cara de A18, asustándola. Ella retrocedió su cara, pero él simplemente la apoyó en una mejilla, mojada en lágrimas. Le limpió las gotas saladas de agua lentamente. Ella seguía su mano con la mirada.

Entonces, A17, con un movimiento rápido, le propinó una cachetada, mandándola a volar a más de veinte kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando ella se dio contra el piso, pudo escuchar las estúpidas risas de su estúpido hermano. Ella se levantó con lo poco de fuerza que tenía. Se sentía débil. A penas se levantó, buscó con la mirada a su hermano. Lo encontró cuando él jalaba con una mano su cabello, y con la otra la ahorcaba. No se podía resistir, él era más fuerte.

-¿Lo ves? no le puedes ganar ni siquiera a tu pobre e inútil hermano.

18 se estaba poniendo azul, casi al borde de la muerte, cuando un grito de pelea se escuchó a lo lejos. Luego el movimiento rápido del viento, y un corte profundo. Con sus ojos, ella de costado pudo ver un disco dorado brillante, moviéndose sagazmente. Sintió un gran peso en su espalda, literalmente. El agarre se fue soltando, y pronto el cuerpo de su hermano cayó sobre ella. Lo tiró hacia un costado y lo miró. Estaba muerto.  
En algún momento, mientras ella miraba, apareció el calvo. Se acercó al cuerpo del joven y se acachó en cuclillas. 17 tenía el cuerpo separado. El torso y las piernas estaban a cierta distancia. Krilin estaba sonriendo mirando el cuerpo del androide.

-Eso fue suerte.Y buena puntería- dijo después de un silbido largo.-¿Crees que esté muerto?

A18 no podía creerlo. Había sido salvada de la muerte, y su hermano había sido asesinado. Todo por el pelón. Y ahora le preguntaba si estaba muerto. ¿Y ella que iba a saber?. Además, si él había usado una ataque de energía...¿Que mierda? ¿él podía usar ataques de energía? ¿Qué acaso no era sólo un humano idiota?

-Tú...¿me salvaste?

-Algo así- le dijo sonriente el calvo.- Sabes, debería enseñarte a hacer un kienzan. Son muy efectivos. Es fácil atinarle al blanco.

Ella le sonrió. Sentía como si ese calvo le cayera mejor que antes. O simplemente siempre le había caído bien, sólo que ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa radiante y se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar e incitándola a seguirlo. Ella lo seguía feliz. Podrían ser grandes amigos, y ahora sin nada que molestase al mundo, estaba segura que se llevarían mejor.

Entonces, un ruido espantoso. Se escuchó algo así como viscoso, y ella tenía la cara cubierta de eso. Dejó de caminar al escuchar eso. Luego un quejido sordo. Un cuerpo caído. Ella volteó y vio un gran palo filoso, como si fuera una lanza de más de dos metros, clavada en el piso. Cuando bajó la vista pudo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

No estaba clavado en el piso, estaba atravesando la cabeza del pelón. Ella retrocedió de la impresión dos pasos, mirando fijamente la cabeza agujereada, con borbotones de sangre y líquidos cerebrales. Miró hacia su derecha.

Su hermano.

Estaba parado, acomodándose la parte baja del cuerpo.

-Esto...no termina...- le dijo...

****Ç****

A18 abrió los ojos, levantando el torso fuertemente. Eso le provocó un tirón en la espalda. No se podía mover. Estaba respirando fuertemente, y su cara estaba sudando. Tenía calor, frío, sed, nervios, miedo, dolor, náuseas, asco, enojo, tristeza, mareos, y muchas cosas más. No podía mover el cuello, el tirón de la espalda le había paralizado el cuello. Apretó sus dientes para evitar gritar del dolor.

-¡Dios mío, Kamisama y Mr. Popo! ¿Estás bien?

18 gritó del susto. Eso la ayudó a descontracturarse, y cayó otra vez en la cama. Había sido todo una pesadilla.

Al instante se volvió a sentar en la cama. Miró hacia su derecha. El idiota calvo y petiso estaba ahí, mirándola y sentado sobre una silla. Parecía preocupado. Él había gritado.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

- Es que... escuché que gritabas, y vine a ver si todo estaba bien.- Y eso era verdad. Él estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno...

Ç**

Minutos antes...

Krilin batía unos huevos. Su cara demostraba todo lo malo del universo. Estaba enojadísimo. No quería ni ver a una persona. Estaba decidido, le diría a esa muchacha que se largara de su casa. No le importaba si lo tomaba bien o no, la echaría sin importar qué.

No había podido dormir desde la llegada en la noche anterior de Milk, y hubiese querido estar más tiempo con ella. Había estado toda la noche pensando cosas para poder aceptarla. Algo que hubiesen hecho juntos, o hubiesen compartido. No había encontrado nada. Sólo un montón de insultos e injurias por parte de la rubia. Entonces decidió ir a decirle a la mañana siguiente que se largara de su casa.

Y si no tenía dónde ir, que se cagara. No estaría haciendo él de sirviente en su propia casa.

Sirvió el desayuno e iba a comenzar a comer, cuando escuchó un grito desesperado proveniente de su habitación. Intentó no darle interés, pero cada vez el grito era más fuerte y ahogado.

Fue a investigar, y entró a la habitación. La chica estaba intentando ahorcarse, pero a la vez quería zafarse del agarre. Rápidamente él le sacó las manos de encima, y ella se calmó. Krilin suspiró. Había una silla al costado, y se sentó para vigilarla.

La miraba desde todos los lugares posibles. No era tan fea. Era linda. Lástima que costara tanto entenderla. Vio una mosca que estaba estorbando la cara de la muchacha. No quería ir a sacársela. Agarró un pequeño botó que había en el suelo y le apuntó a la mosca. Dio un pequeño grito, como si estuviera lanzando un kienzan, y le dio a la mosca.

-Eso fue suerte. Y puntería- dijo él.- ¿crees que esté muerto?- era obvio que ella no respondería, pero así podía mantener por lo menos una mínima charla con ella. Entonces la escuchó balbucear unas palabras. Algo así como:

-Tú...me salvaste

-Algo así- le respondió Krilin, mirando la mosca en el piso.- Debería enseñarte a hacer un kienzan. Son muy efectivos.- la miró y sonrió- Es fácil atinarle al blanco.

Pero luego, ella se empezó a sacudir en su pensaba que estaba poseída o algo así. Retrocedió en su silla algo asustado. Entonces un grito de ella casi lo mata de un infarto. Estaba levantada en la cama, mirando hacia el frente. Como no se movía, Krilin dijo lo más prudente que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-¡Dios mío, Kamisama y Mr. Popo! ¿Estás bien?

Ç**

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- le gritó furiosa A18.

-¿Pe...pero yo qué hice?

-¡Que te largaras, imbécil! ¿Qué mierda no entiendes?- agarró una lámpara de mesa que tenía al lado y amenazó con tirárselo. Krilin salió corriendo de su propia habitación, que había sido usurpada. Ella, apenas salió el pelón, dejó la lámpara en la mesa con fuerza, casi rompiéndola, y metió su cara en la almohada. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Se sentía frenada, como si su voz estuviese prohibida para hablar. Tenía toda la ira encerrada en su cuerpo y no podía sacarla. Se sentía como en su sueño. No podía hacer lo que su cerebro le decía.  
Quizás esa pesadilla la mostraba como era ella en realidad por dentro. Como si fueran papeles invertidos. Su exterior fuerte y resistente, estaba encerrado en su mente. Y la estúpida debilidad se mostraba frente a su hermano.

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía gritar sacando todo el odio, y eso le dejaba una mala sensación en el estómago.

***Ç****

"Que se vaya a la mierda" pensaba Krilin saliendo de esa habitación. Definitivamente esa chica estaba loca. ¿Qué problema tenía? ¿y por qué seguía sin decirle su nombre?

No importaba. Si esa idiota quería evitarlo, él le daría el gusto. Ya basta con intentar tener aunque sea una amistad con ella. Sabía que hacer eso era como fallarle a su mejor y única amiga viva Milk, pero si la muchacha rechazaba toda muestra de amistad por parte de él, por supuesto que no quería saber nada. Si quería la guerra fría, obtendría lo que quería. Después de todo, ella mandaba...¿No?

Agarró su desayuno y fue a la cocina para calentarlo. Ya estaba frío. Miró la comida de ella, y sintió la necesidad de calentarle la comida. Pero se resistió. "Guerra fría. Guerra fría" pensaba. Entonces siguió de largo hasta la cocina.

No podía evitar moverse incómodamente mientras veía calentarse su comida en el fuego. No quería ser malo con ella, no era su estilo. No era él. Miraba hacia atrás, fijándose si venía la muchacha. Como no la veía, se ponía aún más nervioso. ¿Y si reaccionaba mal? no necesitaba en este momento una pelea. Además, parecía como si ella estuviera más enojada que de costumbre. Jamás la había visto con los gestos faciales tan marcados. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido fuertemente, y sus ojos no tenía brillo.

¿Para qué había entrado a la habitación?, se preguntaba Krilin. Sólo buscando problemas alguien entraría ahí. Pero los escandalosos y terroríficos gritos que daba la chica le dieron curiosidad. Además, la salvó de un suicidio prácticamente. ¿Qué estaba soñando? Tal vez le tenía miedo a algo. Entonces, algo hizo clic en la mente de Krilin. Aunque no entendió de qué se trataba.

Había reaccionado de una forma...diferente a la que siempre acostumbraba hacer ante cosas extrañas. Cuando llegó el androide, ella prácticamente ni se movía. Y talvez había tenido un mal encuentro con ese androide. ¿Y si su pesadilla había tenido algo que ver con él? ¿o talvez en el pasado, antes de llegar a su casa, ella había tenido un mal encuentro con los androides? Muchas cosas ocultaba ella, y él quería saberlas. Era una total contradicción. Quería convencerla de hablar sobre su pasado, y a la vez quería alejarse de ella. Estaba demasiado confundido.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, mostrando a la mujer, con gestos de furia atravesada anteriormente. Ella se sentó frente a Krilin y comenzó a comer. Puso gesto de asco al probar la comida fría. Krilin sonrió imperceptiblemente de lado.

-Está fría- le dijo ella en ese mismo tono. Un tono frío.

-¿Y?- respondió sin darle importancia mientras tragaba lo suyo. Ella no le respondió. Sin una sola palabra más, los dos terminaros el desayuno. El peor en años, pensaba el calvo. La tensión se sentía en el aire, en los sonidos, hasta en los pájaros que cantaban alegremente afuera, y cuando pasaban por la casa se callaban. Ella, al mismo tiempo que él, se levantó de la mesa.

Se dirigieron miradas matadoras. Cualquiera que hubiese estado ahí habría temblado del miedo. Ella le dio una última mirada de desprecio y volvió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con traba.

Era hora de la venganza.

Krilin no era parte de esos tipos que deseaban la venganza o estaban de acuerdo con ella, pero en esta situación bajarla a un cambio era una idea casi pasable. Si la chica -que aún no le decía el nombre- le gustaba fastidiarlo, ¿Por qué no probar cómo se siente fastidiar? Algo muy fuerte le decía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus ganas de hacerle probar lo mala que fue eran muy grandes. Además, estaba aburrido. ¿Acaso no era así cómo funcionaba las acciones de ella?

Siempre había sido un hombre educado en cuanto a las mujeres, pero ahora ese chico no estaba. Un poco de diversión matutina no le caería mal...

Silbando rompió con una mano la traba de la puerta de su PROPIA habitación antes usurpada por ella, y entró caminando tranquilamente. Lo primero que vio fue a la chica sentada en el marco de la ventana, con un brazo en sus rodillas y el otro colgando a un lado de su cuerpo, mirando ella por la ventana. El sol le reflejaba la figura, haciéndola ver especialmente angelical. Con su mirada perdida, y él preguntándose en qué estaría pensando.

Todo eso era hermoso para ver. Por supuesto, no duró ni un segundo. A penas él entró, ella rápidamente volteó su cara, mirándolo fijamente, aguantándose las ganas de matarlo, apretando sus puños.

Krilin silbaba mientras caminaba por la habitación tranquilamente, sin mirarla a ella, como si no existiera. Eso enfureció más a la chica. Se acercó a sus cajones y metió las mano en todos, desparramando toda su ropa, algunas en la cara de ella. Se escuchaba fielmente el rechinido de los dientes furiosos de ella.

Al sacar toda la ropa, él encontró una extraña cápsula. La ocultó de la mirada de la otra y la examinó. Tenía el nombre de una tienda de ropa, de un lugar al que Bulma iba mucho y que se encontraba en la ciudad destruida hace casi ocho meses antes. No dejaba de preguntarse qué contendría la mini cápsula.

Como si de una bomba se hubiese tratado, ella explotó en ira, haciendo volar muchas cosas mientras avanzaba clavando sus pies fuertemente contra el piso. Krilin tragó saliva y buscó valor para darse vuelta y mostrarle su cara. Intentó sentirse relajado, y hacer parecer que no pasaba nada.

Volteó, y apenas lo hizo, los penetrantes ojos azules de ella estaban casi quemando los suyos. Sintió su espina dorsal erizarse por completo, y sus manos se le helaron. Soltó aire casi silenciosamente, para que ella no sintiera los nervios de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo ella con una voz calma, baja y susurrante, midiendo sus palabras lentamente, lo que provocó más miedo en él." mejor me preparo para mi funeral", pensaba. Pero, al contrario de eso, miró distraídamente hacia un costado, encogiéndose de hombros y hablando sin interés, le respondió.

-Nada. Sólo pasé a mi habitación. Tenía que venir a buscar... ah, no importa. De todas formas no te incumbe.- él la miró, y pudo percibir un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo de ella.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes respetar la intimidad de la gente?-

-¿Y acaso tú no sabes lo que es el cepillo de dientes, o aunque sea un limpiador bucal? Tantas propagandas de Colgate y aún no aprendes a sacarte ese mal aliento.

Unos hermosos tres segundos de silencio. El viento pasaba, ni un solo ruido se producía. Si, unos hermosos segundos, muy lindos y apreciables.

Los oídos del calvo no paraban de doler al escuchar tantos gritos y, junto a ellos, insultos. Algunos ni siquiera él los conocía. Parecía como si estuviera insultándolo en tres idiomas diferentes. Él cerraba los ojos por el impacto del aire que sacaba la chica al expulsar tantas groserías. Se podría decir que ella era una profesional en el tema. Iba avanzando, haciéndolo retroceder, hasta chocar contra la pared. Krilin se fue agachando, pensando en que tal vez hacer eso había sido una pésima idea, pero realmente muy mala. Increíble que una mujer como ella lo dejara agachado en el piso, contra la pared.

-¡... y eres un maldito hijo de puta de la concha de tu puta lame vergas de madre, tarado pelón idiota chupa pijas, estúpido e inservible, no sirves ni para vivir, mejor te mueres puto!

-¿Listo?- ella estaba inhalando y exhalando, tratando de recuperar el aire que había soltado en tan sólo dos minutos.- increíble.¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Mejor que un camionero profesional- Ella inhaló fuertemente y otra bocanada de insultos salió más rápidamente que la anterior vez. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que uno se pregunta...¿Cómo mierda llegué hasta acá?

Ella estaba sacada. Un extraño aura blanco la rodeaba, y provocaba el movimiento de algunas cosas que estaban por ahí, haciéndolas volar por los aires cada vez que movía las manos. Tenía los nervios por los cielos, y parecía imposible frenarla. Pero, como dice un viejo refrán, nada es imposible.

Ella movió su brazo de costado, justo intentando darle un golpe homicida en el cuello, y él tomó la mano de ella, desviándola, y de una patada certera en sus costillas, la mandó a volar, sacándola por la ventana, a casi cien kilómetros por hora, alcanzando la distancia de treinta kilómetros.

-¡Uh, me pasé!- dijo el calvo colocándose las manos detrás de su nuca. Salió volando por la ventana hasta llegar a donde estaba ella. La miraba desde lejos, por miedo a haberla matado, o peor, que ella estuviera viva y quisiera cometer un homicidio.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás cuando la vio intentar levantarse.

***Ç***

Vergüenza. En una simple palabra se podía resumir todo lo que pasaba por su cuerpo y sentía en su alma. Ni con su hermano había reaccionado así. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Hizo fuerza con sus brazos y sacó su cuerpo del suelo, dio la vuelta, y se sentó, mirando hacia abajo.

Tantas cosas en las que pensar. Seguía sin entender qué le estaba sucediendo. Tal vez la inesperada actuación del pelón la había sorprendido. Ella jamás esperaría recibir ese trato con él. Era hora de admitir ciertas cosas. Quizás eso era lo que le estaba evitando liberarse. El mentirse a sí misma.

Primero de lo primero. Odiaba todo, eso ya lo sabía. Pero algunas cosas no se incluían ahí. No odiaba a toda la gente del mundo entero, y por supuesto no quería la destrucción de una raza entera. Le agradaban las personas sinceras, aunque detestara la sinceridad. Y, aunque le costó siquiera pensarlo, le agradaba el calvo. Su nombre era Krilin, pero según lo que recordaba jamás lo había llamado así. Los apodos abundaban.

Odiaba a su hermano, pero también estaba asustada. Asustada por la fuerza que él poseía, y además porque ella sabía que ni en un millón de años le tocaría un pelo a A17. Era su hermano, la única familia que tenía. No lo mataría, aunque algunas peleas era obvias. Pero eran hermanos, y todos los hermanos pasan por cosas como ésa. El problema era que no quería volver a verlo, ni él a ella. El sólo pensar en encontrarse la ponía tensa.

Siempre se sentía presionada, por demostrarse fuerte ante sí misma y los demás. Un espíritu fuerte demuestra fortaleza, pero ella ni sabía lo que ella misma era. Le dolía tener que ser un androide, y estar condenada a eso. Por supuesto que la vida eterna era algo genial, pero no es lindo si no tienes con quién compartirlo. Jamás lo compartiría con 17. Por el simple hecho que él no sabía compartir.

De a poco comenzó a sentirse relajada. No sabía por qué, pero aceptar ciertas cosas era algo liberador para ella. Aunque aún sentía que le faltaba algo. Una presión en su garganta le bloqueaba liberarse. Entonces una vaga idea apareció en su mente. La negó rotundamente, pero al hacer eso sintió como todo volvía a empeorar. Si quería liberarse, debía sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí.

Y la única forma era hablando.

-Ven aquí, Krilin. Por favor- le suplicó ella, sin subir la mirada, tapando su cara con sus cabellos rubios. Ante la actitud de la mujer, él se sorprendió, y sin saber lo que ella quería se acercó, a una distancia prudente.-Perdón.

¿Qué? "Gloriosas palabras" pensó Krilin. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero él con confianza se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué paso? No me digas que te golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza

- No es momento, pelón. Sólo escucha. ¿Realmente me...odias tanto?- Krilin iba a responder, pero entonces se puso a pensar. No sabía si la odiaba o si la quería, era una ambigüedad de sentimientos.- Escuché lo que le dijiste a la muchacha de cabello negro ayer. Siento haberte insultado, todo este tiempo. Creo que por estar tanto tiempo con el imbécil de mi hermano se me pudrió el cerebro.

-Tranquila- le puso una mano en la espalda- sabes, eres una buena amiga. Aunque insultes, quieras matarme, me hayas robado mi habitación y casa entera.- 18 rió. Eso fue música para los oídos de Krilin, y él lo demostró sonriendo.

De pronto, silencio.

Ella estaba pensando en decirle. Si era su amigo, no podría ocultarle nada, y menos la verdad de su existencia. Pero... ¿Y si reaccionaba como los demás? Si se volvía contra ella, tendría que matarlo. No sería conveniente. Bueno, se dijo, no averiguaría cómo reaccionaría si no le decía.

-Krilin- aún le sorprendía al nombrado escuchar con la voz de la mujer el mencionar su propio nombre- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te contaría como llegué hasta tu choza? Bueno, será mejor comenzar desde el principio- tomo un poco de aire, tomando con eso algo de valor. Levantó la cabeza, que había tenido baja todo el tiempo- Soy...una androide. La hermana de A17-Lo miró. Ningún gesto. Ni siquiera dijo nada.- Llegué a tu casa luego de una pelea con él. Ese idiota creía que podía gobernar la vida de cualquiera. Apenas despertamos y él fue quien tomó el control.-comenzó a levantar la voz- lo único que hacía era mandarme, sin pensar en lo que yo era, como si fuera una alfombra. O su asistente personal. Me hacía arreglar todo lo que él destruía, buscar soluciones a lo que él bien podría hacer.- De pronto, comenzó a gritar, como si realmente estuviera hablando con él- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Te merecía que te pasara muchas cosas peores de lo que a mí me han pasado, estúpido pendejo! ¡¿Quién es el que no sirve ahora, eh?¡¿Quién es el que no sirve?- De pronto, comenzó a gritar. Un auténtico grito, liso y agudo, fuerte y lleno de sentimientos. Krilin se tapó los oídos, estaba al lado de ella y se estaba quedando sordo.

-¡AHH DIOS!- gritaba Krilin, y ella le respondió gritando aún más fuerte.- ¡TÚ SI QUE ESTAS LOCA!

De pronto, todo el mundo hizo silencio. Ni los pájaros cantaban. Ella se sentó en el piso, bajando la cabeza otra vez.

Se sentía diferente. Liberada, por decirlo de alguna forma. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia adelante, con sus ojos brillando fielmente. Krilin se sintió también feliz por ella. Como si algo hubiese cambiado. Tal vez el hecho de ser amigos había hecho que ellos dos se acercaran más. En todo ese tiempo no había podido evitar sentir empatía por ella, y ese sentimiento que ella irradiaba, él también lo percibía.

Él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y comenzó a caminar a la par del pelón. La casa estaba bien lejos, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte.

-Ya lo sabía- le dijo él de la nada, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué?- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? Se lo hubiese dicho antes, y ella se habría ahorrado muchos nervios y malos pensamientos.

-Sip, ya lo sabía.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-No soy tan idiota. Sí soy distraído, y me costó darme cuenta. Al principio comencé a sospechar por la forma en la que ingresaste a mi casa. Es decir, ¿qué mujer normal puede de una patada tirar una puerta, y de otra colocarla en su sitio sin ningún esfuerzo? Después, esa ocasión en la que comenzamos a pelear. Además, tú jamás mencionabas a tu hermano, y como habían anunciado los medios, los androides se había separado por una pelea. Era algo obvio que recién me acabo de dar cuenta.

También, cuando apareció 17, actuaste extraño. Y había dos posibilidades: o habías tenido un mal encuentro con el androide antes de llegar a mi casa, o ustedes eran hermanos peleados. Y hasta que tú me lo confirmaste.

-Sabes, no eras tan descerebrado como pensé que eras.

Iban a mitad de camino, y no se había vuelto a hablar.

Él la miraba. Era momento de sacarse todas las dudas acerca de la existencia misma de ella.

-Je je je. Aún no me has dicho todo- le decía él. Ella lo miró de lado, sin voltear ni dejar de caminar.- Sigues sin decirme tu nombre.

-Es cierto. Me llamo A18. Si te atreves a hacer alguna burla sobre que soy androide, te sacaré la cabeza y la usaré para jugar fútbol- todo lo dijo con una tranquilidad aterrorizante.

-Pero... qué, ¿Acaso no tienes nombre? Algo así como Ana, o María.

-No

Krilin se resignó. Por lo menos sabía su nombre, y dentro de él su cuerpo estaba festejando. Tanto le había costado conseguir el nombre, para enterarse que simplemente es una serie de números. Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, de que estaba relacionado con el número de su hermano, A17. ¡Qué tarado!

- Y... ¿cómo llegaste a mi casa?

-Seis meses caminando por el mundo- "¡ah mierda!" pensó el pelón- recorrí y conocí muchos países diferentes. Pero dejé de moverme cuando casi me encontré con mi hermano. No quería verlo en ese entonces. Así entendí que debía quedarme quieta por un tiempo. Estaba caminando por un bosque, saliendo de una ciudad que yo misma había asaltado, cuando encontré una casucha que me podría servir como escondite. Yo que sabía que había alguien ahí dentro-.

Increíble. Él qué se habría imaginado. No entendía cómo una chica así había podido vivir tantas cosas. Pero, para su suerte, no era una chica normal. ¿Por qué no podía conocer personas normales? Aunque eso no le molestaba, se llevaba mejor con los alienígenas, mutantes, cosas de otro planeta, alterados genéticamente, y con poderes especiales o tres ojos. Se podría decir que las rarezas eran una costumbre en su vida cotidiana.

-Entonces...- no se le ocurría qué decir- no quieres ver más a tu hermano

-No

Entonces ella lo pensó otra vez. Ya estaba harta de huir de su hermano, o de esconderse. Ella era diferente, y no permitiría que un idiota de cabello negro la cambiara. Ella era fuerte, representaba la fortaleza dentro de todos los humanos. Y no sólo por ser una androide, ella ahora tenía motivaciones. Era fuerte de cuerpo, pero también de espíritu.

Ya estaba decidido. Iría a ver a su hermano lo más rápido que pudiera. Tenían cuentas que saldar, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar más por eso. El momento había llegado. Entonces, recordó que no podría llegar a la casa de él sin ser reconocida por el instinto que ellos dos tenían. Funcionaba como los sueños en los gemelos, sólo que, por suerte, no soñaban lo mismo. Cada vez que uno se acercaba al otro, podían sentir la energía. Y eso no sería bueno. Si volaba, él la sentiría llegar. Y no podía ir caminando, eso era muy lento. No había coches, estaban en medio de la mismísima nada.

Jamás creyó que ir a buscar a su hermano fuese tan difícil.

Ya estaba, iba a ir rápidamente, decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, golpearlo un poco para que razone, y luego verlo suplicando a sus pies por perdón. Sí, ese era un plan brillante. Excepto por una cosa.

-Me alegra que no tengas planes de venganza contra tu hermano- decía Krilin jovialmente- porque la venganza es muy mala. Y si quisieras vengarte, no creo que te dejaría ir. Es muy peligroso, y, como buen amigo, evitaría que fueras-.

El calvo.

Obviamente no podría escaparse de él. Parecía muy fuerte, y no quería..."Espera-pensaba A18- es sólo un estúpido humano. Simplemente lo corro a un lado y listo"

A18 dejó de caminar. Krilin volteó y la miró extrañado. Ella miraba el cielo del mediodía. Él interpretó de un segundo a otro sus intenciones. Ya había visto esa mirada antes, cuando ella quería luchar contra él, o contra cualquiera. Además tenía una mezcla de odio y resentimiento, en conjunto con las emociones que pasaban por su cabeza. Él se colocó en frente de ella, tapándole el camino.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa. Creía realmente que podría pararla.

-Te sorprendería realmente lo que puedo hacer.- le profirió él, seguido de una sonrisa.

Ella levantó una ceja. Movió su cabeza, insinuando que él debía mirar para arriba. Cuando lo hizo, la vio elevarse a unos cuantos e importantes metros. Ella lo saludó desde ahí, y volteó, para poder salir disparada del lugar.

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. El pelón petiso estaba frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos, bloqueándole, otra vez, el camino. Lo sorprendente era a la altura en la cual los dos se encontraban. Ella lo veía atónita, estaba flotando frente a ella, a trescientos metros de distancia. Con un rostro serio y decidido, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal que ella no vaya a cometer lo que podría ser el peor error de su vida.

-Escúchame, es importante. Dame tres válidas razones por las cuales yo te pueda dejar ir-.

¿Razones? Tenía, y de sobra. Pero enumerarlas le tomaría toda la tarde, y ella quería hacerlo ahora. Necesitaba cosas concretas, y que le hicieran, además, entrar en razón al petiso. Pero no conocía nada de él. Habían tenido algunas conversaciones sobre la vida privada del hombre, pero nada que a ella, en esos momentos, le interesara. Por eso no los recordaba. A excepción de una pequeña y corta charla de apenas tres minutos...

"¿Alguna vez te ha pasado sentirte como una bolsa de arena que todos tienen derecho a golpear gratis?" Ese día, él le estaba insinuando obviamente la forma con la que A18 se dirigía a Krilin. Ella sólo le respondió con un gruñido, pero su mente estaba más atenta a esa charla de lo que ella hubiera deseado en ese momento. "...Sentirte como si fueras la basura más débil entre todos, y sólo por ser de forma diferente a los demás? Claro, uno es el más raro y débil del grupo sólo por ser petiso y calvo, pero al que tiene tres ojos nada raro" Esa última oración ella no la había entendido, aunque podía estar relacionándose -ahora se daba cuenta- con los antiguos amigos de Krilin. Y hasta ella, en ese momento, recordó alguna información proporcionada por el viejo Maki Gero sobre un extraño luchador con un ojo de más.

Como sea, eso no importaba en ese momento. Miró a Krilin y lo analizó. Entonces, abrió la boca, y lo que dijo fue tan convincente que el calvo bajó los brazos y la miró, identificándose:

-¿Quieres razones? Podría darte muchas, pero te diré la más importante. Debo ir a buscar a mi hermano, pera mostrarle lo que se siente sentirse inservible, y que alguien muy cercano a tí te lo diga todo el tiempo- "Eres muy débil para competir", recordaba Krilin que le habían dicho eso todos los hombres, inclusive Yamcha, que se encontraban en cada torneo de artes marciales en los que él había participado.- Lo voy a buscar, para mostrarle, aunque sea por un mínimo momento, lo que se siente ser obligado a hacer cosas. Y como un idiota uno las hace, pensando como resguardo que las está haciendo por un amigo, un compañero, o alguien querido. Y, sobre todo, le demostraré que su hermanita se ha vuelto más fuerte, y que ya no tiene derecho a mandar sobre mí-.

Krilin sintió como si esas palabras estuvieran contando su vida cuando era joven. Bajó los brazos, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Está bien, iremos. Pero, sólo con una condición.- sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo- que vayamos en esto.

Desencapsuló el objeto. Era un hermoso aeroauto. Tenía un color extraño y, a diferencia de los de la época, éste sí tenía techo.

-Bien- dijo, resoplando un poco.

Ella entró en el asiento del copiloto, y Krilin arrancó el auto. Se sentía extraño, pero a la vez era gratificante viajar en auto. Sabía conducir (a medias). Sin tráfico sería más fácil. Sólo 18 tendría que decirle para dónde quedaba la casa y listo.

Cuando arrancó el auto, ciertas tensiones se liberaron en el ambiente. Él la miraba de a ratos. Era tan bonita. Desde el primer día que la había visto, ocho meses atrás en esa espantosa lluvia otoñal, le había parecido una chica hermosa, angelical, con un cierto aura que a él le había atraído desde el principio. Aunque habían pasado algunas dificultades que casi terminaban con asesinatos múltiples, ahora él podía mirarla sin sentirse extraño.

La luz del sol alumbraba su cabellera dorada, y su expresión tranquila más las hojas primaverales volando con el pasar del auto, resultaban un escenario formidable. No podía dejar de mirarla, cada facción de su cara, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada pequeña y marcada forma de su cuerpo...

El auto dio un gran salto, moviendo todo lo que estaba adentro. Había pasado por encima a una roca. Krilin se puso una mano en la nuca y comenzó a reír, avergonzado.

Ella lo miraba reír nerviosamente y, por primera vez, sonrió ante ello. Sentía como si su ojos brillaran. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.


	6. Algo sobre ti, Parte Dos

Y digo ¡Hey! (hey) que hermoso día es...

Acá les traigo la segunda parte del "algo sobre ti", y el capítulo seis de esta historia. Me re zarpé. Es decir, me pasé. El capitulo sí que está más largo. Hermosas 10.000 palabras...

Bueno espero que les guste. Ah, y en el capítulo cuatro dije que no sabía si agregar algo. Y me refería a un Lemmon. Luego de una batalla dentro de mi cerebro sobre si agregarlo o no, sólo digo una cosa...

¡Alerta lemmon! ( si eres menor de edad, o si te impresiona o desagrada el lemmon, de todas formas lle hasta el final, y saltéalo)

Espero que les guste. Disfrutenn...

Disclaimer: dbz es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, y cada canción, del respectivo autor nombrado anterior a los versos.

* * *

Volvió Titanium...

**Titatium (fragmento). David Guetta ft. Sia. Nothing but the beat. 2011**

**Cut me down **  
**But it's you who'd have further to fall **  
**Ghost town, haunted love **  
**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones **  
**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose **  
**Fire away, fire away **  
**Ricochet , you take your aim **  
**Fire away, fire away**

* * *

**¡Aviso!: este capítulo es clasificado M (mature), por contenido sexuales, lenguaje obsceno, y violencia verbal.**

* * *

Algo sobre ti. Parte dos.

La tierra volaba del piso, dejando una línea de polvo que se esparcía al momento siguiente. Los animales pequeños, como lagartijas y pequeñas ardillas, se agachaban al ver pasar la máquina voladora sobre ellas, sin hacerles daño.

Habían cambiado de territorio varias veces. Primero, salieron de la zona del bosque en la que vivían. Saliendo del bosque, engancharon un gran desierto. Seguía sin haber una ruta específica, pero todo era pacífico y estaba desolado. Ni siquiera un cactus había, y era una suerte si se podía ver alguno.

Luego de un largo recorrido de casi una hora por el desierto, entraron en una pradera. El pequeño y mojado pasto verde embellecía el paisaje. Algunos pequeños conejos se veían correr por entre las plantitas. Ella sonreía al verlos saltar por doquier. Las flores se movían con el pasar del aeroauto. El sol en la mitad del cielo, indicando el medio día. El brillo del sol hacía que el rocío de las hojas iluminara el lugar angelicalmente.

Hubiera deseado quedarse allí más tiempo, pero entonces entraron al último eslabón del camino. Estaban en un gran y frondoso bosque oscuro, los árboles eran tantos y tan altos que no dejaban entrar casi nada de luz. Parecía como si, de pronto, todo se hubiese vuelto de noche. Ni siquiera se veían animales, y el único que se vio fue uno que parecía estar muerto, por un conjunto de balas que le atravesaban el estómago. Ella ya sabía que estaban cerca.

Mientras más cerca estaban, más se podía ver la serie de destrozos que A17 había provocado. Muchos árboles talados, y sus troncos formaban más oscuridad que la normal. Ni siquiera pájaros había, tampoco se vislumbraban nidos. Estaba más desolado que el desierto.

Ella exhalaba y se notaba como si fuera humo, por el frío que hacía en ese lugar. Krilin estornudaba de vez en cuando. Las formas de las plantas aterrorizarían a cualquiera, y uno no se sentiría seguro de ir solo caminando por allí. Parecía un bosque de películas de terror, en el cual cualquiera podía perderse y encontrarse con un asesino serial.

A lo lejos se veía una pequeña pero bonita casa de madera de dos pisos. Gran casa se había montado su hermano. El piso era de tierra lisa sin pasto ni flores. No tenía muchas ventanas, pero tenía un portón pequeño muy elegante, hecho también de madera.

Krilin se estacionó frente a la casa, de modo que si tenían que huir - y esperaba que eso no pasara-, estarían listos.

Primero bajó ella del auto. Estiró sus piernas y miró, con las manos en sus caderas, la gran casa. Era demasiado elegante para alguien como su hermano. Krilin bajó y se estiró, bostezó e intentó que sus piernas reaccionaran después de tan largo viaje.

Ella sacó el aire de su boca, viendo el humo que se formaba al exhalar. No sentía el frío, y si lo sintiera, no tendría tiempo ni para temblar. Estaba ahí por una razón, y era hora de enfrentarla.

El pelón no dejaba de estornudar y temblar, había ido en remera y se estaba congelando. Tenía que acompañarla, para lo que sea que hubiesen ido a hacer. Aunque podría esperar en el auto, pero eso parecería cobardía de su parte. Se acercó a ella, sin parar de tiritar.

-Ya podemos...- intentó decir él entre el tiritar de sus dientes.

-Shh-¿Por qué ese idiota tenía que hacer tanto ruido? No dejaba de estornudar o hacer algo que perturbara la paz y su paciencia.

Subió unos pequeños escalones hasta estar frente a la puerta. La madera brillaba, y hacía relucir a la casa de una forma muy elegante, digno de millonarios. "Seguro que es todo robado- pensaba ella- él no podría hacer nada solo, ni en tres mil años". Tocó la puerta tres veces, sin cambiar la fuerza ni el sonido de cada golpeteo. Usaba esa frialdad calculadora que la caracterizaba. Se cruzó de brazos esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Como no hubo ni un sonido, volvió a golpear, esta vez cinco veces. Sin respuesta. Se estaba desesperando. Seguro que no estaba en la casa. O había escapado, como un cobarde.

Estuvo esperando cinco minutos. Golpeaba a cada rato, y nadie le atendía. Krilin ya se estaba poniendo azul del frío. Entonces, al fin, se dignó a abrirle.

Abrió la puerta por completo. Estaban frente a frente, y ella no sentía nada. Lo miraba fríamente, y él sonreía, desafiante. Sin sentimientos, calculando cada movimiento de los ojos, cada pequeño gesto de su cara y manos. Ninguno hablaba, sólo se analizaban. Era primordial saber las intenciones del otro, antes de actuar. Como estar en una batalla, si no sabes cuál será el próximo movimiento de tu contrincante, considérate muerto.

Krilin tosió, y eso sacó de su concentración a ambos. A17 movió su mirada y, con sólo media décima de segundo, volvió a mirarla a ella. En sólo ese rápido vistazo, ya había captado al calvo y todos sus movimientos. Krilin notó eso, y se dio cuenta que ellos eran más fuertes que lo que anunciaban en la televisión. Eso explicaba la muerte de sus amigos, los guerreros más fuertes del universo.

-¡Hola, hermanita!- le dijo él, con supuesta jovialidad. Palmeó el brazo de ella y dejó la mano ahí- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Ocho largos meses. ¡Casi un embarazo, ¿No te parece?- Ella agarró la manga de él y se sacó la mano de encima- Pasa, siento haber tardado en atenderte, pero estaba haciendo cosas más importantes que verte a tí. Es decir, a ustedes- y entró a la casa. A18 se limpió la parte donde su hermano había apoyado la mano y entró. Krilin no sabía si entrar o quedarse ahí, pero se estaba congelando, además él le había permitido entrar. Corriendo subió los escalones y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las casa, en el interior, era igual o más elegante que por afuera. Todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera. El olorcito a madera le hacía sentir como en Kame House, sólo faltaba el olor a playa y los griteríos de Roshi cuando alguien le cambiaba el canal. No tenía cuadros ni fotos en las paredes, y no parecía ser tan grande. Pero para una persona estaba más que bien. Tenía varias puertas, y una escalera marrón oscuro llevaba al segundo piso.

Se había quedado analizando la habitación, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya no había nadie. Apuró el paso hasta estar cerca de 18.

Ella también parecía estar analizando todo, pero de un modo más severo. Buscaba alguna cosa rara que le indicara algo más sobre su hermano. Pudo darse cuenta de que, en un mostrador de caoba, había una pequeña colección de armas de fuego de altos calibres. Se destacaba, colgada en la pared, una escopeta calibre 16 doble caño, reluciente y, aparentemente, cargada.

Krilin se quedó en el living. Tenía hermosos muebles de madera y telas elegantes de seda o importadas de algún lugar de la india. Una gran estufa de pared se imponía en medio de la pared en el medio de la sala, y quemaba madera recién recolectada. Él estaba tiritando del frío, y se acercó a la estufa. Acercó sus manos extendidas al fuego y comenzó a entrar en calor. No creía que le importara a A17 que él estuviese cerca de su estufa. O tal vez era mala idea...

A18 seguía a su hermano de cerca. No le había sacado la mirada de encima desde que había entrado. Poco le interesaba dónde estaba el pelón. Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera atrevido a tocar nada. Ella lo sabía de experiencia, no le iría bien si tocaba algo.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina del lugar. Era diferente, tenía un decorado al estilo blanco. Él se sentó sobre una encimera y agarró una taza que contenía alguna clase de bebida caliente.

-Y dime, hermanita, ¿Para qué mierda viniste?

-Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario- le respondió sin más.

-Mhmm- él gruñó. No le agradaba la actitud de su hermana.

-Tenemos cosas que arreglar, nosotros dos.

-¿Qué?- le dijo sorprendido, hasta casi riéndose. Dejó la taza a un lado- Tú y yo no tenemos "cosas que arreglar". Ya está todo hecho. Yo, como buen hermano, intenté que tú, hace siete meses, volvieses a la normalidad y siguieras como estábamos hasta ese momento. Y tú, como la estúpida que eres, no quisiste seguirme. Y, haciéndote la independiente, te fuiste. Listo.¿Qué mas quieres saber?

Ella inhaló y exhaló, tranquilizándose. No le gritaría. Le hablaría tranquilamente.

-Primero, háblame bien. Segundo, si crees que es normal que tu hermana sea tu sirvienta, tú te lo crees. Yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie. Y sí, soy independiente. Por lo menos no ando dependiendo de nadie para hacer un sándwich de jamón y queso.

-¡Yo soy más independiente y maduro que tú!¡Si te hubieses dado cuenta antes, sabrías que yo quería lo mejor para tí!

-¡Querer lo mejor para mí no es tratarme como un perro!- bajó el tono de la voz- Tú no sabes lo que es lo mejor para alguien. Apenas si te puedes cuidar tú mismo.- Lo insultaba con sutilezas, tal y como lo hacía Krilin. No lo insultaría con un lenguaje soez. Bueno, lo intentaría.

-Yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera cuando yo quiera

-Así conseguiste esta casa, ¿no es así? A mí no me engañas. Ni en tus sueños podrías construir tú solo algo así.

-¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

-Tu profunda e in-cambiable idiotez.- no duró mucho. A17 quedó pasmado ante la actitud de ella. Decía las palabras lenta y cautelosamente, hablando con precavidez y certinidad. Eso lo ponía nervioso. Se bajó de la encimera de un salto.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para andar hablándome así?- Comenzó a acercársele. Ella enderezó su cuerpo y levantó su cabeza, y con la mayor sutileza del mundo pronunció sólo dos palabras.

-Tu hermana.- Eso sacó de sus casillas al otro androide.

Y comenzaron las palabrerías. La desafiaba con frases como "¿te crees mejor que yo?" y "no eres nada", y otras más. Ella lo miraba sin pestañear. Su mirada seria y fría no cambiaba en ningún momento, y seguía las vueltas que daba su hermano por toda la habitación. Hablaba demasiado, repitiendo lo mismo. Era aburrido, escucharlo hablar cansaba. Ella comenzó a mover el pie, mostrando impaciencia, y él se desquició.

Es increíble lo que uno podía llegar a hacer sólo por hacerle mal a alguien. Hay cosas sagradas y únicas de la persona con las que uno no se puede meter. Respetaba a su hermano, hasta un punto. Había algunas cosas que ella, como cualquier ser humano, podía aguantar. Pero no le gustaba que se metiera con las cosas que a ella le importaban de verdad. Primero, ella siempre quería que la tratasen como una chica normal, y que no la molestaran por ser androide. Aunque era una idiotez molestarse por eso, a ella la enfurecía a muerte. Y así terminaban las personas, muertas. Segundo, la ponía de los nervios que la trataran como una puta cualquiera.

Siempre había un idiota que se creía demasiado y despreciaba su vida lo suficiente como para decir algo totalmente fuera de lugar dirigido hacia ella. Por suerte, solía decir ella, esas personas ya no estaban más para molestar el mundo con sus palabras fuera de contexto.

Pero ahora, algo extraño, color negro y caliente, horrible y quemante, subía por su cuerpo. Jamás le había pasado. Lo más extraño era el por qué había reaccionado así. En otro momento de su vida, le hubiese dado igual las cosas que su hermanito decía acerca de otras personas que no fueran ella, pero una sola cosa hizo surgir el volcán que tenía escondido desde ese horroroso día, hace ocho meses atrás.

Ahora, jamás le perdonaría haberse metido con la única persona a la que le importaba. Se había metido con el pelón.

Oraciones pronunciadas jamás fueron tan terriblemente lastimosas.

-...Y además,¿quién es ese pelón?- le había dicho su hermano de forma insultiva. Luego pareció pensarlo, y se colocó en una posición desafiante, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.-¡Eso!, ¿Quién es él?

***Ç***

Krilin se había calentado lo suficiente como para tener calor. Se alejó de la estufa y se dio una vuelta por la casa, sin tocar nada. Jamás se está lo suficientemente seguro en la casa de un asesino.

Subió las escaleras e investigó todas las habitaciones. Tenía un muy buen gusto para casas, aunque no creía que él solo la hubiese construído. Quién podría hacer una casa así sin ayuda, eso era imposible. O tal vez cualquiera podía, pero él tenía la mala suerte de no poder hacerlo.

Lindos cuartos, tenía varios, y unos muy bien decorados baños. Para ser un cazador y asesino serial mundialmente conocido, tenía una excelente casa. Pero, ¿y si era robada? ¿Y si abría un armario y caían dos cuerpos de dos personas al piso, los antiguos supuestos dueños de la casa? Por eso decidió no seguir investigando, y ni pensar en abrir alguna cosa rara.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, como si huyera de los fantasmas que seguramente habitaban esa casa. Y A17 seguro ni se daba cuenta. Porque es un androide, y los androides no sienten miedo.

Entonces recordó el extraño sueño de 18. Pero era ridículo pensar que un androide tuviese miedo. Los androides son los más fuertes del universo entero, indestructibles e inmortales. Jamás podrían tenerle miedo a alguien. Aunque...había sólo una cosa.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se tenían miedo entre ellos. Krilin pensaba, si el fuese un androide y tuviese a alguien igual que él, le tendría miedo. Porque sería el único capaz de derrotarlo.

Pasó frente a la puerta de la cocina, no sabía dónde se habían metido los hermanos más fuertes y destructivos del mundo. Aunque pensó que estaría mejor así. No era buena idea entrar a una habitación y de pronto encontrarlos a los golpes limpios. Y si eso pasaba, no los separaría. No sólo porque si lo intentaba, moriría en el intento. Sino porque había una regla en las peleas, nadie podía irrumpir en ellas. Sería injusto para el enemigo.

Estaba alejándose de la cocina, cuando escuchó que lo nombraban.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Krilin con todo esto?" decía A18.

Él se acercó a la puerta y se colocó al costado, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decían. -Si A18 me ve, seguro me mata- susurró.

"Es obvio. Sólo una puta no se da cuenta lo que es"

Era difícil entender de qué estaban hablando, si hubiera prestado atención momentos antes podría seguir el hilo de las cosas que decían.

"¿Qué me estas insinuando?"

Era obvio que sabía lo que le estaba insinuando. Seguro esperaba una explicación antes de reventarle la cabeza contra el horno.

"Tú dímelo. ¿Dónde vives?"

Estaba comenzando a captar la idea.

"Grrr...con él"

"¿Y por qué eso no me sorprende?"

¿Sería buena idea meterse en la pelea? No toleraba que ella fuese tratada así, aunque sabía que ella sabía cómo cuidarse sola. Estar ahí viendo cómo ella lo golpeaba en la cara sería un gran espectáculo, pero no podía ir a verlo.

"Cállate, androide. No sabes nada, así que no hables sin saber. Ya quisieras tener a alguien como él en tu casa"

Eso podría considerarse como un alago por parte de la mujer hacia Krilin. Pero, por otro lado, lo usaba como ejemplo para dar a entender cosas...perturbadoras para él.

"Sí, claro. Yo "querría" tener a un idiota como ese, pero ya está entre tus piernas, ¿o no? Y cómo va, ¿rápido o lento?"

Krilin se puso colorado, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba en medio de una pelea, y no quería ser él el problema por el cual esos dos comenzaran a matarse entre sí.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡No me trates como si fuera una prostituta, si esas son las que tú traes a tu casa!¡Las únicas mujeres que conoces ya pasaron por treinta hombres más, ¿o me equivoco?"

Ella sí sabía atacar, aunque Krilin pudo notar que la voz comenzaba a debilitarse y quebrar en algunas palabras. De pronto se escuchó algo de vidrio romperse. Seguro que era una taza, por el sonido grave del vidrio grueso impactando contra la cerámica blanca del suelo, y el ruido de una bebida derramándose. A17 comenzó a elevar la voz, y eso le provocaba que se agudizara un tono más arriba del que suele usar. Unas botas se estrujaban contra el piso frío, avanzando y acercándose a la puerta, lugar en el que seguro estaba la rubia.

"¡Las personas que yo conozca no son de tu incumbencia! ¿Y por qué crees que fuiste creada por el viejo Maki Gero, eh?"

Krilin anotaba en su mente cada pequeño dato sobre la vida de ellos dos. _Fueron creados por un tal Maki Gero, _anotó mentalmente.

La puerta de la cocina comenzó a sacudirse. Una ola de energía hacía que todo lo que estuviera en la cocina se sacudiera. Krilin podía ver el Ki que se emanaba desde ahí.

Se escuchaba el rechinido de los dientes de la chica. Se estaba conteniendo. "No...lo...golpees" pensaba Krilin. Si lo golpeaba, la pelea jamás terminaría sin que alguien hubiese muerto.

"¡Ahh!"comenzó ella a gritar, agravando su tonalidad vocal "¿Y tú realmente tienes la esperanza de servir para algo? Pues mejor te la quitas, porque eres más inútil que una roca." Comenzó a avanzar, arrinconando al androide. Pronunció exactamente las palabras que él le había dicho hace ocho meses para degradarla. "No sirves. Jamás lo hiciste. Seguro que el viejo Gero te creó junto a mí para que yo no me sienta sola. Débil como un estúpido humano, y sentimentalista, ahg. Nada de sentimientos, ni querer algo, ni nada de eso. Eso es para los débiles, como tú. Débil, malagradecido, maldito, inservible, feo, asqueroso, me das asco y pena." Él estaba contra la heladera, y ella lo miraba, sin dejar de pronunciar en un tono duro cada palabra que él le había dicho antes. "¿Qué se siente que te digan esto?"

No se sentía bien. Le dolía, pero no lo demostraba. No haría esas cosas idiotas que lo humanos suelen hacer.

Él debía demostrar fuerza. Dio varios pasos hacia ella y la tomó del cuello. No permitiría que nadie le hablara así, y esperaría hasta que ella suplicara por su vida para soltarla.

Como en el sueño. Pero no se dejaría doblegar. Los idiotas debían pagar. El que hace sufrir, debe sufrir. Le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, y la soltó. Cuando se agachó para tomarse del estómago, ella lo tomó del cabello con una mano y, con la otra, le cortaba la respiración apretando en el cuello.

Pensó seriamente el reventarle la cabeza contra el borde de esa encimera filosa que estaba ahí, pero por varias razones no lo hizo. Primero, porque eso no le funcionaría para abrirle la cabeza a su hermano. Segundo, ella jamás se atrevería a matarlo, por el momento. Y tercero, no se rebajaría al nivel de él. Lo alejó de ella y le soltó el agarre. Volteó y rápidamente comenzó a irse.

Krilin estaba detrás de la puerta cuando se abrió, y la androide salió a paso furioso de ahí. Lo último que escuchó fue la continua tos de él, tratando de recuperar el aire. Krilin salió corriendo de la casa.

A17 golpeó de un puñetazo un mueble que estaba al lado suyo. Se dejó deslizar hasta el piso, colocando su espalda contra la heladera. Se sentía extraño. Había cosas que ese día le afectaron que, al igual que cuando se separó por primera vez de su hermana, jamás aceptaría. Por un lado, odiaba tener que separarse de su hermana. Se odiaban a muerte, pero separarse de ella le provocaba un dolor extraño en el pecho. Y, por otro lado, jamás admitiría, ni aunque lo quisieran matar, el miedo que sentía por cada pelea que tenía con ella.

A18 siempre, cuando se enfrentaban, carecía de sentimientos. Él la desafiaba, y a ella ni siquiera le temblaban las piernas. Era más fuerte que él, y temía que, algún día, una pelea terminara matándolo. Ella seguramente no le temía, además no tendría por qué. Era mucho más fuerte que él.

***Ç***

A18 abrió la puerta de la casa de su hermano con fuerza, casi arrancándola y llevándosela. Krilin se la llevó puesta, salió y la cerró con suavidad.

Ella abanicó la puerta del auto y la cerró con fuerza, abollándole la parte exterior. Tenía la mirada ardiente fija en un punto lejano, y su mente se iba con esa mirada. Aunque se sentía liberada, algo extraño sucedió. Un gran peso cayó sobre ella, y la debilitó por completo.

Krilin se subió al auto. La miraba fijamente. Se veía perturbada y distante. Pudo notar que apretaba los puños fuertemente. Él colocó una mirada de extrañeza. Su pecho comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Algo le decía que ocurrirían cosas extrañas.

Y entonces, vio ese extraño líquido salado que jamás había visto en ella derramarse de sus ojos cristalinos, brillantes por la humedad que tenían.

Ese agua salada resbalaba por sus mejillas de porcelana, perdiéndose en algún punto al pasar su cuello. Él miraba atónito, con la boca entreabierta, y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Jamás había sido bueno en esas pequeñas cosas, pero que tenían un gran significado en él. Y verla así lo estaba matando.

Ella comenzó a emitir un sonido cortado desde su garganta. Sí, aunque para ambos sonara increíble, estaba llorando. "Los androides sí tienen sentimientos después de todo", pensó él, con amargura. Ella colocó rápidamente sus manos lisas y femeninas en su cara, tapándola de la adversidad, dura y fría, que siempre la golpeaba cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

Porque así era todo. Frío y duro, lastimoso y horrendo. Las cosas que uno debe enfrentar sin querer hacerlo, y sin estar listo. Esas cosas que te atacan a la desprevenida y te quieren matar a golpes que, aunque no se vean, pegan duro en el interior.

Krilin la abrazó con fuerza. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, pero si lo golpeaba, por lo menos se distraería de cualquier cosa mala que la haya hecho ponerse en ese estado.

La soltó y arrancó lentamente el auto. Además, sonidos extraños se escuchaban dentro de esa extraña y terrorífica, pero elegante, casa.

***Ç***

Un día extraño pasaba con el movimiento del sol. Las seis de la tarde, y aún no llegaban. Aunque iban por la carretera, el camino parecía ser cada vez más y más largo. El sol que atardecía marcaba el horizonte, y el frío que había en el bosque se había ido, dejando paso al calor primaveral característico de esa época. Estaba comenzando el verano, y el calor solía ponerse insoportable. Las paredes de la casa mantenían el calor, y ahora con esa nueva habitación que le estaba haciendo seguro que el calor se encerraría ahí dentro.

Había buenos programas de verano, con buena música. Además era perfecto para ir a la playa y entrenar un rato. Si te daba calor, te remojabas en el agua y listo.

De todo eso le hablaba Krilin a A18 mientras conducía, para romper el silencio de tumba que había. Ella no respondía, solamente miraba por la ventana, y alguna vez asentía distraídamente. Aunque ella no hablaba, era una buena oportunidad para mantener una charla con ella.

Le contaba viejas historias de verano en Kame House, y no importaba si ella escuchaba o no, sólo quería contárselo, compartir algo con esa muchacha que se asemejaba a un iceberg. Hacía comentarios al azar, para saber si ella lo escuchaba. Estaba casi seguro de que lo hacía.

En le horizonte comenzaron a dibujarse pequeñas viviendas, y unas pocas luces destellaban desde ahí. La cantidad de autos comenzaba a aumentar gradualmente. Krilin sonrió de lado y se colocó esa gorra de lana que escondía parte de su cabeza calva. La mayor parte del recorrido no había estado iluminado, pero de pronto las luces de la carretera comenzaron a iluminar la noche próxima.

A18 miraba hacia adelante. Esas pequeñas viviendas se habían convertido en gloriosos edificios de diez metros, y esas pequeñas y vibrantes luces lejanas ahora eran grandes destellos de energía que iluminaban la ciudad entera. Un pequeño pero bien iluminado cartel a la derecha de la autopista mostraba el nombre de la ciudad. Según eso, estaban en "La capital del oeste".

-Llegamos- susurró el calvo.

Entraron a la ciudad y los edificios los rodeaban. Muchos establecimientos estaban plagados de carteles brillantes que anunciaban obras musicales, lugares de comida, hoteles. Miles de personas llenaban las calles y establecimientos, mostrando la ciudad más colorida.

El sol se había ido por completo, y las estrellas no se veían por la luz que desprendía la capital. Le parecía increíble que su hermano no hubiese pasado por ahí para destruir la hermosa capital.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó confundida.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato. Hace años que no vengo aquí de noche.

Entraron a una gran calle llena de negocios, _shoppings _y demás lugares en las que los humanos gastaban todo su dinero. Las luces que emanaban los edificios se reflejaban en vidrio de auto, iluminando sus rostros a medida que se movía el auto por la ciudad. A 18 le brillaron los ojos. No recordaba cuál fue la última vez en la que había entrado a un _shopping_, tal vez ese día en el que destruyó ese centro comercial de la pequeña ciudad en el medio de la nada, con su hermano.

Ahora que lo miraba al calvo, algo le recordó a esa vez. Él era igual al hombre con el que había chocado esa vez cuando se caía el centro comercial de esa pequeña aldea, hacía ocho meses.

Era fuerte, tenía los músculos, tanto en los brazos como en el torso y las piernas, marcados de tanto ejercicio. Aunque tenía estatura baja, lucía siempre un buen aspecto. Tenía buen sentido de la moda, solía vestirse bien. Y verse bien. Tenía grandes, atentos y brillantes ojos negros, que parecían interesados por cada cosa nueva que veía. Además, contrastaban perfectamente con la falta de nariz y su sonrisa que casi siempre estaba, mostrando la felicidad por las cosas buenas que le pasaban. Entonces, la miró, y esos dulces ojos resplandecieron al chocar su mirada con la de ella.

Ella corrió rápidamente su cara y siguió mirando hacia el frente, intentando no ponerse colorada. Borró esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- ella dijo, cambiando de tema.

- A un buen lugar. Te gustará. Venden cosas muy buenas.- Frenó el coche y bajó del auto. Dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta.

Ella bajó sin mirar hacia abajo. Las luces de la gran cartelera que se encontraba encima de la puerta la habían hipnotizado. Comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante. Krilin la incitó a entrar. Ella entró con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro. Jamás había visto un centro comercial tan grande.

Sus ojos se embelesaron con la cantidad de tiendas de ropa que había. Aunque no le agradaba el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente cerca suyo. Pero, aparte de eso, todo era excelente. Había muchos restaurantes de comidas exóticas, varios lugares que exhibían música y vendían aparatos electrónicos, y, sobre todo, ese lugar estaba lleno de tiendas de ropa a los que a ella le encantaría ir.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- Quería hacer tantas cosas.- Si quieres, vamos a... ver ropa. A menos que no quieras - Si fuera por él, lo último que harían sería ver ropa. Pero, estaba aquí para mostrarle algunas cosas a la rubia. Cuando mencionó la ropa, a ella le destellaron los ojos. Arrastrando a Krilin comenzó a avanzar por ese lugar que parecía creado por los dioses.

En dos horas, recorrieron el establecimiento completo, desde el primer hasta el quinto piso, de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa. Habían entrado a cada condenada tienda del lugar y, para desgracia de Krilin, todo ese recorrido había sido en vano. A18 no se había llevado nada. Era como estar en el entrenamiento más difícil del mundo, y él ya estaba agotado. Parecía no haber nada que llenara la expectativa de la mujer en cuanto a la ropa.

Habían visto conjuntos, vestidos, trajes, de todo. Y parecía como si nada fuese de acuerdo para ella. Y sálvese quien pueda cuando no era justo lo que ella quería. Krilin estaba seguro que muchas muchachas que trabajaban ahí habían quedado algo traumadas por la actitud de la muchacha. Un gran temperamento en conjunto a un disgusto era igual a un desastre. Ella sabía lo que quería, y eso a él le gustaba.

Entonces, al fin, encontró lo que quería. No era elegante, ni tampoco demasiado provocador. Simple, pero costoso. Entraron al local de ropa una mujer rubia y harta, arrastrando a un petiso que parecía estar muriéndose. Típico, pensaron las mujeres que estaban ahí.

Krilin se tiró sobre un sofá para descansar, mientras esperaba a que A18 decidiera qué es lo que quería. Todas las mujeres pasaban y lo miraban. Él escondió su cara bajo su gorro, avergonzado. Parecía un muerto de hambre, y asmático, por la forma en la que respiraba al entrar al lugar. Eso es estar cansado. Una mujer le preguntó si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda médica, otra le preguntó si era un vagabundo, y eso casi hace que lo echen de la tienda.

Intentó acomodarse la ropa y quedarse sentado como un hombre normal. Había varios hombres, al igual que él. Esperaban, sentados en otros sillones, a que sus esposas o novias indecisas se decidieran por alguna ropa y terminaran llevándose el local completo en sus bolsas.

-¿Cómo luzco, idiota?- lo llamaba la rubia.

Krilin volteó y la miró.Decir que se veía linda era nada. Todos los hombres del lugar, incluso los que pasaban por fuera del local, voltearon o dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo sólo para mirarla. Y ella sólo lo miraba a él. No le importaba los demás babosos que hacían cosas fuera de lugar frente a sus parejas.

Él quedó embelesado. Era increíble lo que una ropa simple podía hacer con ella. Unos pantalones pesqueros de jean negros a conjunto con un simple y recto cinturón de cuero marrón, una remera sin mangas blanca y un saco también sin mangas color negro.

Ella levantó una ceja, se estaba impacientando. La mente de Krilin intentaba hacerlo reaccionar. Un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de él lo codeaba y le hacía saber que le estaban hablando a él.

-Eh...- comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente, haciendo movimientos difusos y balbuceando cosas inentendibles, hasta que logró articular una palabra-...bien.

Todos los hombres del lugar lo miraron, asombrados. "Ese tipo es un idiota", le susurró un tipo a otro. Hasta las mujeres tenían ganas de matarlo.

-Perfecto- pronunció ella- me lo llevo.

Una empleada estaba perfectamente feliz mientras le llevaba sospechosamente la cuenta a Krilin. Él la recibió intentando salir de su asombro para pagar las cosas e irse de ahí. Miró la cuenta y otro asombro llegó a él. ¡Cuánto costaba, dios mío! Era obvio que era un robo, pero al fin que había encontrado lo indicado para la chica, no iba a evitar que se lo llevara. Además, si no lo pagaba, ella sería capaz de robarlo, y no sería bueno andar por la ciudad como si fueran criminales. Seguro que terminaría destrozando el lugar.

Sacó el dinero y se lo entregó a la chica. Al salir del lugar, las mujeres la miraban con envidia, al igual que los hombres. Ellos miraban a Krilin con ganas de matarlo. Todos se preguntaban cómo había hecho para conseguir a una mujer así, ya muchos tenían su propia teoría.

Al fin estaban caminando para la salida. Eran las ocho y media de la noche, y les tomaría una hora más llegar a la casa. Y, por fin, ella dormiría en una habitación apartada. Krilin había terminado de construírla, y ya estaba lista para ser usada.

Ojalá se hubiesen apurado más. Caminaban lentamente porque ella examinaba su ropa detenidamente al caminar. Krilin no podía evitar ponerse... celoso, por los conjuntos de miradas que ella atraía. Intentaba hacer que caminaran más rapido, en vano.

Entonces, surgió algo inesperado. Un idiota que estaba borracho venía pasando, haciendo atrocidades por doquier. Entonces pegó su mirada al cuerpo de ella. El calvo lo vio, y comenzó a rezar porque ese tipo no se atreviera a decir nada. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

-¡Eh, preciosa!- gritó el muchacho-¡Qué buena que estás! ¿No quieres venir aquí a pasar el rato? Pago bien.

-¿Qué?- susurró ella, dejando de caminar, y con un tic en el ojo. Esa voz era la precuela del desastre. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, enderezó su cabeza y lo miró de costado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¡Ahh!- exclamó agudamente el calvo- no...no le hagas nada. Es sólo un tipo borracho, no lo decía en serio. ¿O no?-

-Ohh sí, lo decía muy en serio- le respondió el borracho.

Krilin palmeó su mano en su propia cara y susurró "imbécil".

Todo fue tan rápido, que si uno no hubiese mirado, casi ni lo hubiera notado. Ella simplemente abrió su mano, la apuntó hacia atrás, sin voltear, y una gran y violácea bola de energía creció en su mano. Fue disparada y fulminó al hombre al instante, junto con parte del establecimiento completo.

La gente gritaba, él se había cubierto la cara con su antebrazo. Un montón de cenizas y humo, en conjunto con partes del lugar, llovían por todos lados. La gente corría gritando "¡es el androide!" y "¡estamos fritos!". Y también "¡ Nos matará y comerá como si fuésemos animales!" El idiota que dijo eso también terminó fulminado. La policía comenzó a llegar de a montones.

Krilin la agarró del brazo y comenzó a correr. Era como si fuese una escena de películas de acción. Ellos corrían y la explosión aumentaba detrás de ellos. Las tiendas comenzaron a explotar, porque A18 no dejaba de arrojar bolas de energía a los estúpidos e inservibles policías.

Salieron por una salida de emergencia que se encontraba detrás del lugar. Comenzaron a correr por las calles desoladas que pronto se convirtieron en un escenario de guerra. Ella tomó vuelo y lo arrastró por el piso.

Comenzó a atravesar sin piedad una gran cantidad de edificios, y por cada uno que atravesaba, Krilin quedaba más confundido aún. A él sí le dolían los golpes.

Aterrizó frente al auto. Entraron al auto y Krilin pisó el acelerador, haciendo que el ruido se escuchase por toda la ciudad.

Apenas entraron en la ruta hacia su casa, un conjunto de autos los seguía de cerca. Las sirenas de los policías ponían más nervioso a Krilin. Ella comenzó a gritarle que disparara. Él no quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía los persegirían hasta su casa, y de ahí no tenían escapatoria.

Tomó valor y sacó la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia afuera. Se dio vuelta y se sentó sobre el borde de la ventana. Susurró un débil "Lo siento", y, sin arrepentirse, lanzó un disco destructor que acabó con los centenares de policías que los seguían de cerca. Rápidamente entró al auto y aceleró, esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto.

A18 soltó una risotada, y Krilin le siguió, más débilmente. Eso había sido una locura, y lo que menos quería él era tener problemas con la policía. Pero, debía admitir que había sido tan divertido, que hasta quería repetirlo. Siempre que ella estuviese con él.

Se sentía como Bonnie y Clyde, dos criminales huyendo de la ley, destrozando todo. Era divertido pensarlo así. Dobló bruscamente el volante hacia la izquierda y se adentraron rápidamente en el bosque, moviendose hacia todos lados y topándose con algunos árboles caídos. Como si fuera una montaña rusa.

Ella sacaba gradualmente la mano y le disparaba a los árboles cercanos, para que cayeran y el calvo tuviese que evitarlos con el auto. Se sacudían para todos lados, y ella no había dejado de reír, olvidándose de todo.

Él le seguía el juego moviendo el auto para que ella se cayera para todos lados. Ella, cuando caía, le pegaba patadas, y él giraba para otro lado para que se rodara. En el bosque se escuchaba únicamente las risas nocturnas de los dos jóvenes.

Apenas llegaron, él frenó de golpe el auto y se bajó corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó ella bajándose rápidamente del auto, sin sacar su sonrisa de sus labios. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, dejando unos mechones de cabello en su cara. Krilin tiró su gorro a un lado y se colocó listo para la pelea.

Ella corrió hacia él y le propinó una patada, que pudo evitar fácilmente. Se la devolvió con un puñetazo, que ella corrió y aprovechó para golpearle la cara. Jamás se había divertido tanto entrenando con alguien. Sólo una persona había igualado el sentimiento, y ése había sido Goku. Pero ésto se sentía diferente, más caluroso interiormente, a diferencia de las veces en las que entrenaba con su difunto amigo.

Para A18, esto era algo nuevo, y le gustaba. Lo miraba concentrado, repartiendo golpes, sin miedo a golpearla o ser golpeado. Si él erraba un golpe, ella sonreía, eso hacía que él se pusiera furioso. Y claro, ligaba algunos golpes, pero eso era lo bueno del momento. Se golpeaban sin piedad, pero a la vez con gusto y diversión. No sádicamente, como amigos...

Krilin dio un golpe fallido, y ella le dio una patada certera en el pecho, mandándolo a volar más de lo que ella hubiese querido. Atravesó una parte muy importante de la casa: su nueva habitación. Él cayó secamente. Las paredes de esa parte cedieron sobre él. A18 no pudo evitar largan una pequeña y baja risa.

Se sacó los pedazos de pared de la cabeza y se sentó, sobándose la frente. Ella saltó y se sentó en el techo de la casa, al borde del final de éste, con los pies a un lado. Krilin tosió un poco de polvo, sin sacar en ningún momento la sonrisa de diversión. Jamás se había divertido tanto. Subió al techo y se sentó junto a ella, con las piernas cruzadas como un indio.

Miraban las estrellas, sin dejar de soltar risotadas rápidas de a ratos.

-Ya en serio. Siento lo de la casa.- le dijo la rubia, y no pudo evitar reírse.

-De todas formas, seguro que no duraba ni tres minutos- y más risas siguieron a eso.

Y, de pronto, un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Ninguno tenía ya nada que decir. Miraban el cielo nocturno despejado, a diferencia de la ciudad. Los árboles se movían en conjunto con la suave brisa que avisaba que el verano se acercaba. Era casi imposible escuchar algún ruido, además de los grillos, que parecían cantar a un ritmo relajante, que convertía el ambiente en algo más...íntimo.

Krilin se removió incómodo por lo que pasaba. No le gustaban esos momentos, porque siempre se dejaba llevar, y terminaba haciendo cosas terribles. Cada vez que eso pasaba, se sentía elevarse, y dejaba de tener control sobre sus acciones. Eso era lo malo. Y podía olerlo en el aire, ese olor a verano fresco y caliente, en conjunción con esa hermosa noche. Miró hacia un árbol e intentó concentrarse en eso.

-Que bonita noche, ¿No te parece?- le preguntó ella con una voz risueña y sin dejar de mirar el firmamento.

-Hermosa, ciertamente. Pero nada se compara con tus ojos, que son más brillantes que el cielo nocturno infinito, y que, al mirarlos, uno se sorprende de su belleza, porque jamás ha existido algo tan maravilloso.- Ella seguía mirando hacia el cielo, hasta que lo escuchó, y confundida lo miró. La luz de las estrellas iluminaba los ojos del calvo, que no dejaban de brillar mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Podría decirte tantas cosas, pero perdería tiempo para poder escuchar tu dulce voz de ángeles.- ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.- También me perdería los dulces movimientos de tus labios, que sueltan palabras suaves y precisas, dejando embelesado a cualquiera. Los cantantes y mujeres de todo el universo deben de tenerte envidia, porque esa dulce voz transmite tantas cosas que, con sólo pronunciar una simple palabra, podrías hacer que sea primavera una y otra vez.- Imperceptiblemente comenzó a acercársele, mirándola a su ojos claros, como si fueran diamantes preciosos.

-Kri-krilin... yo...- y no sabía que más decir. La había desarmado, dejándola desconcertada.

Él sonrió de lado, y la dejó inmersa en una hipnosis profunda, al mirarla con esos ojos negros que sacaban todo de su interior. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, y como un espejo ella se alejaba, sin saber qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, sintió los cálidos y húmedos labios femeninos rozarse con los suyos. Lentamente, sin apuro, se inclinó lo suficiente hasta poder sentir el calor que ella emanaba envolver su cuerpo,y juntó sus labios con los de ella, y, por una fracción de segundo, sintió cómo todo su ser se revolvía dentro suyo. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el gran momento que estaba viviendo. Ni en sus sueños más especiales había soñado en sentir algo tan bonito como lo que sentía en ese momento, deseaba que durara para siempre...

Y luego, se sintió volar por los aires, literalmente. Algo rápido y sumamente frío tocó su mejilla, y fue suficiente como para salir volando muchos metros más lejos, hasta estrellarse con un árbol y seguir avanzando por la tierra, hasta chocar contra una roca y frenar del todo. Sintió la mano tensa y dura de la androide estrellarse contra su mejilla izquierda, uno de los golpes más duros que había recibido en toda su vida.

Como si de un sueño se tratara, Krilin despertó de su trance a penas chocó contra el primer árbol que atravesó. Cuando cavó un túnel con su movimiento al estar propulsado, comenzó a entrar en razón, y justo cuando chocó contra una roca enorme, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se había dejado llevar.

Se levantó y sentó en el suelo. Esta vez, sí le había dolido. Comenzó a sentir punzadas en todos sus músculos, en todo el cuerpo. Le dolía la cabeza y le costaba respirar por la tierra que había tragado. Se limpió la mugre de los ojos y la miró desde ahí. Ella se veía lejana.

Había bajado del techo y se había quedado mirándolo, preocupada. A penas lo vio mirarla dijo unas palabras que Krilin no pudo escuchar, y se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Había susurrado un profundo y sentido "lo siento", más sincero que el que alguna vez le habría dado a alguien.

Krilin se levantó de mala gana del suelo. Avanzaba con una cara que se asemejaba a mil demonios, y no paraba de mirar hacia algún lado no preciso, buscando una explicación a lo que había hecho. Corría de una fuerte y corajuda patada todos los árboles que se encontraban en su camino. Estaba furioso con él mismo. Tal vez, ellos hubiesen podido tener una oportunidad, y ya la había arruinado.

Había estado intentando esconder y desaparecer algunos pequeños sentimientos que comenzaban a surgirle hacia esa mujer de cabellos color oro, se había prometido que sólo serían amigos. Era increíble la rapidez con la que rompía sus promesas hacia sí mismo.

Entró a la casa y azotó la puerta al entrar. Sin dejar de mirar con odio el suelo por el que caminaba, no rastreó por ninguna parte a la mujer. La mitad de la casa parecía derrumbada, y todo estaba desordenado. Era horrible caminar por entre todas esas cosas.

Fué a la cocina y tomó algo que había por ahí, demorando quince minutos ahí, concentrando su ira, tratando de eliminarla. Su gesto no cambiaba, aún seguía enojado. Odiaba siempre ser el idiota que cometía las idioteces que hasta el más estúpido evitaría. Otra vez le había pasado. Odiaba ser tan idiota y enamorarse tan rápido. Al pensar eso, sintió como un Dejà Bu, como si le hubiera pasado antes.

Claro, como le había pasado con Maron.

Tiró la botella de vidrio con odio por la ventana, y le reconfortó escuchar ese ruido de ruptura. Parecía como si las cosas no pudiesen ir peor. Su casa medio destruída ya era demasiado.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, cuando todo se oscureció. Maldijo en su mente un millón de veces. Sin alterarse, pero a punto de explotar por dentro, intentó encender con el interruptor la luz. No encendía.

Gruñó hasta explotar -¡La puta madre! ¡¿Algo más me va a pasar?

Soltó todo el aire, calmándose. Arrastrando sus pies entró a la habitación y se tiró boca arriba en la cama, como si fuera una piedra. Cayó duro como una bolsa de papas, colocó un brazo a su lado, y el otro detrás de su cuello. Miró al techo con resignación y odio. Lo único que faltaba era que se le cayera el piso. Ahí ya estaba listo.

Dejó su mente en blanco y comenzó a repasar su vida desde que ese ángel del demonio había llegado.

Habían comenzado con una relación tormentosa, llena de odio y resentimiento. Claro, él no sentía eso, pero ella se lo transmitía con todo lo que hacía. Calmado había intentado mil y un cosas para que ella no reaccionara de esa forma con él. Se había rendido sabiendo que eso era imposible.

Sintió un cosquilleo que subía por su pierna. La sacudió y esta molestia paró.

También había intentado ser amable con ella, sin enojarse, y parecía que lo que a ella le gustaba era verlo enfadado. En tan poco tiempo, había pasado las semanas más tormentosas de su vida. Y sin pensar que ya había estado muerto, eso sí que era todo un desafío. Había sufrido toda su vida por ser el petiso calvo, y ahora que al fin encontraba paz, una mujer, encima una mujer, le tiraba todo abajo, hasta volverlo loco.

Entonces sintió un movimiento extraño en el brazo. Lo agitó hasta que ese extraño sentimiento desapareció.

Pero, sin embargo, había pasado cosas buenas. Primero, había compartido con ella algo que a él le encantaba hacer: entrenar. Además, desde el día en el que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy habían cambiado un montón de cosas. Principalmente, ahora podía agarrarla del brazo sin ser golpeado o insultado por ello. Al fin conocía su nombre, y algo del pasado de ella. Eso era un buen logro. Y debía admitir que, aunque muy a su pesar, ese...beso que le había dado a la androide no había sido del todo disgustante. Si tuviera la oportunidad lo repetiría.

Nada de lo que había dicho había sido mentira. Eran cosas que venía sintiendo desde hacía un rato. Jamás se lo había dicho a ninguna mujer. Pero ninguna mujer era tan especial como ella. Ni hermosa, alta y con una buena figura. Hacía desear a cualquier hombre, inclusive a él. Pero intentaba disimularlo. Tenía una personalidad fuerte, como muy pocas chicas. Sabía lo que quería, y si no lo obtenía tenía formas de tenerlo.

Entonces sintió un fuerte peso en su torso, más bien en sus caderas y su ingle. No veía casi nada. Intentó moverse, y no podía. Estaba encerrado. Entonces sintió una fría mano entrar escurridizamente por su remera, acariciando sus músculos, poniéndole la piel de gallina por lo frío de esa mano.

De un momento a otro, ya no portaba esa remera. Intentó levantarse, cuando dos finas manos lo empujaron hacia abajo. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a su cara, y olisqueó el dulce perfume hipnotizador que esa persona portaba. Se dejó caer secamente. Un caliente beso en la curva de su cuello lo desconcertó por completo. Fue lento y seductor. No movía los brazos, se sentía demasiado confundido como para moverlos. Un segundo beso, en su mejilla izquierda, la que había sido golpeada.

Una respiración lenta y acompasada se acercó a su oreja izquierda, mientras que las juguetonas manos recorrían su cuerpo, tensándolo.

-No hay muchas formas para expresar lo que siento- le susurró en el oído. Era ella. La rubia que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que había tirado abajo la puerta de su casa.- pero aquí tienes una. Disfrútala.

Krilin intentó comprobar si todo eso que le estaba pasando era un sueño. Se mordió el labio inferior. Al sentir el dolor, supo que era real. Pero no, no podía estar pasando. Debía ser alguna especie de sueño, o fantasía, seguro que algo tenía esa botella que había tomado...

Ella besó su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja. Un cosquilleo agradable y caliente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Eso era muy real. Él quiso agarrarle la cintura, pero sus manos fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo por un rápido y certero manotazo.

Comenzó a sentir sus besos dulces y calientes por su cara. Le dio un beso sutil en los labios, y siguió por su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello. Él comenzó a subir sus manos, siguiendo los movimientos de la muchacha. Lo primero que sintió de ella, fueron sus piernas. Estaban dobladas, por esta sentada sobre las caderas, en toda su extensión, de Krilin. Eran suaves y fuertes, y sobre todo largas.

Comenzó a subir sus manos por los muslos femeninos, acariciándolos de arriba hacia abajo. Ella movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, mientras bajaba por el cuerpo del hombre con pequeños besos y lamidas que lo excitaban. Los movimientos lo estaban encendiendo. Él hacía movimientos acompasados con su cintura,chocando con la parte femenina, y ella lo frenaba sentándose más fuerte sobre él, logrando que lanzara unos mudos, cortos y casi imperceptibles gemidos. No pasaron desapercibidos para ella.

Él corrió sus manos hasta sus piernas y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa restante. Ella le hacía pequeños rasguños en el pecho al hombre, excitándolo aún más.

Siguió bajando por ese cuerpo musculoso que tenía bajo ella, hasta llegar al abdomen. Lo único que aún tenía él puesto era su ropa interior,y despacio pero sin cuidado comenzó a sacarle lo que quedaba. Podía sentir la dureza que él poseía en su entrepierna. Sólo faltaba un simple movimiento, y se unirían en cuerpo y, sobre todo, en alma...

-¡Hey!- se escuchó que alguien llamaba, al parecer un hombre, desde afuera de la casa.

-No le prestes atención- le susurró seductoramente A18 en su oído. "¡Con esa voz- pensaba el calvo- hago cualquier cosa!"

-Somos del servicio de luz. ¿Hay alguien aquí? Recibimos quejas desde esta residencia.

Palabras mágicas. De pronto, Krilin volvió a la realidad. ¿Sería verdad que habían llegado los de la luz?¡Meses pidiendo por ellos! Él lanzó con un brazo a la rubia, sacándosela de encima, y salió corriendo de la habitación en bóxers, con una euforia enorme.

Abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los vio. Ellos lo miraban extrañado. ¿Acaso estaba en calzones...?

Milagros, pensó el calvo, simplemente milagros.

***Ç***

-Listo- dijo un hombre, cerrando la caseta de electricidad- era sólo un pequeño foco que estaba desajustado. Lo cambié para que tuviese mayor funcionamiento. Aquí está el error.

Le mostró a Krilin el error que lo había estado molestado por cuatro años. Era una puta pieza de metal de dos por dos centímetros. Y sólo estaba desajustado. Era ridículo, y cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

-Perfecto- dijo otro hombre, que había bajado de una camioneta- debemos irnos. Hay trabajo.

El calvo se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando cómo el coche se alejaba. Les había llevado media hora el hacer todo ese pequeño cambio. Y ahora sentía que se olvidaba algo muy importante.

Entró tranquilamente a la casa, cuando sintió el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Se miró de arriba a abajo, y se dio cuenta que estaba en calzones. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando, hasta que de pronto...

-¡A18!- gritó mientras salía disparado hacia la habitación. Eran las diez de la noche, y ahora que recordaba, la había tirado a un lado como si fuese un trapo sucio.¡Mierda, ahora sí estaba muerto!

Entró como un poseído a la habitación, abriéndola de par en par. Al entrar la vio sentada en medio de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y muy enojada. Se veía realmente hermosa, ahora que había vuelto la luz. Parecía una pequeña niña enojada porque le habían quitado su juguete. "Una niña crecidita, y muy sensual en ropa interior.", pensaba él. Apagó la luz y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama.

Estando frente a la cama, dio un salto hasta estar frente a ella y cayó, llevando el cuerpo femenino junto con su caída. Ella estaba bajo él, con la espalda en la cama. Él colocó sus dos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia y la miró seriamente. Aunque estaba oscuro, por alguna razón, podían mirarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le inquirió él- explícalte.

-Es todo tu culpa. Me dijiste tantas cosas que terminaste confundiéndome, y con ese rápido beso liberaste algo dentro de mí que he estado guardando. Ya te lo dije, tengo muy pocas formas de demostrarte lo que siento, y ésta es una de ellas. Jamás le demostré algo así a alguien, así que considérate afortunado. Oh, y perdón por la cachetada. Fue una reacción del momento.-.

En ese momento le perdonaba todo, hasta las cosas que había hecho antes que también le habían molestado. Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera y llena de sentimientos, y así, lentamente, comenzó a acercar su boca, para unirla con esa mujer que había cambiado todo en la vida del calvo.

La besó primero despacio, y luego fue acrecentando el ritmo. Partió sus labios con su lengua, en ingresó en su boca lenta y paulatinamente, saboreando todo ligeramente, para no olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando. Con una de sus fuertes manos acarició la suave tez, como si fuera seda. Y con la otra, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, bajando sus manos seductoramente, acariciándole el vientre, siguiendo la figura de sus caderas, y volviendo a subir por ese tobogán de curvas.

Comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, bajando desde su boca, pasando por su dulce cuello de azúcar, hasta su busto perfecto. Pasó sus manos por la lisa espalda de la androide, hasta llegar a dónde el sostén se unía. Con cautela y dificultad sacó el broche. Fue retirando con cierto nerviosismo esa pieza de ropa que parecía totalmente innecesaria, dejando los senos desnudos.

Le dio una suave y rápida lamida a uno de ellos, sacando un gemino de la boca de la mujer. Entonces puso sus labios en uno de ellos y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras que con la otra mano, más juguetona, bajaba por su vientre hasta llegar a la parte baja de la ropa interior. Introdujo la mano dentro de ésta, sintiendo el calor y la humedad que emanaba la parte más intima de la muchacha, jugando con su sexualidad, mientras le sacaba esa última prenda.

En tanto a ella, no dejaba de largar gemidos de placer. No podía evitarlos, y se sentía extraña luego de producir ese sonido. Pero cuando abría la boca para dejarse escuchar, era placentero escuchar cómo el petiso reaccionaba. Parecía que a él también le gustaba lo que él mismo estaba provocando en ella.

Le deslizó, sin hacérselo notar, los bóxers, hasta sacárselos del todo. Él, con las piernas, abrió las femeninas con suma fuerza y brutalidad. Agachó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la dureza de hombre que tenía en ese momento. Estaba desesperado. Quería poseerla en ese momento.

Agarró con fuerza las perfectas caderas de la muchacha y, lentamente e intentando no hacerle daño, la penetró. Despacio, no quería que nada saliera mal, pero a la vez quería que fuese algo fogoso, caliente, rápido, que llegara al extremo. Pudo ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior y entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- susurró Krilin, sin recibir respuesta vocal.

Ella rápidamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello del calvo, casi sentándose en la cama, abrazándolo fuertemente. Entonces, movió su cintura en un movimiento brusco que hizo ingresar el sexo del hombre completamente en su entrada. Clavó sus uñas en la formada espalda de Krilin y escondió su rostro en su cuello, moridiéndolo.

Él no pudo evitar largar un fuerte y sonoro alarido de placer, y se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente,y cuando ella le seguía el ritmo, aceleraba el movimiento, hasta llegar a una buena velocidad, entrando y saliendo de ella de una forma excitante.

A18 se sentía como en las estrellas, hasta sentía que podía tocarlas con las manos. Él la había tirado brutalmente en la cama, llevándola al clímax varias veces. Era algo incontrolable, y no podía dejar de gustarle. Deseaba que lo que estaba pasando no parara. Al igual que la fiereza de los movimentos que él daba con cada embestida.

Increíble que ella ya estuviera comenzando a cansarse. Le costaba seguir su velocidad, y eso le encantaba. Escuchaba los jadeos del macho en su oreja, de una forma loca y deseable que hacía querer más y más uno del otro.

Él sentía la intensa humedad que ella emanaba, sacándolo de la vida real. Sentía que ya acabaría, y no quería que eso pasara. Se la colocó encima y se movió a una velocidad acompasada, mientras con sus manos recorría cada bella parte del cuerpo femenino, mientras besaba cada rincón de su figura y su alma.

De un beso furioso, ardiente y partido por un gemido de deseo, ya estaba unidos. En cuerpo, alma y corazón. Ella cayó rendida y cansada a los brazos de ese petiso, que le había hecho cambiar su forma de ver las cosas, y su forma de enfrentarlas, al mismo tiempo.

Era Krilin. Mejor dicho, ahora era SU Krilin. Estaba segura que no lo dejaría ir, ni en un millón de años. Tal vez, él era el hombre que toda su vida había estado esperando, pero había ignorado por completo. El único que daría la vida por ella, el único que enfrentaría a su hermano sólo por haberla llamado fea. El único en su vida.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los movimientos acompasados del tórax del hombre, que intentaba calmar su respiración.

****************Ç********************

Krilin se movió a un lado, sintiendo ese dulce olor a mujer, que lo terminó despertando. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y la buscó con su mirada. Luego con las manos. No estaba. Se fregó los ojos hasta haber reaccionado casi por completo. Entonces la vio. Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana abierta, con la luz del amanecer de fondo, cubierta por una sábana blanca, mirando hacia el vacío, esperando algo que talvez nunca llegará.

Se levantó en silencio, sin que ella lo notara. Parecía estar en su propio mundo. Se acercó a sus muebles, y silenciosamente comenzó a buscar algo.

Luego se acercó a ella, esquivando las ropas tiradas y las almohadas sacudidas echadas en los suelos fríos. Se colocó a una cierta distancia de ella, esperando a que volteara. Sabía que ya lo había escuchado. Ella sonrió de lado, y él se acercó. Con sólo gestos, se entendían.

Krilin sentía como si la conociera de toda lavida, como si hubiesen compartido sus vidas desde que que era aún más joven. La miraba y no podía evitar sentir esa extraña y especial unión que los tenía estrechamente relacionados. Desde que ella le había dirigido su primera palabra, no pudo evitar sentir que algo pasaría. No sabía si sería grave, pero lo seguro, es que sería algo grande.

Sentía como si estuvieran unidos para toda la vida. Hasta que la muerte los separase.

Él agarró su mano de porcelana y colocó un pequeño objeto redondo. Cerró la mano y se la colocó en la falda. Ella miró su mano y allí, efectivamente, estaba esa cápsula que se había llevado. La que contenía el vestido.

Lo miró, confundida. Él sonrió. Era lo que ella creía. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se bajó del marco de la ventana.

-El viejo hábito, ¿eh?- le dijo él, refiriéndose a lo de la ventana. Ella simplemente agachó la parte superior de su cuerpo, sosteniendo la sábana, hasta estar frente a frente, como la primera vez que lo había visto. Le dio un cálido besó, y él distraídamente dejó caer la sábana que ella portaba.

Por supuesto que estaban unidos.

Unidos...

* * *

Acá no termina...muahahahaha, MUAHAHAHA (risa malévola en proceso)

Ok, va en serio. El último capítulo es el siguiente. Y gracias a los que me siguieron y les gusto.

Agradeceré que me comenten sobre cómo estuvo el lemmon. Es el primero que escribo, y quisiera saber qué debería mejorar, o si está mal, si está bien.

Gracias! _Esto aún no termina..._


	7. No todo es como lo pintan

**(musica especial) Y acá está, ha llegado el final de esta historia.**

**Es posible que, al leerlo hasta el final, luego piensen insultos hacia mí como x ejemplo :"La put*";"¡Qué hija de***", etc.**

**Siguiendo las risas malévolas del capítulo anterior: Muahahahaha.**

**Ahora sí, aquí está el último capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de DBZ, y cada canción y personajes son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

_**Por ser el último, hoy elegí dos canciones. Espero que les agraden:**_

**Foo Fighters. The best Of You. In your honor. 2005**

**I've got another confession to make**

**i'm your fool**

**everyone's got their chains to brake**

**holdin' you**

**were you born to resist or be abuse?**

**is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Are you gone and onto someone new?**

**I needed somewhere to hang my head without your noose**

**You gave me something that I didn't have but had no use**

**I was too weak to give in, too strong to lose**

**My heart is under arrest again but I break loose**

**My head is giving me life or death but I can't choose**

**I swear I'll never give in, I refuse**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**

* * *

**Paramore. Ignorance. Brand New Eyes. 2009**

**if i'm a bad person, you don't like me **

**i guess i'll go, make my own way **

**it's a circle **

**a mean cycle **

**i can't excite you anymore **

**where's your gavel? your jury? **

**what's my offense this time? **

**you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me **

**well sentence me to another life. **

**don't wanna hear your sad songs **

**i don't wanna feel your pain **

**when you swear it's all my fault **

**cause you know we're not the same **

**we not the same **

**oh we're not the same **

**the friends who stuck together **

**we wrote our names in blood **

**but i guess you can't accept that the change is good **

**it's good **

**it's good **

**you treat me just like another stranger **

**well it's nice to meet you sir **

**i guess i'll go **

**i best be on my way out **

**ignorance is your new best friend **

**ignorance is your new best friend **

* * *

No todo es como lo pintan...

* * *

Batía con suma rapidez las claras de los huevos dentro de un bowl de tamaño considerable. Ponía todo su empeño y furia contenida en ese pequeño objeto. Apretaba los dientes mientras incrementaba la velocidad, probándose a sí mismo hasta dónde podía llegar. El contenido comenzó a saltar del bowl, y bajó la velocidad. Luego agregó unos condimentos, algo de vinagre, y lo dejó en la heladera. Sacó la carne del Freezer y la dejó descongelarse al lado de la ventana, en una encimera.

Se sentó al lado de la carne y miró hacia el horizonte. El mediodía se acercaba, y debía tener lista la comida para entonces. A su lado, tenía varias cartas dirigidas a su persona, todas sin abrir. Se bajó de la encimera y tomó las cartas mientras salía de la cocina. Se sentó en el sillón, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Entonces, las desplegó a su lado, como si fuera un mazo de cartas. Había cuatro. La primera no tenía remitente. La segunda venía desde la capital del oeste, con un sello de la corporación cápsula. Eso le hizo ponerse azul del miedo. "¿Me habrá descubierto?" pensaba para sus adentros. El tercer sobre venía desde la empresa de luz. Era la factura que debía pagar. El cuarto y último tenía el único e inconfundible sello escrito con tinta roja, diagramando un gran "Kame House" en medio.

Abrió con cuidado la primera, y la que más le había interesado. Era una hoja más lisa que las demás, seguro era reciclada o casera. Estaba perfectamente plegada y tenía un pegamento muy resistente. Rompió la parte superior del sobre y sacó la carta:

_Hey, Krilin_

_¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo. Increíble que sea posible enviar una carta a tu dirección, ya que sé que vives lejos de la civilización. Espero que esté todo bien por ahí. ¿Y cómo te ha ido con la chica, tú sabes, la rubia que me mencionaste cuando fui a tu casa hace tiempo? Espero que su relación haya mejorado. Y considérala, tal vez, algo más que una mujer que ocupa tu casa._

_Tal vez pase por tu casa en estos días, al fin tengo tiempo libre. Aunque seguro que estás pensando "¿por qué escribió eso, si está sola?". Si pensaste eso, te golpearé. Y sabes que lo haré. Y, aunque Gohan ya no esté bajo mi cuidado riguroso, es difícil sobrevivir. Tú debes saberlo._

_Espero volver a verte pronto. ¿Puedes conseguirme una foto de mi pequeño? Yo no le veo hace mucho, y quiero ver que tan crecido está. Debe de ser un hermoso adolescente, casi 18 años, quién lo diría._

_Espero verte pronto,_

_ Tu amiga, Milk._

Una sonrisa de lado se movió en su rostro. Dejó la carta a un lado. Por supuesto que le había ido bien con ella, se lo respondería en un instante. Agarró la carta de la corporación cápsula y la abrió fácilmente. Tenía ese olor peculiar a mecánico y grasa de auto, mezclado con perfume importado. Tragó fuertemente saliva y se dispuso a leer la carta:

_Eres escurridizo, quién lo creería. Te me escapaste por mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera pasaste a saludar cuando pasabas por la capital del oeste. Pensé que éramos amigos. No estoy enojada, tranquilo. Pero sí ofendida, ¿por qué no pasaste? Te hubiese presentado a mi pequeño Trunks, es mi pequeño orgullo. Además, de paso saludas a Gohan y nos divertíamos recordando los viejos tiempos._

_Pásate cuando queras por casa, Krilin. Siempre serás bienvenido. Quiero saber qué fue de tu vida. Espero que no estés solo, sino te las verás conmigo._

_Es broma. Bueno, pásate por la Corporación cuando quieras._

_Besos,_

_ Bulma._

_PD: Si me entero que tienes familia, te sacaré la cabeza maldito pelón HDP._

Soltó una risa nerviosa. Se deslizaron por el sobre un par de fotografías. Él las agarró y las miró, con una sonrisa que aumentaba gradualmente. Una de las fotos mostraba al hermoso y saludable hijo de su mejor amiga, Bulma, parado tímidamente. Sonreía un poco, escondido entre sus cabellos violetas. Se parecía mucho a su madre, pensó.

Otra foto mostraba al adolescente Gohan. Era un gran chico, y seguramente sería un gran hombre. Estaba vestido con ropa de combate, y se notaba que había aumentado su musculatura. Automáticamente guardó esa foto en el sobre en el que había llegado la carta de Milk. Se lo enviaría cuanto antes, ella necesitaba ver otra vez a su hijo.

Una tercera foto mostraba a Bulma junto a Goku. Una vieja fotografía de cuando eran unos jóvenes con esperanzas y sueños, perdidos en la diversión. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, y guardó la carta bajo los cojines del sofá, junto con la de Milk.

La factura de luz la tiró a un lado, y se acomodó en el sofá para leer la última carta. Había perdido contacto con el viejo, y al fin había una carta que demostraba que el maestro tortuga aún seguía con vida, y seguramente haciendo atrocidades por doquier. Miró hacia un lado recordando las cosas que solía hacer -y que seguro no había dejado de hacer- su maestro. Abrió la carta, y atentamente la leyó:

_Hola, muchacho._

_¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Por qué no te has comunicado conmigo? Es porque conociste una muchacha, ¿cierto? Seguro que te pusiste rojo. ¡Mira cómo te conozco! Si es así, envíame una foto de ella. No importa cuánta ropa lleve, si es de invierno o una en la playa. Aunque en la playa sería mejor, como para conocerla mejor._

_Bueno, bueno, ya me estoy saliendo del tema. Pásate por la vieja Kame House cuando puedas, con tu noviecita. _(Podía imaginarse cómo su maestro babeaba al imaginársela)

_Nos vemos luego._

_ El maestro Roshi._

_PD: Si vienes, trae lo que ya sabes. Unas tres revistas no estarían mal._

Automáticamente guardó la carta bajo el sofá. "Ese pervertido, jamás cambiará, ni con el paso de los siglos", pensaba.

Tendría que mostrarles a sus amigos su actual familia. No era muy grande, pero era algo. Se sentó recto cuando escuchó que venía gente.

Desde la habitación, una pequeña niña de sólo tres años salía corriendo, dando grandes tropezones, hasta llegar a los brazos que la esperaban extendidos. Ella se abalanzó sobre ellos, recibiendo el abrazo, y abrazándolo como respuesta. Luego, de la habitación, salió, siguiendo el camino de la niña, una mujer, caminado sin mirar hacia abajo, con una media sonrisa al mirar la escena.

La miraba y sentía cómo unos extraños sentimientos se movían en su estómago. No podía dejar de verla y recordar lo bella que se había visto ese día en el cual se habían casado.

No había sido una ceremonia muy grande. En realidad, fue algo tan simple, que sólo estaban ellos dos. "Eso, para mí, es suficiente" le había dicho ella, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules brillantes que lo habían enamorado, y vestida con ese vestido de bodas que él había hallado en los cajones de su habitación.

-¡Papá!- gritaba la niña sacándolo de sus cavilaciones -¿te gusta mi vestido?

Él miraba a su niña, y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Era una niña hermosa, al igual que su madre. Era muy carismática, y siempre estaba feliz, y tenía una razón para cada felicidad que marcaba su cara día a día. Le recordaba a su viejo amigo Goku. Era la única que, al escuchar pelear a sus padres, no le importaba y seguía con su vida, hasta a veces siendo la razón por la cual la pelea terminaba. Además, se había apropiado de la tele, y era eso algo casi imposible de hacer. Demostraba lo inteligente que era con cosas simples, como ésa.

-Te ves muy bonita- le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, sin dejar de aplaudir, gritando lo feliz que estaba acerca de la opinión que le había dado su padre. La mujer sonreía ante eso.

-¿Que hacías, Krilin?- le preguntó ella.

-Nada, sólo leía algunas cosas. Nada importante- Se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar otra vez para la cocina- debo terminar de cocinar.

-Apúrate- le avisó -te tardas mucho.

-Como digas, A18- le respondió con una sonrisa cansada y entró a la habitación.

Al entrar en la cocina, automáticamente comenzó a cocinar. La cara de Krilin denotaba cansancio, pero a la vez felicidad. Era una extraña mezcla de cosas que sólo él sentía interiormente. Tenía que planear muchas cosas, además debía pasar por la casa de Bulma y dale explicaciones, pasar por lo de Roshi y mostrarle a su nueva familia, y también tenía que invitar a su vieja amiga Milk y mostrarle cómo vivía ahora, y tenía que ir a la ciudad a enviar las cartas, y pasar por el supermercado, y la lista se alargaba.

Hacían sólo cuatro años desde que se había casado con A18, y ocho años desde que él se había dado por muerto luego de la pelea contra Freezer mecanizado. Había sido todo un desafío lograr que ella aceptara el hecho de estar unidos en matrimonio. Todo se volvía difícil de hacer cuando eso involucraba a la androide, pero a Krilin no le importaba. Sólo con que ella esté junto a él, todo siempre sería mejor. Esa era una frase que se repetía muy a menudo. Era costoso llevar el peso de la familia sobre sí, pero él de todas formas lo disfrutaba.

Algo que le había costado tanto conseguir no merecía desprecio.

Le gustaba recordar con frecuencia la vez en la que se había enterado que A18 estaba embarazada, y un montón de preguntas y teorías de la física cuántica y de la mecánica se juntaron en su mente, confundiéndolo por más de un mes. Era como si su cerebro no aceptara las palabras "androide" y "embarazo" al unísono. Y eso lo llevaba a recordar el nacimiento de su pequeña. Había sido una de las peores y mejores experiencias de su vida. Mejores, por el nacimiento de la niña, peores, porque él había tenido que ser el partero. Varias veces casi se había desmayado, y una de esas le valió una pierna rota, que terminó quebrada completamente.

Había discutido mucho con A18 sobre el nombre de la niña, hasta que por fin ella le dejó a él nombrarla. A ella no le agradó para nada, pero para él ese nombre tenía más significado e importancia que la que había portado ese nombre anteriormente. Krilin la nombró, orgullosamente, Marron. La pequeña Marron tenía el cabello rubio de ella, y la nariz de él.

Al principio, todo había parecido un hermoso sueño, pero con el pasar del tiempo todo se había convertido en una especie de pesadilla. Y Krilin no era fanático de las pesadillas.

Aún tenía que seguir limpiando, cocinando, y arreglando cosas como siempre había sido, sólo que ahora todo se multiplicaba. Marron parecía una máquina de hacer desorden, otra cosa en la que se asemejaba con Goku. Al ser pequeña, Krilin pensó erróneamente que criarla sería pan comido, pero resultó ser más difícil a medida que pasaban los días. Entonces se agregó un trabajo más a su rutina: Niñera.

La debía alimentar, bañar, cambiar los pañales, vestir y enseñar las cosas más importantes. Parecía como si a 18 le disgustara, y hasta le diese asco, la maternidad. No era "muy buena" en los temas familiares. Al no ser demasiado cariñosa o afectiva, a veces Marron pensaba que su madre no la quería y hacía un gran berrinche. Cuando pasaba eso, era imposible hacer algo para mejorarlo. Entre que la pequeña era muy terca, y que la mujer era fría e insensible, el lloriqueo jamás paraba. Krilin muchas veces había admirado la capacidad pulmonar que tenía su hija, porque podía aguantar dos semanas con permanentes gritos, antes de cansarse. Por suerte para el calvo, la paciencia de la rubia tenía menos de dos semanas de duración.

Aunque, lo que más afectaba de una forma un poco mayor que la paternidad, era lo que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar el hecho de ser padre. Al pensar en eso, Krilin se enrojeció, avergonzado. Algo que necesitaba y muy poco tenía era... hasta pensarlo lo avergonzaba más y más. Le faltaba algo muy importante: Sexo.

Le costaba más conseguir una noche con ella que ir hasta la ciudad caminando y volver en sólo dos minutos. Ella solía resistirse, y cuando eso pasaba no había nada que hacer. Era como el tesoro que le costaba conseguir. Por supuesto que no se quejaba de lo que le pasaba, y mucho menos con ella. Lo mataría si se enteraba de la forma de pensar del pelón.

Aunque, esa situación tenía sus recompensas. Cuando a A18 le agarraba un no-se-sabe-qué que Krilin no podía averiguar, todo se volvía una locura. En esos momentos agradecía que su hija tuviese el sueño más pesado que Yajirobe. Esas situaciones ocurrían cada muerte de obispo, pero cuando ocurrían, se convertían en la mejor noche de la vida. Y eso lo compensaba por todo, y le daba ánimos como para un mes más.

Pero, al no ser tan frecuente, los días se volvían pesados.

Se sentía siempre como un sirviente. Y, como era de costumbre desde que la había conocido, ella no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Y, lo peor de todo y sin que se dieran cuenta, las peleas entre ellos habían aumentado.

En algún momento, algo en la cabeza calva de Krilin hizo como una recapitulación, dándose cuenta de que no era justo que ella siempre lo insultara y él no respondiera. Entonces, una vez le devolvió el insulto.

Esa vez estaban almorzando. Recordaba la cara con la que se había quedado la rubia, y hasta la pequeña no podía creerlo, quedándose callada y dejando de comer. Krilin, con el entrecejo fruncido, seguía comiendo. A18 se enfadó y golpeó la mesa, reiniciando la discusión. Marron llamaba a esa pelea "la pelea más larga del mundo por la comida ". Sonaba divertido, pero no lo era. Eso significó el inicio de una guerra que parecía no terminar nunca.

La paciencia infinita de Krilin se había ido, y con ella también todo vestigio de tranquilidad y calma.

Ahora tenían suerte si pasaban una semana sin un grito durante la cena. Krilin se preocupaba por lo que pensaría Marron, pero a la niña parecía no importarle, su jovialidad jamás desaparecía.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de recordar ese momento. A penas terminó de cocinar, sirvió la comida. A18 se sentó en su lugar, y Marron de un salto llegó a la silla correspondiente. Comenzaron a comer, el clima se sentía tenso, seco y horroroso. La pequeña miraba al aire con confusión al sentir esas vibraciones de energía, pero parecía que no había nada. Le echó un vistazo a sus padres, y se veían imperturbables. Eso parecía el viento que anunciaba el huracán. Ella comió con suma rapidez, levantó el plato de la mesa, y se fue a ver televisión.

A18 levantaba la mirada y miraba a su pareja de una forma fría. Sentía como si un fuego se estuviera por desatar. Y sus instintos jamás fallaban. No diría una palabra, su mente le decía que si pronunciaba una sola palabra, la bomba que cubría el ambiente explotaría.

Krilin se sentía explotar. Estaba irritado. No le gustaba recordar cosas pasadas, pero esa mañana había sido una lluvia de memorias malas. No se habían hablado desde que se habían despertado, causa de una riña la noche anterior por algo que ya no recordaba. Toda la vida había odiado recordar, y no comenzaría a quererlo en ese momento.

Además, el sentirse un sirviente una y otra vez en sólo un día lo llenaba de odio. Y era el colmo tener que ocultarle a su familia que él recibía cartas de sus amigos. Ya que, si se las mostraba a la rubia, las despreciaría y hasta sería capaz de romperlas. Y, para sumarle, debía convencerla de ir hasta lo de Roshi, o peor, hasta lo de Bulma. Y no lograría eso nunca.

"¿Por qué le molesta tanto la gente? No le han hecho nada. Es más, ella les ha hecho daño. No tendría por qué ser así. Tal vez no confía en mí lo suficiente como para cambiar de actitud" pensaba el calvo. Eso le movió una parte en su interior. _Sin confianza, no hay amor_, había dicho un hombre en la televisión. Él la amaba, pero parecía como si ella sólo quisiera un techo para vivir. "¿Realmente estamos como en el principio?" Esa frase pensada por sí mismo le pegó duro, haciendo eco en su cabeza por un largo tiempo.

No quería estar como en el principio.

Tampoco hablaría. Últimamente, no pensaba antes de hablar, entonces terminaba diciendo cosas que no quería decir, cosas muy hirientes.

-Listo- anunció ella, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿No llevarás el plato al lavadero? No me extraña, si produces más suciedad que A17 matando en un bosque. Como siempre.- La acidez de las palabras había dolido.

A18 volteó -¿Disculpa?- lo mató con la mirada. Marron se escondió entre los cojines del sofá. "¿Y ahora - pensaba la rubia- qué demonios le está pasando a Krilin? Desde hace rato que se está pasando de la línea, pero, al mencionar a mi hermano, se pasó." -No dijiste eso -Krilin gruñó de respuesta.

-Mhh, sí. Lo dije. ¿Algún problema?- él levantó la vista y la miró. A18 lo miraba con cierta sorpresa. Algo en los ojos negros de Krilin había cambiado. No se veían brillantes y relucientes como siempre. Eran más bien opacos y penetrantes.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¿Que qué me sucede? Me harté de ser el sirviente de la casa. Eso pasa.

-¿De qué hablas? Jamás fuiste el sirviente.

-Eso es mentira. Claro, tú jamás te fijas porque estás muy ocupada en tu propia persona como para notar a alguien más- las palabras del hombre eran tan duras, pero a la vez reveladoras. "Entonces eso piensa de mí"

-¡Hablas como si yo te hubiese hecho algo! ¿Qué te hice?

-¡Me condenaste a una vida de servidumbre, eso hiciste!

"¿¡Qué!" Ella no podía creerlo. Tal vez Krilin tenía razón. Simplemente, ella no se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, o por lo menos eso demostraba. Ella tenía la incapacidad de demostrarles a sus seres queridos lo que sentía. Había sido así toda la vida, o lo que recordaba de ella. Mas ella no era así, en su interior sentía muchas cosas. Quizá por eso era que Krilin había reaccionado así.

-¡Pero...!- y ella se quedó sin palabras. Se retractó y mordió su labio inferior. -Pe...perdóname.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

Eso a ella le atravesó el corazón. Con él, ella se sentía viva, pero ahora sentía su corazón frío, como cuando estaba con su hermano. "Duros como una roca, fríos como la misma antártida, malos como el diablo", eso le solía decir A17. Ahora sentía algo parecido. Estaba dura como una roca, sentía su corazón frío como la Antártida, y también sentía como si el mismo diablo le hubiese echado una maldición. _Al final, el amor siempre duele._ Malditas frases de la televisión. Jamás les había creído, pero ahora cada frase de maldad caía sobre su mente.

Él le hablaba, pero ella no escuchaba. Había perdido a Krilin, al único maldito humano que le había demostrado algo de cariño. Lo estaba perdiendo. "No- se contradijo- ya lo perdí hace mucho tiempo"

-...Ni siquiera me escuchas- le inquirió él. -¿Lo ves? Lo sabía. Jamás tuviste interés en mí. Sólo necesitabas un lugar en dónde vivir. Nada más.

-¡Eso es mentira!- respondió la rubia -Todo lo que hemos vivido fue real. Jamás habría hecho algo así.

-¿Cómo saberlo? No es la primera vez que me pasa lo mismo- A18 pasó de triste a ofendida.

-¿Me estás comparando con...?

-Sí. Sólo que, a diferencia de ella, tú no tienes sentimientos. ¡Ah claro, me olvidaba! Si los androides no los tienen.

Marron se ocultó aún más bajo el sillón. Sabía lo que vendría. Aunque llevaba menos tiempo de conocer a su madre, con las expresiones que cambiaba en el rostro de la mujer en ese momento sabía que lo que vendría no sería bueno. Y no podría evitarlo. Ahora ellos se habían enfrascado en una pelea que sería un milagro si terminaba bien. Marron tenía la corazonada de que eso no tendría un buen final.

-¡¿Crees que yo no tengo sentimientos?- su voz comenzó a entrecortarse, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Krilin estaba utilizando las mismas palabras que diría su hermano A17.

-¡Si demostraras tener, yo no lo dudaría!.

-¡Yo no soy de titanio! ¡Tengo pensamientos y sentimientos como cualquier persona normal!¡¿Crees que no duele?

-Sé cuánto duele, créeme.

A18 sentía desvanecerse. Cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de mirarlo. Buscaba algo que sabía que no volvería a recibir por parte de él. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azul cristal. "Me- me está tratando de cyborg sin corazón. ¿Por qué él?" Pensaba ella, repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez.

Krilin se sentía no poder parar. Su cerebro le indicaba que se largara de ahí antes de cometer un error más. Ya no controlaba sus acciones, y temía no poder salir de ahí sin haber cometido el peor error de todos.

-Compartimos tantas cosas- la voz tenue de A18 lo estaba alterando. No quería sentir pena por ella, aunque su mente le gritaba que diese vuelta y fuese a abrazarla, su cuerpo no respondía.-La casa, los momentos divertidos, las peleas, las noches...

-Las noches las pudiste haber compartido con cualquiera. Si para ti, es más fácil conseguir hombres que caigan como imbéciles a tus pies. Y yo volví a caer. Si eres una seductora de hombres. Además, quién sabe cuántas cosas me habrás ocultado. Tal vez hubo algunos antes que yo...

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó parándose rápidamente del suelo. Marron tapó sus oídos con la almohada. En ese momento, Krilin reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué?- se dijo a sí mismo- No. Espera...

Ella cerró los ojos, derramando la última lagrima. La había degradado de la peor forma: La había tratado de prostituta y de androide sin sentimientos.

-Creí que realmente me conocías. Me equivoqué.

Ella volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Los ojos del petiso se abrieron grandes. No sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Otra vez, se había dejado desatar, y las palabras pronunciadas por el mismo diablo salieron de su boca de un momento al otro. Ella abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Krilin se apresuró saliendo afuera. La miró por última vez, antes que ella tomara altura y desapareciera en el firmamento celeste.

Varias nubes se acumularon, formando un nubarrón importante.

-18...- susurró Krilin.

-¿A dónde fue mamá?- le preguntó Marron, acercándose a él y abrazando su pierna.

-No lo sé.- Alzó en sus brazos a la pequeña- tranquila. Seguro volverá en cualquier momento. Vamos adentro, va a llover. Si quieres te preparo unas galletas.

-¡Sí!. Sólo si te ayudo.

-Está bien- la miraba con una sonrisa forzada - cuando tú me ayudas, todo sabe mejor.

Le dio un último vistazo al cielo y entró a la casa. Se convenció que ella volvería a su casa en cualquier momento.

Cualquier momento...

***Ç***

_Capital del Oeste. Veinte años desde el despertar de los androides._

-Esto es muy aburrido- decía el androide de cabellos negros A17. Estaba acostado sobre el techo de un edifico destruído, con las manos detrás de su nuca.

-Tienes razón- le respondió A18, sentada en el borde del edificio, mirando el bonito desastre que ellos habían provocado en toda la capital.

-Desde que nos deshicimos de ese tal "Gohan", no hay ningún guerrero capaz de ganarnos. Son todos muy debiluchos, y esto está reverendamente aburrido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Bostezó y miró hacia el horizonte. No sabía ni qué día era, ni en qué año estaban. Pero no le importaba. Todo se estaba volviendo sumamente aburrido desde que el guerrero Gohan no estaba. Él era el único que presentaba un problema.

-¿Qué no hay nada más que hacer aquí?- dijo ella.

-Sólo esperar a que alguien fuerte venga a proteger esta mísera ciudad. Si no aparece nadie en quince minutos, la hacemos desaparecer del mapa.- Ella volvió a asentir.

El viento cálido de verano sacudía el cabello y la ropa de ambos, adormeciendo al androide moreno. A ella no le sorprendería que se quedara dormido en cualquier momento.

Y, como es justo, él cayó en el sueño profundo.

-Sabía que no aguantarías más de setenta y dos horas- le dijo ella. Él volteó y siguió con su siesta.

Ese clima le trajo recuerdos. No se puede decir si eran agradables o no. Pero eran especiales. Eso sí. Formaban parte de esas cosas que ella jamás olvidaría. Con el mismo clima, doce años atrás, había aparecido frente a su hermano. No le importó que él quisiese pelear, a ella no le interesaba en esos momentos.

"_Una tregua, ¿eh?-_le había dicho él en ese momento

_"Sí. Dejaré de lado nuestra pelea, si tú lo haces también._

_"¿Qué quieres exactamente?_

_"Volveremos a estar juntos. Además, dejamos cosas que destruir. Los humanos no merecen vivir, y tú lo sabes._

_"Buen punto. Está bien, de todas formas, ya me estaba aburriendo.- _se sacó el saco de cuero y lo tiró al suelo.

Luego de eso volvieron a ser como eran antes. Pero algo había cambiado. Ya no se odiaban tanto como antes. Ahora sí se comportaban como verdaderos hermanos.

Había estado causando estragos alrededor de las cinco capitales durante los últimos doce años, sin dejar nada en pie. Y ahora todo parecía poco. Algo le faltaba a su vida, pero no lograba darse cuenta de lo que era.

Aunque, dentro de sí, sabía lo que le faltaba, pero no lo admitiría. Familia, con sólo esa palabra se resumía. No los había vuelto a ver desde que se había ido.

-No interesa. Ahora mi familia es este idiota que tengo como hermano, que no deja de roncar como un elefante.- Lo pateó un poco y él despertó.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?

-Porque roncas como un cerdo con la nariz tapada.

-¡Oye!- se levantó del suelo, y ella se reía mientras miraba para adelante. Entonces vio algo volador acercarse. A17 se fijó lo que miraba y vio al mismo objeto volador acercarse a toda velocidad.

Algo dentro de ella se removió. "¿Podrá ser...?" Pensaba ella, sin poder evitar mostrarse con esperanza en sus ojos azules. A17 levantó un brazo y creó una bola de energía.

-Cuánto a que le atino al blanco.

-¡No!- gritó ella, corriéndole el brazo. La bola de energía chocó contra un edifico, que se desplomó al instante.

Se bajaron del techo y se pararon en la calle. Mientras más el objeto se acercaba, más se distinguía. Ella miraba con detenimiento. Él sonrió de lado. Se distinguía el cabello violeta sacudirse con la presión y la velocidad.

-Es el idiota otra vez- pronunció él con un poco de chiste en su voz.

El chico llamado Trunks aterrizó frente a ellos. Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Se veía mucho más musculoso y alto. Y seguramente su poder de pelea se había incrementado. A17 se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, A18 colocó una mano en la cadera, y con la otra se arregló el cabello.

-He venido para derrotarlos- comenzó a hablar el de los cabellos violetas- y así terminaré con el sufrimiento de la raza humana. ¡Los llevaré al infierno!

-¿Cuántas veces dirás eso?- le respondió A17.

Algo no andaba bien. Los instintos de ella le indicaban que no era bueno confiarse. Él no era el mismo de antes, eso era cierto. Era mucho más fuerte, y seguro que más que ellos dos. Aunque eso era imposible, no había ser existente que pudiese matarlos. Ella se colocó en posición de ataque. A17 entendió el mensaje e hizo lo mismo. Trunks se quedó parado, sin moverse, mirándolos de forma desafiante.

-Hermana- le dijo A17 -muéstrale a este idiota cómo se hacen las cosas. Muéstrale que somos más fuertes.

Ella asintió, tomó valor, y se lanzó sobre el joven. Fue grande y dolorosa su sorpresa al verse derribada con sólo un golpe. Atravesó un edificio completo. Corrió los escombros que habían caído sobre ella y volvió a colocarse de pie.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- pronunció ella con el dolor marcado en sus palabras. Ella ya sabía su destino. Cualquiera que pudiese derribarlos con una patada podía ganarles fácilmente.

Ella se elevó de un salto y comenzó a volar acercándose al enemigo. En ese momento, comenzó a recapitular algunas cosas, como si estuviese a punto de morir y recordara todo, como si fuese un _flashback_.

Recordaba las cosas que había pasado con su hija y Krilin. Recordaba lo enamorada que había estado, aún sin poder creer haber tenido ese sentimiento. Recordaba las locuras que decía su pequeña Marron, y que siempre tenía razón. Tal vez sus últimos tiempos con su familia no habían sido los mejores, pero de todas formas los había disfrutado.

Recordó el nacimiento de su hija, y el casamiento con su esposo. Habían estado solo ellos dos, pero eso había sido suficiente. Un extraño calor subió por su estómago. Luego recordó las noches locas y los días divertidos que había pasado junto a él. Los momentos difíciles él los había borrado, dejándole un camino libre de tristezas. Ese calor recorrió su cuerpo completo.

Jamás había parado. No, jamás había dejado de sentir amor por ese hombre, que le había mostrado el cielo en sólo unos días, y se lo había permitido tocar en unas noches.

Trunks golpeó de una patada en el estómago a la androide, mandándola a volar. Entonces, levantó su mano, cargando una bola de energía.

Ella derramó unas lágrimas. Las únicas veces que había llorado habían sido sólo tres: Luego de la pelea contra su hermano, en ese momento, y luego de la pelea con Krilin. Esa última pelea había sido un error, sólo si ella se hubiese dado cuenta antes, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Vio cómo su hermano miraba la bola de energía acercarse a ella.

_Si sólo hubiese tratado mejor a Krilin, él aún me amaría. _

Fue lo último que pensó, antes de recibir el impacto calórico de la bola de energía que comenzó a desintegrarle el cuerpo, hasta que dejó de pensar, sentir y respirar.

_En un lugar lejano..._

-Papá, ¿Me ayudas a colocar esto aquí?- le gritaba Marron a su papá, sabiendo que él no era muy alto y que seguro que no llegaba.

-Ya voy, espérame.

Krilin salió a la playa y miró al cielo. En ese día se cumplían doce años desde que A18 se había ido. Sacudió sus pies, sacándole la arena que tenían. Ahora, gracias a un extraño y sospechoso testamento que había enviado Roshi en una carta para él, ellos habían heredado la Kame House. El viejo había sido asesinado por los androides, por lo cual legalmente la casa era suya. Aún sigue sin creer que su maestro hubiese muerto, pero las cosas ahora pasaban así.

Lo que hubiera dado por haber estado con él en ese momento, sólo para ver a 18 otra vez.

-Vamos papá, que me estoy cayendo- gritaba la adolescente de 17 años. Al crecer, Marron se había asemejado aún más a su madre.

Krilin peinó su cabello canoso con su mano hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar con tristeza el cielo. Entró a la casa, y la televisión estaba a todo volumen. Marron bajó de la escalera y Krilin tomó su lugar arreglando las cosas desordenadas allí.

Marron se acercó a la televisión mirando la noticia que la impactó desde un principio.

-Sabes, Marron- decía Krilin, sin llegar a escuchar la tele- estoy seguro de que tu madre volverá.- sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

En cambio, los de ella se llenaron de lágrimas:_ Luego de casi veinte años de sufrimiento, alguien desconocido ha derrotado a los androides A17 y A18. No se han encontrado rastros de ninguno de ellos, sólo el polvo que sus cuerpos dejaron. Las cámaras de la ciudad han mostrado los últimos momentos de ellos antes de ser no hay nada que temer, amigos._- anunciaba la tele. Ella volteó a mirar a su padre, mirando sus ojos esperanzados.

-Estoy seguro- no dejaba de decir él- que la volveré a ver, y le pediré perdón. Estoy seguro.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**El final ya todos lo conocíamos. Cualquiera que haya visto DBZ (y sus especiales, películas y OVAs) sabe que eso con respecto a A18, terminaba así.**

**Jamás dije que fuese un UA.**

**GRACIAS X LEER. Si les gustó ésta, los invito a que lean más.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
